


Discovery

by MMPRPink



Series: Crisis on Infinite Galaxies [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Multiverse, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: A mission to kill Sith Lord Count Dooku does not exactly go to plan.





	1. What Can Go Wrong, Will Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back. This is something I've been teasing on my Tumblr account for a bit and an ambitious little project. This is Crisis on Infinite Galaxies, a series of interconnecting arcs tying in different galaxies of the ones I've written, a few originals and one that my friend SirLoozElite has given me permission to use.
> 
> As you can imagine, I pulled inspirations from DC's Crisis on Infinite Earths and BOOM! Studios Power Rangers storyline: Shattered Grid. Yeah… you might be able to figure out where I'm going with this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this series. Happy reading!

_"What is wanted is not the will to believe, _

_but the will to find out, _

_which is the exact opposite."_

\- Bertrand Russell

* * *

Arc 1: Discovery

* * *

Chapter 1: What Can Go Wrong, Will Go Wrong

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Year & Scene change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via transmissions, devices and Force Bonds_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Dreams/Nightmares**

** _Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts/Visions/Voices speaking_ **

* * *

Character Profiles:

Ahsoka Tano (Galaxy-2):

Age: 33 Years

Born: 36 BBY

Planet of Origins: Shili; Expansion Region

Species: Togruta

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Knight, Former Padawan, Mentor, General of the 501st Legion, Leader of Torrent Company

Year of Marriage: 11 BBY to Kaeden Larte

****

Leia Skywalker (Galaxy-2):

Age: 16 Years

Born: 19 BBY

Planet of Origins: Naboo; Mid Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Positon: Padawan Learner, Commander of the 501st Legion

****

Captain Rex (CT-7567/Galaxy-2):

Age: 26 (Standard)/39 (Physical) Years

Born: 32 BBY

Planet of Origins: Kamino; Wild Space

Species: Human (Clone)

Affiliation/Position: Captain of the 501st Legion, Joint Leader of Torrent Company

****

Kaeden Larte (Galaxy-2):

Age: 33 Years

Born: 36 BBY

Planet of Origins: Raada; Outer Rim

Affiliation/Position: Civilian, Farmer

Year of Marriage: 11 BBY to Ahsoka Tano

****

Count Dooku (Darth Tyrannus/Galaxy-2):

Age: 95 Years

Born: 102 BBY

Planet of Origins: Serenno; Outer Rim

Affiliation/Position: Former Jedi Master, Former Mentor, Founder of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Sith Lord

* * *

_ Year: 3 BBY… _

_ Morning… _

_ Time: 0730 (07:30; Coruscanti Time)… _

Canon: _Post-Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_

(_Scene: The Resolute, Shipyard, Outside Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_)

Jedi Knight and General of the famous 501st Legion, Ahsoka Tano stood in the hangar staring at her datapad, going through an inventory check. Herself and the battalion that has been passed down to her on the basis of trust by her former Master Anakin Skywalker, he decided to step down as General after he earned the rank of Master and getting a seat on the High Jedi Council. There was no one else he could entrust his battalion to other than her after she passed the Jedi Knight Trials. Next to her was her Padawan and Anakin's daughter, his little angel: Leia Skywalker. Leia became Ahsoka's Padawan in 7 BBY. She has a twin, a brother named Luke, he's under the tuition of Obi-wan Kenobi, the two of them are quite a pair. In actual fact, Yoda stood down from the Council as Grand Master, passing it onto Anakin, this was after the defeat of the Sith Lord who was hiding in plain sight. After the conspiracy of Order Sixty-six was uncovered thanks to Fives (CT/ARC-5555), Anakin and Captain Rex (CT-7567) believed Fives. The ARC (Advanced Recon Commando) Trooper was put under the protection of the Jedi Order, an investigation was filed and it didn't take long for the truth to come out. The Council, with the backing and permission of the Senate, along with Anakin, they managed to subdue and arrest Sheev Palpatine, who was revealed to be Darth Sidious. The Sith Lord was executed, all who are left is General Grievous and Darth Tyrannus (Count Dooku) and they're the reason the war with the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS) is still going on. Those two are on the run, hiding somewhere in Separatist territory or neutral planets. Shortly after the discovery of the biochips and Order Sixty-six, the Jedi and the Republic Senate pressured the Kaminoans to alter the accelerated ageing in the Clones, when they reach nine standard years, eighteen in Clone years, the gene is to be '_switched off_'. For the Clones who were passed that like Rex, Cody (CC-2224), Wolffe (CC-3636) and many others, the accelerated ageing gene was overridden using some sort of gene therapy. All Clones age normally now, well… their physical bodies don't really reflect their real age, Rex for example; he was thirteen standard years or twenty-six Clone years. After the gene therapy, he has the physical body of a twenty-six-year-old, now mentally he's twenty-six, but physically he is thirty-nine. Turning off the gene didn't really do much, after all, life as a Clone is cruel and short.

Onto other things, Ahsoka is actually married, thanks to Anakin, after a lot of arguing with the more conservative members; the rule of attachment was lifted. The Togruta is married to a woman living on Raada, located in the Outer Rim, her name is Kaeden Larte, a farmer. Let's just say General Tano felt like she got hit by a speeder. They met during a supply run, the farming moon asked the Republic for much-needed supplies to help tend to the fields, her battalion was sent out, that was in 18 BBY, Tano was only after turning eighteen. Kaeden invited Ahsoka and her men to the local bar for drinks, where they got to know each other, of course, their interactions did not go unnoticed by her battalion, Rex, Fives, Appo (CT-1119) and Jesse (CT-5597) in particular. Between them and Kaeden's little sister Miara Larte, there was a betting pool going around of when they'll get together, that said bet went on for four and a half years because the two parted ways and keeping in contact after exchanging comlink frequencies. The boys were practically face-palming and groaning behind her back because the two of them were onto each other day in and day out, it wasn't till sometime mid-14 BBY did Ahsoka pluck up the courage to ask Kaeden out on a date when the young woman came to Coruscant for a visit. Of course, Anakin caught wind of it due to Padmé hearing the news from Fives, which was a '_complete_' accident, accident her shebs because Fives doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Rex gave him latrine duty for a fortnight because of that. This prompted the Grand Master of the Jedi Order to spy on Ahsoka as she went on her date while dragging Rex and Fives with him, so Fives got out of latrine duty on the first night. Padmé chose to stay out of it, not wanting to embarrass the Jedi Knight, whom she sees as another daughter. Luke and Leia were still too young, they were only babies at the time… not babies, toddlers. There was nothing fancy with the date, a trip to Dex's Diner for food, a stop at the café for coffee and tea, a stroll around the gardens and they went to see a cheesy movie. Kaeden actually picked the film, just to poke fun of Ahsoka, a really bad parody of her, Obi-wan and Anakin called _The Knights of the Galactic Republic_; Ahsoka, on the other hand, gave in, despite wanting to see the new film about the _Knights of the Old Republic_. For Kaeden's sake, Ahsoka sat through the horrible film, the whole ninety minutes, it was so bad, one could swear Tano was on the verge of turning to the Dark Side. For the love of the Force! The actress portraying her was all wrong! Her skin colour was blue. Blue! Kaeden actually laughed her ass off, making Tano pout. Don't even get her started on '_that scene_' when the director and scriptwriters made the terrible error, assuming she and Anakin were sleeping together. She's kriffing gay! Anakin is married to Senator Amidala! Ahsoka also counted how many errors the actress made with her fighting style. The film was absolute poodoo as a whole.

After coming out of the cinema, with a pretty much traumatised Jedi Knight, something Kaeden still teases her for, Ahsoka walked Kaeden back to the hotel she was staying in and before they parted ways, finding courage, Ahsoka pulled Kaeden in to kiss her and asked the older Larte sibling to be her girlfriend. When 13 BBY rolled in, Ahsoka was given a break from the war, allowing her men to stay grounded, this allowed her to drag Kaeden's sister to Naboo with her and help the Togruta find an engagement ring. Suffice to say, Miara was ecstatic that her sister was going to be proposed to, General Tano planned to carry out the proposal on Raada, there was a nice spot she noticed, where the sun set over a hill. Ahsoka never really saw herself as a romantic type, but she wanted to make this proposal special, the best way is to bring Kaeden out for a picnic at that very spot and then… that was when she popped the question. They were engaged for two years, it wasn't till 11 BBY the wedding was announced and held, it was a small private wedding, well… by small meaning not just Padmé, Anakin, their children, Obi-wan, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, but the entire battalion of the 501st, 212th Attack Battalion and the 104th, along with close friends and family members on Kaeden's side. The ceremony was on Raada, it was a happy, joyous time, Ahsoka truly felt happy, happier than she was before and no one seemed to care or bat an eyelid that she was actually gay. Then Anakin being Anakin, relishing the fact he is the father-in-law, gave a good but embarrassing speech that made Tano beg the ground to swallow her whole, along with pulling Kaeden to the side, far out of ear and montrals shot, that if she did anything to hurt his '_daughter_', not only he will kill her, but he will let the 501st do the job for him. Classic Anakin, at least Padmé, Obi-wan, Plo Koon and Shaak Ti were a little kinder to Kaeden when it came to everyone's favourite Togruta's welfare. Sadly, with the war still going on, Ahsoka and Kaeden could not go on a honeymoon, yet the Jedi Knight promised when the Separatist is defeated, she's bringing them both to a five-star resort on the planet of Scarif; Padmé kindly promised to cover the cost. Now, Kaeden remains on Raada carrying out her farming duties, though in between any spare time they have, they are always on to each other, something that Skyguy, Skygirl and Skyboy like to eavesdrop on; much to her displeasure.

Ahsoka does proudly wear her wedding ring, with the rule of attachment lifted and once good judgment is exercised, no one can give out. Tell that to the still more conservative Jedi, they either glare or scowl at the sight of her ring, some even grumble under their breath. Not all Jedi are comfortable with change and lifting the attachment rule really shook them. Knight Tano made a promise to herself and for Kaeden, when the war is completely over when Leia is knighted, she is walking away from the Jedi Order. She told this to Anakin in private and he accepted, happy for her, he's also letting her keep her lightsabers; they belong to her and no one else. Pulling herself out of the past, Ahsoka finished the inventory check, which is all good, enough to last a boring three-month hyperspace lane patrol along the Nexus Route. It will probably be the most boring mission herself, Leia and the 501st are assigned! The most eventful thing that will happen is a bunch of pirates foolishly trying to steal from them. Just as she shut off her datapad, Rex came up behind her, with his helmet on.

"General Tano, Commander Skywalker." He addressed, causing them both to turn and face the Jaig Eyes trooper. "We received new orders, there's been a change of plan." That made Ahsoka frown, crossing her arms.

"A change of plan? We're not patrolling the Nexus Route?",

"Why's that?" Asked Leia,

"Orders from Chancellor Organa himself. General Dume and Commander Bridger are being tasked with the patrol instead." Explained Rex. Tano and Leia remember Dume and Bridger, Caleb was knighted a little after Ahsoka's Knighting Ceremony, she was knighted in 19 BBY, putting her at seventeen; Caleb passed his trials in 9 BBY at twenty-four years. As for Bridger, Ezra Bridger, his parents wanted him to master his Force abilities and so, allowed Ezra to stay with the Order. This was on the condition that they can see him and after a while, Caleb took the boy as his Padawan in 5 BBY. Young Bridger is sixteen, only a few days older than the Skywalker twins. Now, orders from Chancellor Organa himself? The mission must be serious then. "He got a tip from a whistleblower about shady research being done on the planet of Fest. He says Dooku and Grievous are there." Now that got Ahsoka's attention, Count Dooku and General Grievous are on Fest, if they are successful in ending both, they would have killed two birds with one stone and brought the war to an end! They'd be war heroes! Perhaps… Leia might be knighted then, and Ahsoka can retire to Raada and be with her wife. No more war, no more conflict, there will be peace.

"Alright then, Rexster. Let's gear up and fight some Seppies." Saluting her and Leia, Rex went off to inform Admiral Yularen of the change of orders and debrief the men. A proper mission debriefing will be held later, Chancellor Organa most likely has sent her details on her other datapad, she will have to read that while they are in hyperspace. Leia then told her, with a proud smirk to go and contact her wife while she finishes things here, Ahsoka definitely owes Skygirl a non-alcoholic drink at Seventy-nines. Leaving her Padawan, Ahsoka walked off to her sleeping quarters, which funnily used to belong to Anakin when he was General and now, it's hers.

Ahsoka sat down at her desk, noting her datapad has received a notification from the Chancellor himself. That must be the mission details and the information from the whistleblower, it's brave of him, considering he must be involved in this Separatist project. Not only that, to manage to relay this information to the Chancellor and not be noticed by Dooku or Grievous. Pulling out her miniature communication terminal, Ahsoka keyed in Kaeden's comlink frequency and waited. A minute passed before it was finally answered quite eagerly in fact as her hologram appeared, making Ahsoka smile. She loved seeing her wife.

"`_Soka!"_ Kaeden exclaimed,

"Hey there, ner cyar'ika." The Jedi Knight made a bit of a habit using affectionate Mando'a words. Kaeden admits though, she likes it. "How are you?",

_"I would like to have you in my arms."_ Kaeden admitted and quite frankly, is kind of desperate wanting the war to end. She gets worried whenever her wife is deployed off the world. The last time Ahsoka saw the farmer get worried was when she ended up in hospital after breaking her leg fighting Grievous last year on Utapau, 4 BBY. Leia was only in her third year as her Padawan Learner. Knight Tano took the rough blow for her, saving Leia in the process and taking a lightsaber wound to her left collarbone. The scar is still there, Kix had to set her leg before dunking her into the bacta tank while she was out cold and under anaesthetic. Kaeden received word about her wife being seriously injured and couldn't get Coruscant quick enough when she did… for Leia who is usually a tough cookie and doesn't like being talked back at, she got one Sith Hell of a scolding from the dark-skinned woman, upsetting her quite a bit. Leia vowed since then she won't let anything happen to Ahsoka, her Master for Kaeden's sake, it would be upsetting for her to be a widow after being eight years married. It would have been seven last year if Leia wasn't so reckless, but truth be told, Ahsoka would take that hit again, if it means Anakin's daughter gets to live to see another day. _"I'm tired of this war, Ahsoka. I really thought the war would be over when the Jedi discovered the Sith Lord."_,

"I know, Kaeden. I know it's hard." Ahsoka comforted, "With Dooku and Grievous running around, the war will never be over. Speaking of which, my battalion and I are being deployed for an off-world mission, one that the Chancellor personally gave us. One that is going to end the war for good.",

_"Dooku and Grievous are found!?"_ Exclaimed Kaeden, making `Soka nod. _"I know you can't tell me everything, military confidentiality and all, but… come home safe and for the good of everyone, end this war."_,

"I promise and if the Jedi knight Leia, I'll be coming home to you. I'm leaving the Order." Said the thirty-three year old, subtly clenching her fist under the table. She will do everything in her power to finish the war. "I'll end the war, so nothing will keep us apart ever." Ahsoka then stared at the chrono, it's time to take off, the sooner the mission is carried out, the sooner the war will end and everyone can go home. "I have to go, Kaeden. I will come back, I promise.",

_"I know. Just don't do anything Skywalker stupid."_ Smirked Kaeden, leaving her wife in a sputter like a broken down speeded engine. Kaeden laughed at her lover, as she regained her breath, then turned in her chair when the door opened, seeing Leia entering. Leia Skywalker is the one person on the ship who doesn't bother knocking before entering. Brushing a strand of her brown hair, she looked to the hologram of Kaeden, smiling. _"Hi, Leia."_ The older Larte sibling greeted, _"I see you are keeping my wife in check?"_,

"Well, someone has got to do it when you aren't around, Farm Girl." The little Skywalker teased, leaving her Master gaping like a fish, trying to find a counter statement. "If it's not me, the boys do the job. Rex is quite a mother hen." Ahsoka honestly was tempted to lock Leia up in the brig. Seriously, when she took Leia on as her Padawan, the girl was only twelve, which is quite young, Padmé argued about it but Leia was adamant that she was ready to be a Padawan Learner. Lo and behold, the Togruta who was twenty-nine at the time, was approached by the young Skywalker and was demanded not asked, demanded that she be her Padawan. In actual fact, Leia just ran up and outright stated that she is to be her Master and oversee her training. Anakin and Obi-wan witnessed the exchange in the Great Hall, trying and failing to stifle their laughter, they didn't come to save her! Was she really like that to Anakin all the way back on Christophsis of 22 BBY? Grand Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi had something to do with it too. It's a miracle she didn't murder them in their sleep. The memory of that time came to Ahsoka, still fresh in her mind and in fact, Leia does remind her of herself in more ways than one.

** _ Four Years Ago… _ **

** _ Year: 7 BBY… _ **

** _ Mid-day… _ **

** _ Time: 1200 (12:00; Coruscanti Time)… _ **

(**Flashback**/**_Scene: Great Hall, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_**)

**Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano was strolling the corridor of the Great Hall reading a holo-book she picked up from the archive, a holo-book about the Mandalorian War during Revan's time. It was one of those days that there was a lull in the war, also the 501st are grounded for a week's leave from the frontlines, granted the boys deserved it and they need the rest. There were more brothers lost during the previous campaign, Ahsoka joined them for the remembrance, she dedicated an entire blank wall on The Resolute to the men that were lost. She started it two months into her service as Anakin's Padawan and… surprisingly, the troops appreciated her gesture that she is not like some Jedi who view Clones as a subspecies, who are not worth remembering, to die and be replaced. Even to now, she catches some of the boys and the Shinies stopping to stare at the wall, names are written in black permanent marker, the year and standard day they died and where. It took up about two walls now and Tano really wants to end this war, so no more names will be added, she doesn't want more name to fill the wall. Some Clones were written down as their number, they didn't get to be named, it saddened her. All she wants is to end the war, stop all the death and return to Kaeden, be with her wife.**

**Ahsoka really believed the war would stop when they captured and executed Palpatine, who turned out to be the Sith Lord the Jedi were searching for, but no. The war will never cease as long as Dooku and Grievous continue running around. It's annoying as well as unfair, now she understands why Anakin felt such strain, it's the same strain she's feeling with Kaeden and her wife constantly fears that she won't return from an off-world campaign. Both sides have been making efforts to see each other, either Kaeden flying to Coruscant or Ahsoka going to Raada, it's tiring and draining. Force, it has led to typical couple arguments, pretty heated too, to the point Kaeden almost threatened divorce or the two go for weeks without communication; but in the end, they make up and are still together. Deciding to read the rest of the holo-book in her room, Ahsoka bookmarked the page on the datapad and put the device on standby mode, she'll have less of a chance of walking into other Jedi when her eyes are not glued to a holo-book. With her destination set for her room in the Dormitory sector of the temple, that was disrupted when her montrals picked up sounds of scolding and giving by other Jedi, something about no running in the halls. Sensing a familiar Force signature, one that shone with a strong, boisterous flare, like a young burning star; Ahsoka recognised the signature being given off or boldly radiating. It's Skyguy's daughter, his little princess: Leia. What does she want now? To spar again? Maybe she finally convinced Anakin to let the Togruta teach her the reverse Shien grip. Leia is naturally talented in Forms II (Makashi), IV (Ataru) and VI (Niman), her most favoured skill are Makashi and Ataru. The little Skywalker skidded to halt in front of Ahsoka.**

**"Ahsoka!" She said happily,**

**"That's Master Tano to you, Initiate Skywalker." Another Jedi Master corrected, making Leia roll her eyes. She definitely got that off her father, look hard enough it's something from Padmé too and boy does it sting. The girl is only twelve! Well… knowing she inherited some of Anakin's traits, along with her mother's, Tano doesn't mind the lack of hierarchy or chain of command, so she haphazardly waved her hand at the fellow Master, who happened to be Jedi Master Tera Sinube. He's a nice guy, but he prefers to see proper respect being shown. Looking down at Leia, smiling, Ahsoka always enjoyed Leia's company, she wondered if she was deemed ready to be a Padawan Learner, not that Ahsoka wanted one. She made it clear, tell that to the previous Younglings who asked her, that she wasn't ready to take on a Padawan, even Anakin and Obi-wan tried to convince her to change her mind. Yet she refused, she'll take on a Padawan when she is ready. Ahsoka let Leia speak.**

**"I got word that you are to be my Jedi Master and oversee my training." She smirked. Ahsoka looked as if she was caught in headlights, what did Leia just say!? There was a flabbergasted look on her face and Leia was smiling way too happily about it. She wasn't notified about this! Ahsoka did not give her consent to take on a Padawan, she's not ready! Tano could not afford to have a Padawan thrown into her care, especially in the middle of the war and at twelve no less! Padmé would kill her! No, will kill her! The Togruta Jedi Knight finally found her voice upon snapping herself out of the shock.**

**"There must have been an error, Leia. I'm not taking on any Padawan Learners right now." They both heard the door of the turbo lift open, seeing Anakin and Obi-wan step out.**

**"Dad told me different, as well as Obi-wan." There was a smug tone to her voice, as Ahsoka turned around to her former Master and Grand Master. "The Council also agreed on this. You're stuck with me Headtails." That nickname made Ahsoka turn around again, to face down the tiny Skywalker, falling into her General mode. Her montrals could hear silent stifled laughter from Skyguy and Kenobi. At least Captain Rex isn't here to muffle his giggle behind her back.**

**"What did you just call me!?" She glared at Leia. For someone so sweet, it is actually quite deceiving. "I demand some respect, Little One." Oh, now she felt like a hypocrite because she was so casual around Leia in her younger years and being lenient on rank. "You're still not old enough to be a Padawan!" That much is true, while she became a Padawan Learner at fourteen, sixteen is the average and she was pretty sure that Caleb Dume was even younger when Jedi Knight Depa Billaba took him on. "My answer is-" She was then cut off by Anakin.**

**"Ah, Leia. I see you found your new mentor." For flying kriff sake, Ahsoka really wanted to punch that awful smirk off Anakin's face. He's enjoying this! Why? Probably because this is like a repeat of Christophsis! She wasn't that bad, was she? The Force has a terrible sense of humour.**

**"They make quite a pair." Obi-wan mused, also enjoying the exchange. By the love of the Force, she is going to kill them, slowly. "Come you two, we must begin the Braiding Ceremony.",**

**"THE WHAT!?" `Soka screeched, her voice carrying across the opposite direction of the hall and echoing. Her head was actually spinning. Anakin, on the other hand, was wiping away a fake tear, sniffling.**

**"My little Snips is growing up." Leia grabbed her newly assigned, not chosen, ASSIGNED Master by the hand, dragging her across the corridor to the room where the braiding and attachment of the silka beads take place.**

**"We are going to be the greatest team ever!",**

**"Don't count it, Skygirl." Tano gritted through her teeth. She is going to kill Anakin and Obi-wan slowly and make Padmé's death look like an assassination. Maybe not an assassination, more along the lines of an accident. Ahsoka could easily tamper her ship or her speeder. That is until Padmé does hear and could possibly disagree about this, she hopes. This really feels like Christophsis all over again. Force help her.**

(**Flashback Ends**)

The rest is history, Knight Tano and Padawan Learner Leia became quite a formidable pair, after a few arguments and butting heads. Sometimes their tactics have been questioned, though they have been gratefully shielded from the more conservative Jedi thanks to Anakin, Obi-wan, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti and Depa Billaba has offered her support. While Rex still hasn't been promoted, he is honoured to follow the command of his former General's daughter as his Commander. Even to Rex, little Leia reminded him of Ahsoka when she that young, while he hated the thought of the little Skywalker being thrown into this conflict; and General Tano knew that. She was aware of Rex's opinion. Leia is another reason she was so desperate to end the war, but four years have passed and the young girl they knew has grown up into a fine sixteen-year-old… haunted by the war. Ahsoka knows Leia has her bouts with Post-traumatic Stress Disorder, she has nightmares and more often than not, has found herself unable to sleep alone unless the lights are on or dimmed. The General has lost count at the number of times Leia shared a bunk with the boys, letting their breathing calm her down enough to sleep, other times Tano herself has offered comfort, sharing her bed. Skygirl has often told her Master that she snuggles her as her mom does, that's maybe a good thing? With Leia involved in the war, Luke even as he is being trained by Obi-wan, who is still General of the 212th Attack Battalion, their involvement has put a slight strain on Anakin's and Padmé's marriage; but they're still together. Ahsoka wouldn't want to feel responsible for Anakin and Padmé separating, it's kind of bad that whenever Kaeden comes to visit, Ahsoka just feels so much stress from the war. She resorted to venting her frustrations at Kaeden verbally or having rough sex with her just to relieve that said stress and it's wrong. The Togruta has accidentally hurt her wife in those sessions, yet time and time again, Kaeden just forgives her. Kaeden does admit she does get… aroused when Ahsoka's predatory nature comes through, her wife doesn't want to hurt her and one or two occasions has been possessive of Kaeden. The few times they went to a bar has nine times out of ten ended with both her and her darling wife being kicked out because Ahsoka started a bar fight when some drunk sleemo tried to hit on her. Yeah… that has gotten her on the couch more times than nought.

Returning to the present, Ahsoka said goodbye to Kaeden, Leia too and promising they will be safe. However… the safety of her men and Leia must come first, there is a high probability that she won't be coming home from this mission. Second, they are facing one of the galaxy's most skilled lightsaber duellist: Count Dooku, a notable Master of Makashi, the Way of the Yalsamari or the Contention Form. He's a bigger threat than Grevious, for an old man now. Tano turned to Leia, who looked back up to her, swirling sapphire-blue staring back at soulful brown.

"Leia, if anything happens to me on this mission." She pulled off her wedding ring, handing it to Leia. "Give this to Kaeden and tell her I said _“I love you”_." Leia pushed the ring back towards her Master.

"You will come back, we all will." She didn't want to accept her Master is willing to sacrifice herself. Master Tano already did that once saving Leia from being killed by Grievous. The difficult exchange was interrupted when Tano's comlink went off, she answered it. It was Rex on the other end, saying everything is good to go, they're taking off for Fest. Leia sighed, walking out to practice her katas, or if she is feeling like this, she meditates in her room. May the Force be with them.

_ Meanwhile… _

_ Morning… _

_ Time: 1025 (10:25; Coruscanti Time)… _

(_Scene: Office, Research Facility, Fest, Outer Rim, Galaxy-2_)

Inside a large office, sat the last Lord of the Sith: Count Dooku or Darth Tyrannus. He and General Grievous fled to a Separatist supporting planet after the death of his Master. Now, he is currently in the middle of a project that could turn the tide of the war. He put a lot of his own wealth and funding into this. Yes, he is old, ninety-five years of age, but with the Force it has extended his lifespan a little longer too, just because he is an old man now, he can still fight. The Sith Lord has delved enough into the Force to keep his physical appearance from ageing, but he is still bound by the mortality of man. Dooku has read many things and theories about the possible existence of other galaxies, ones that reside their own, but not interfering in any shape or form. He has hired the brightest and most ambitious scientists and engineers to construct a machine that could allow them to safely travel to another galaxy or at least prove their existence. After many trials and errors, a few accidental deaths and threatening the scientists and engineers, they have achieved the unachievable, something man and alien species alike could only dream of. While they have opened a portal to another galaxy, that portal is still unstable and unable to send someone through, but stable enough to allow communication frequencies to pass. Scientists and engineers are clocking in hours to stabilise the portal and Dooku was already underway in trying to make a treaty with this person, to help him defeat his enemies. At the same time, this is a historic achievement, he is actually engaging in conversation with someone from another universe. Right now… the chat between them is nothing more than a voice and a static hologram of the person he is talking to, but she made it clear she can see him. Their technology must be far greater than their own. So far, Dooku is yet to get the name of his contact.

_"Dooku."_ She hummed, as the hologram began to go static, making the figure impossible to see. The Sith Lord could hear tapping, on what? A table? The arm of a chair? _"A name I haven't heard in a long time."_,

"I see you are further ahead in your galaxy, compared to here." The Count replied, making his acquaintance chuckle. It sent a shiver up his spine, but he cannot show fear to this mysterious speaker. "If I may, you are yet to introduce yourself.",

_"In due time. As of now, you probably have other problems to deal with."_ She said to him and disconnected the link from her galaxy. All Dooku could do was lean back in his chair and rub his grey beard. A most unusual person, what is that galaxy like?

_ Four Days Later… _

_ Afternoon… _

_ Time: 1530 (15:30; Coruscanti Time)… _

(_Scene: Research Facility, Fest, Outer Rim, Galaxy-2_)

The mission went underway after the scouts came back with intel and a layout of the research facility. The team was split into two groups, one was to slice into the terminals and gather as much data as possible, while the others locate Dooku and Grievous. To their chagrin, Grievous is nowhere to be found, which must mean Dooku is alone and the stupid cyborg is deployed somewhere. To Ahsoka, Grevious doesn't matter, if they kill Dooku, it will be a massive blow to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The question is: where is Dooku hiding in this place? With Leia and Rex behind her, with half of Torrent Company, they quietly entered a large room, with a strange machine. Frowning, there was a weird distortion in the middle, a moving circle with… drawings of wolves? Running around the circumference, but it doesn't look safe.

"What the kriff is that thing, Commander?" Rex asked. Weirdly, the distortion is causing his Heads Up Display (HUD) to act up, same with the other troops, whatever their helmets are recording, the feed is going to be fuzzy. Some even began tapping the sides of their helmets.

"I have no idea, Rexster." Leia answered, equally confused too, "Whatever it is, it's not good.",

"Since when is anything built by the Seppies good?" General Tano added and she has a point. Anything created by Separatists is never good news. Without warning, the group was ambushed by Battle Droids, backed up with Commando Droids! Everyone hates those things, at least it is not Droidekas. The area soon became chaos as blasters were fired and lightsabers ignited. Hopefully, the second strike team have gotten the information and are making their war out, yet Ahsoka also wants to make sure Leia gets out of here alive, she would never forgive herself, nor Anakin and Padmé if Leia died in combat. Leia did a dodge roll to avoid a vibro blade belonging to a Commando Droid, then countering by slicing off the legs and proceeded to stab the azure blade into the torso, sending sparks flying. On Rex's orders, he and the boys threw some electromagnetic grenades dubbed Droid Poppers to deactivate the remaining droids, but not before one Commando Droid fired a single plasma bolt, missing the troops and the two Jedi, but hitting the machine. The droid shut down, but the group now has other problems to deal with, the distortion is beginning to destabilise itself, starting to suck in things like a vortex. Some of the Separatist scientist and engineers ran in, few managed to hold onto something that was attached to the ground, while others were unfortunately pulled in. Ahsoka honestly didn't want to know where that thing sent them, she didn't want to find out. Leia managed to pull herself up beside Ahsoka, as the thirty-three-year-old wrapped her arm protectively around the young Skywalker.

It wasn't long before the machine began to overload, both groups hearing sparks explode. The vortex began to get stronger, making it harder to resist the pull. That was when… Ahsoka realised too late her hand was slipping, making a split-second decision, the Togruta Jedi Knight pulled Leia forward to allow her to cling to the rail; but now, with nothing to grab onto, Ahsoka got pulled into the vortex and through their Force bond, Leia heard Tano say goodbye to Kaeden. Leia looked back, her eyes filled with fear, she can't let her Master, her sister and aunt go.

"AHSOKA!" She let go of the railing, the vortex pulling her too, and managed to grab Ahsoka, holding her. Rex looked too, seeing both his Jedi General and Commander being pulled in. He's not letting them go in alone!

"GENERAL! COMMANDER!" Releasing his grip, he too followed them into the vortex.

"CAPTAIN!" Fives cried, watching three of his close friends, one being his brother get pulled in. The vortex closed itself and the machine exploded from the overload. The troops removed their helmets, trying to come to terms with what has happened, the General, Commander and Captain are gone. How are they going to be able to write this in a report? Skywalker is going to throw a fit.

_ With Count Dooku… _

(_Scene: Cockpit, Inside Solar Sailor, Hovering Fest, Outer Rim, Galaxy-2_)

Inside the cockpit of a Punworcca 116-class Interstellar Sloop ship or Solar Sailor, a pretty rare one to come by, Dooku sat in the pilot's seat after abandoning the research facility to the Republic troops. They were most likely set out to kill him and Grievous, right now the cyborg is on the planet of Utapau with the Separatist leaders. As he escaped, he felt the machine that was attempting to stabilise the portal become unstable, it had a very strange connection to the Force. He was also able to sense Tano and her Padawan, Skywalker's daughter, then… just like a candle suddenly blown out, their signatures were gone. Either that means they are dead, which is highly unlikely, he knows Tano is too skilled and resourceful to easily die, no less by droids, same is said for the Skywalker girl. She has a stubborn streak. It could mean they were pulled into the portal, he was snapped out of his musing as his comlink went off, it the same person he was talking to. The hologram was still distorted and he didn't like talking to a person he cannot see clearly.

_"A humiliating defeat, Dooku."_ The unknown speaker clipped. Dooku tried his hardest not to crush his comlink. What gives this speaker the right to belittle him? A fully-fledged Sith Lord, no less. He decided to get straight to the point.

"I sensed two Force signatures disappearing. Where are they?",

_"Oh, those two Jedi and the Clone?"_ Dooku raised an eyebrow, a Clone got pulled in too? Most likely the Captain of the 501st. The unidentified speaker chuckled. _"They've been sent to another galaxy."_ So there are alternate galaxies! They do exist!

_ In the Other Galaxy… _

_ Year: 4054 ABY _

_ Afternoon… _

_ Time: 1645 (16:45; Coruscanti Time)… _

Canon: _Post-And the Sky Turned Red_

(_Scene: Throne Room, Eternal Palace, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Galaxy-38_)

A lone figure sat in a throne, dressed in black armour eerily similar to the Phase I Clone Trooper armour, the only difference is, the pitch-black armour has outlines of gold and the face was hidden behind a faceplate or some kind of mask, strange markings decorating it. Next, attached to the armour to finish off the intimidating appearance was a long black cloak, along with a kama underneath that is held securely to her waist by a strap or belt. Then clipped to the waist in the outer part of the kama was a single hilt, a lightsaber and beside the unnamed ruler were two creatures, lying on either side, both awake, domesticated seemingly. They are Akuls, native predators of Shili. The ruler was still speaking to Dooku and she finished her chat with him with only two words:

"My galaxy."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

Shebs: Ass/Backside

Cyar'ika: Darling/Sweetheart


	2. The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The displaced heroes find themselves in a galaxy, that turns out to be a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must be on the ball if I'm updating again so soon after the first chapter. I know the pacing is a little fast, but in actual truth, Crisis on Infinite Galaxies doesn't truly kick off until the second arc. This is more like a precursor, making introdutions. Also, this arc has been increased to a four-parter.
> 
> The misplaced trio of Galaxy-2 already stir up a scene for themselves, meet the Empress, but are quick to learn everything is not as it seems.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"He doesn't need to tend her, because she hunts her own prey. _

_He doesn't need to shield her, because she kills her own enemies."_

\- Kate Quinn; _Lady of the Eternal City_

* * *

Arc 1: Discovery

* * *

Chapter 2: The Empress

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Year & Scene change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via transmissions, devices and Force Bonds_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Dreams/Nightmares**

** _Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts/Visions/Voices speaking_ **

* * *

Character Profiles:

Ahsoka Tano (Galaxy-2):

Age: 33 Years

Born: 36 BBY

Planet of Origins: Shili; Expansion Region

Species: Togruta

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Knight, Former Padawan, Mentor, General of the 501st Legion, Leader of Torrent Company

Year of Marriage: 11 BBY to Kaeden Larte

****

Leia Skywalker (Galaxy-2):

Age: 16 Years

Born: 19 BBY

Planet of Origins: Naboo; Mid Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Positon: Padawan Learner, Commander of the 501st Legion

****

Captain Rex (CT-7567/Galaxy-2):

Age: 26 (Standard)/46 (Physical)

Born: 32 BBY

Planet of Origins: Kamino; Wild Space

Species: Human (Clone)

Affiliation/Position: Captain of the 501st Legion, Joint Leader of Torrent Company

****

Darth Véurr (formerly Ahsoka Tano - Deceased in 19 BBY):

Age: 4009 (Actual)/45 (Physical) Years

Born: 39 BBY (Original)/4 ABY (Clone)

Planet of Origins: Shili; Expansion Region (Birth)/Kamino; Wild Space (Clone Birth)

Species: Togruta/Clone

Affiliation/Position: Former Jedi Knight, Former Mentor, Former General of the 332nd Battalion, Former Leader of Akul Squadron, Sith Lady, Former Apprentice of Darth Sidious and Marka Ragnos, Former General of the 332nd Stormtrooper Battalion, Ragnos, Empress of the Eternal Empire II, God

* * *

_ Year: 4054 ABY… _

_ Night… _

_ Time: 2315 (23:15; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Days on Galaxy-38: 0… _

Canon: _Post-And the Sky Turned Red_

(_Scene: City Centre, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

It happened so quickly, so quickly the Force couldn't even scream. All Jedi Knight and General Ahsoka Tano could see was white light, it was like going through hyperspace without a ship. As quickly as she travelled through the white tunnel, she suddenly found herself landing on solid ground, at least her chest armour took the brunt of the impact. Next, someone else landed on her, followed by another, heavier person. The combined weight did wonders on her back and that was sarcastic thinking. The two people who landed on her rolled off her and stood up, as she did the same once her brain caught up with her movements. Ahsoka arched her back to relieve any tension or cricks, then turning to two people she isn't exactly happy to see because they disobeyed her! Next to her was her Padawan Learner Leia and Captain Rex (CT-7567). It shouldn't be a surprise Leia would follow her, the girl is attached to her, along with promising her wife that she would look out for her, especially after Kaeden yelled at her Padawan for letting her get seriously injured in a fight against General Grievous in 4 BBY. Rex is the kind of guy, who also acts as the mother hen, that will follow you to the ends of the galaxy with a healthy substantial amount of complaining. Surely now, he cannot complain about this. Tano was on the verge of lecturing Leia that she should have let her go, the young teenager has not gotten through her head that her favourite aunt would sacrifice herself to let the girl see another day. Rex and some of the boys, all of them really, are the same, they will do everything to keep Leia safe. However, knowing Leia wanted to protect her Master, Rex is the same since he respects highly as General and Commander, it looks like now, they're all stuck in the same predicament. The next is, where are they? Rex holstered his DC-17 Blaster Pistols after checking them and found his HUD suddenly working. While it is dark, there is plenty of light, it means they must be standing in the central area of a town or city. Togrutas also have decent night vision, after taking in her surroundings, she figured out where they were. They are back on Coruscant, but how? Rex and Leia must have come to the same conclusion after seeing Ahsoka's reaction. Leia began to hug herself, shivering slightly, odd, it doesn't feel cold.

"Master, I don't like this." She said, "The Force feels… defeated, yet dark." Ahsoka frowned, she could sense it too, something doesn't feel right and it does feel suffocated alright. Not only the Force just feels defeated, it feels… oppressed. They need to figure out what is going on, they need answers. Tano gestured to Leia and Rex to follow her, but to stay close and the Captain's hand hovered his blasters just in case they run into trouble. They made their way out of the garden, onto the main street, it was all weird. Coruscant was going about its typical nightlife, people were out having fancy meals, partying in the bars or down in the lower levels having the night of their life with a stripper or a prostitute. Rex was eyeing some unusual looking banners that dotted the city, an emblem he didn't recognise, he wanted to voice if this was the Republic, yet he didn't want to jump to conclusions; they just don't have the information. Leia turned around, seeing the Jedi Temple, it is still standing, maybe she can talk to dad, the Council, though the Force was whispering to her; telling her not everything is as it seems and it didn't make sense. Rex and Ahsoka happened to have some credits on them, they could rent a room for the night, then figure out what to do in the morning. The three of them had a trying day, between attempting to find and kill Dooku, to getting… transported here, their minds are still reeling too. Their thoughts were abruptly broken when they all heard a yell and shouting.

"Halt, thief!" A young, scrawny looking boy, no more than Leia's age stumbled out of the shadows with a loaf of bread in his hand. He must have stolen it, thievery is not acceptable in the Republic. The normal reaction in this situation is Ahsoka, Leia and Rex jumping in to subdue the boy, arrest him and leave him off with a warning, since they are transported somewhere else, they're not sure what to do if they should interfere. Chasing the boy, three figures stepped, figures that almost made Rex drop his jaw. Clone Troopers, they are Clone Troopers, brothers, so the Republic is still using them, perhaps for planet security and to prevent petty crime, such as this. The armour was painted red, meaning they are the Coruscant Guard, does that mean Commander Fox (CC-1010) is still around? They were armed with blasters, one using a pair of DC-17s, the other two using DC-15S Blaster Carbines. The three troops were firing stun blasts, some of the blasts missed their mark, but eventually, it struck the boy. He fell to the ground unconscious, the loaf of bread falling out of his hand. One guard approached the boy, putting his wrists in handcuffs and that was when the other two Clones noticed the trio, causing them to become stiff. "You three, stay right where you are." Choosing to comply, which is the smartest option, the three of them stood still as the pair of Clone Troopers approached them, blasters raised to their chest in case they try something funny. "Do you three have a form of identification?" Identification? Ahsoka internally cringed, their identification cards are back on _The Resolute_… in their own… galaxy? Is that the right thing to say? It doesn't matter at the moment, this doesn't abode well. Leia waved her hand in front of the troopers.

"You don't need to see identification." The classic Jedi Mind Trick works very well on the weak-minded, Clones too; as much as she hates using it on them. The two Clones straightened, it seems like the Mind Trick has worked.

"We don't need to see identification." They monotonously repeated,

"We can carry on with our business.",

"You can carry on with your business." The Clones retreated, leaving the three of them alone and allowing a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, Rex." Leia apologised, "I know you don't like the thought of seeing brothers being Mind Tricked.",

"It's okay, Little One. Running would have made things worse." The displaced trio were about to walk off to find somewhere to stay for the night when someone else yelled:

"FORCE-SENSITIVES! SOMEONE GET THEM!" All three began to swear in different languages: Basic, Mando'a, Togruti and Huttese. At the far end was another patrol of Clone Troopers, but they looked different to the Coruscant Guards, their armour, their weapons… they look like staves, the armour itself was of a higher quality. It didn't look like Plastoid, it was some kind of strange metal. Ahsoka saw their hand push something on the staff, like a button and the sound that followed shocked them the most. SNAP HISS! The classic sound of a lightsaber. Lightsaber!? These Clones are armed with lightsabers!? They're not really lightsabers or lightsaber staffs, more like… lightsaber pikes. While they wanted to avoid making a scene in this new hostile world, they only have one option.

"Karking run!" Rex ordered, firing four plasma bolts at the Clones. It looked as if the bolts were going to hit them, lightsaber pikes are pretty ineffective at plasma bolt blocking, that's why they were scrapped. To their surprise, the four troopers raised their left arm, automatically activating some kind of circular shield extending from the gauntlet. Leia and Ahsoka have to admit, that is cool, but the shields were strong enough to block the bolts, leaving only a black scorch mark. Lowering their arms, the shields retracted and they began to make chase. "Okay, definitely run!",

"No need to say it twice, Rexster!" Leia exclaimed in a panic and Ahsoka could feel her panic through their bond. Rex, Ahsoka and Leia raced through the streets, trying to figure out the best way to elude their pursuers, they were still behind them. That's impossible! Sure, Clones are physically fit, but they can't keep up with a Jedi running at a speed enhanced by the Force, unless… Ahsoka felt something about those Clones. It was strange, the Force swirled around them, granted it felt a little chaotic, but they are… Force-sensitive. Oh, Force! That's not good! Their escape path was blocked off by another patrol, also armed with lightsaber pikes and backed up by the Coruscant Guard, their blasters set to stun or kill. The Clone and two Jedi were suddenly pushed to the ground by an invisible hold, that said hold was the Force. Rex's mind was going hyperspace, his brothers are Force-sensitive!? What in the galaxy is going on here? It wasn't long before they found themselves in handcuffs, hauled onto their feet, weapons confiscated including comlinks and forced onto a patrol vehicle, the pilot bringing them towards the Jedi Temple.

_ Early Morning… _

_ Time: 0120 (01:20; Coruscanti Time)… _

(_Scene: Eternal Palace, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, Padawan Learner Leia Skywalker and Captain Rex of the 501st were led into what appears to be a large throne room. They were escorted on all sides, two pairs of Coruscant Guards to their left and right, then two pairs of Force-sensitive Clones to the front and back, lightsaber pikes activated. It was strange to see the Jedi Temple… refurbished, where are the Jedi? What happened to the temple itself? And most important of all: why is the temple blanketed in heavy darkness? It made Leia feel lightheaded almost or sick and her stomach was doing knots. Up ahead, their eyes gazed upon a lone figure sitting on a throne, an air of… grandeur or royalty was given off. It was like this person is to be respected at the moment you gaze upon him or her. Leia safely assumes this is the senator or Supreme Chancellor of Coruscant, she took the time to analyse the Chancellor. Judging by the slim, but toned build, the Chancellor is a female, not male, definitely Togruta looking at the dark-navy and white lekku. Odd, there hasn't been a Chancellor of another species, other than human in a long time, second, why is the Chancellor wearing armour? Rex was analysing this figure too, just like his Commander, seeing through his HUD, the armour the Supreme Chancellor was wearing is very similar to that of the old Phase I Clone Trooper armour. It was painted pitch black, gold outlining the edges, her face hidden behind a mask, then a long black cloak and kama to finish off the appearance. If the appearance's main objective is to intimidate the other person, Rex has to admit it is working, whatever air or aura she is giving off, it's unsettling, his training has taught him never to run; however, this is something he wants to run from. The two Clones armed with the lightsaber pikes parted ways to allow Ahsoka, Leia and Rex to step forward.

Rex and Leia thought it would be best to let Ahsoka do the talking. Compared to the streets, it is best not to make a scene, especially in a place as… grand as this and in front of the Supreme Chancellor no less. They're already on bad terms with this new and improved Clone Army. Ahsoka didn't get to speak when the Chancellor stood up, she was tall alright, but Leia didn't like the fact she is hiding her face behind a mask. What sort of Chancellor has the need to do that? What's even creepier is the Dark Side heavily envelops her, her signature… it's like… a void or a black hole; just even standing before her feels as if all light is being pulled in with little or no chance to escape. Is she the reason the Force feels defeated and oppressed? Who is she really? Where has the vortex or portal sent them to?

"Honoured guests, please," Her arm stretched out to their left, directing them towards a door. "You must be hungry. There is food waiting for the three of you in the dining hall and forgive my troops for their… ill-treatment of you." The mask was vocalised to distort her real voice. Leia didn't like that, she did not like that one bit and if Rex was Force-sensitive, if he was bonded to her, she knows he definitely feels the same. All they can do for now is play the game. "For that, you have my sincerest apologies." Ahsoka knew something isn't right either, choosing to play the game too, she was heeding Leia's discomfort that she felt through their bond.

"Your apology is accepted." Ahsoka answered, trying to feign sincerity. "We don't exactly deserve your hospitality, Chancellor." The three of them followed the Chancellor into the dining hall and it was a dining hall alright. A long table, made of fine wood, it could seat roughly twenty-two people, there was also a lone servant boy with a pitcher in his hand, either containing water or wine. There certainly was food, seemingly sourced from different planets.

"Empress." The unnamed said to Ahsoka. Her tone sounded as if she was gently correcting her. Tano almost froze, raising an eye marking, as Rex and Leia furrowed their eyebrows. The Empress took her seat, making a gesture for them to do the same. Each of them sat down into their chairs. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I am Empress Véurr of the Eternal Empire II." Leia was midway to taking a bite out of a piece of fruit she remembered from Naboo, only to stop.

"An Empire!?" She exclaimed, "What happened to the Republic? It's not right for power to be placed into the hands of one person!" Ahsoka turned in her seat, glaring at Leia for her outspokenness, particularly to the Empress. Granted, she doesn't trust this… Empress Véurr, but right now, they need to play the game of her hospitality and Leia is one step closer to ruining that and most likely getting them thrown into a cell! Then they'll never be able to return home!

"Padawan! You will hold your tongue!" Leia's tenacity to speak out can either go in her favour or get her into trouble and in this case, it's going to get her into trouble. Then, much to Ahsoka's surprise, Véurr lightly laughed and just waved her hand.

"It's alright. It is not the first time I have been spoken against." Her armed leaned on the table. "A young Padawan with a bright mind and a strong voice. The galaxy could do with more people like her." And she sat back against her chair, arms crossed against her armour. "Circumstances in this galaxy has arisen the need for… a change of rule. Here, democracy was corrupt and I just helped to rip out the weeds by the roots. There is a senate, but yes, I do hold all the power and I assure you, I carry out things with the best interests of the galaxy and its people in mind and in heart." Ahsoka and Rex were coloured impressed, Empress Véurr has a way with her words. She speaks strongly, cryptically and poetically as if she was taught by Yoda and Senator Padmé Amidala. Leia resorted to sitting back in her seat and finished her piece of Noobian fruit. If Ahsoka picked it up right, she could hear a sense of Obi-wan's innate ability to negotiate. When she finished her fruit, the teenage Padawan almost jumped out of her chair upon hearing something growl at her and Rex was about to reach for his blaster pistol. "Vader! Ragnos!" Véurr barked, "Heel." Ahsoka looked over to see what scared her Padawan and much to her surprise, there were two Akuls, the most dangerous predator known on Shili. A single Akul can tear apart a village, killing one is a traditional rite of passage. Do they… belong to Véurr? How did she domesticate them?

"These Akuls are yours?" The fellow Togruta curiously pried, as the two orange furred creatures approached their owner, sitting on either side and allowing Véurr to lightly stroke their heads.

"Yes." Was her answer, "I was on a diplomatic mission to Shili and I found them as cubs, they were abandoned, so I took them in. Ragnos is the calmer one, forgive Vader, he has a bit of a temper. He needs to be reeled in every so often." Fascinating, it seems like Akuls can be tamed, but only at a young enough age. There are legends on Shili about Akul Riders, Togruta blessed by the Shilian Gods with the ability to tame an Akul and ride them. Another legend Ahsoka remembers, one told to her by Master Shaak Ti was the legend of the Were-Akul, a horrifying creature of fear and destruction, a half-Togruta, half-Akul; a taste for the flesh of human and alien species alike. It was said the curse can be passed on if you are scratched or bitten by a Were-Akul, it makes killing the creature a fruitless endeavour. The Empress spoke to them again. "You all must be tired. Alfred will lead you to your rooms, rest for a few hours. You would not fare well being dead on your feet." Out of courtesy, Ahsoka bowed slightly to Véurr.

"I thank you, Empress, for being so kind to us." The trio followed the butler named Alfred, leading them out of the dining hall and walked them to their guest rooms. Véurr stood by the table, eyeing the one named Ahsoka Tano, the thought of seeing her old self was sickening. Empress Darth Véurr, the former Apprentice of Darth Sidious of 19 BBY to 4 ABY, then to ancient Sith Lord Marka Ragnos of 15 to 40 ABY, the most powerful Force user in the entire universe. Now it seems her galaxy is not the only one in existence, which was proven by her little talk with Count Dooku, the Count has no idea what chain of event he has set off. He never even realised that he was speaking to a God, yes, she is immortal and has been ruling this Empire for over four-thousand years, building up the Eternal Empire has been her pride, she is a Sith who has achieved more than what her ancestors could ever achieve themselves.

Véurr holds no shame of what she did all those years back, originally, she fell to the Dark Side to protect her wife Kaeden, was humiliatingly defeated by her so-called adopted father Anakin Skywalker, leaving her to burn and to be trapped in a cybernetic suit. Then came his children, who foolishly thought they could bring her back to the Light, it was too late for them, Véurr tore Ahsoka Tano's soul apart using a Force technique she discovered and she already mastered the skill of allowing her spirit to live after the destruction of her original body. She returned in 7 ABY, in a cloned body, to bring Kaeden home, after coming to terms and realising her lover was truly alive, after surviving Anakin's attack; a part of her clung to feelings towards the mechanic. She could've given Kaeden anything she desired, everything including the galaxy, but no; Kaeden wouldn't accept her, even after making love. That was when the Skywalker children intervened once again, launching a rescue mission to save Kaeden and it resulted her in being sealed away in Sith Hell for eight years. Marka Ragnos came to her, helping her escape the plane of the dead Sith after her eight-year imprisonment and she extensively trained under him on the planet of Korriban or Moraband. However, unbeknownst to the Sith Lord, she played him like a puppet, allowing him to teach her the secrets of the Force, helped her achieve true immortality and agelessness of her body. He taught her all he knew of the original Eternal Empire, which served the foundation of the Empire she rules now, approved the use of the Clone Army. When they sensed Luke Skywalker's Jedi academy burn to the ground by the hand of his nephew, corrupted by a Force-sensitive named Snoke, the leader of the First Order. Luke went into self-exile on the planet of Ahch-To in the Unknown Regions, they struck, capturing Luke, destroying his soul and allowed Ragnos to possess his body. They waited for the right moment to strike when the New Republic was its weakest and the First Order was too focused on wanting to destroy their enemies. It was after the destruction of Starkiller Base did they strike, surprised and unprepared for a third party to enter the war between them, they amazingly set aside their differences and joined forces to defeat a common enemy. Alas, they were no match for the might and power of the Grand Army of the Eternal Empire II, Ragnos and herself. They crushed their enemies, killed Leia and her family, destroyed the First Order and the New Republic, then she turned her back on Marka, killing him and killing Kaeden. In her Empire's early days she had to deal with an uprising led by her weaker half's former Padawan Katooni and Jedi Master Ezra Bridger, they and their academy led a revolt to dethrone her, yet it all ended in vain, locating their school on O'reen and burned it to the ground. Véurr herself though, took the holocrons and manuscripts for herself, four-thousand years and she still hungers for knowledge, power. That was in 45 ABY, next the Yuuzhan Vong attacked five years after, 50 ABY and they only lasted four years, the Yuuzhan Vong War concluded in 54 ABY after their defeat on Mandalore. There were the odd pockets of resistance, nothing her army couldn't handle and soon enough, people learned there is no point in resisting her. Some began to believe, after seeing she has not died, that she is a God who came down from the Heavans or rose up from the darkest pits of Sith Hell. Yes, some brave fools have attempted to assassinate her, others tried to seduce her and kill her while she slept. Obviously, that didn't work, though she plays the game, only to take joy in brutally murdering her assassin or fed them to Vader and Ragnos. Yes, she had some fun being seduced, she's always busy ruling an Empire and doing so for four-thousand and fourteen years, it's not like she has time to find romance or even a one-night stand. Empress Véurr was about to exit the dining hall herself to deal with some problems on Mandalore, Mandalorians are always troublesome until she felt something in the Force. She chuckled out loud.

"Little Skywalker, curiosity always kills the Loth-Cat." Leaving the room, she signalled her Captain of the Guard and two of his best soldiers to follow her to the lower chamber of the palace or better known as the prison block.

_ With Leia… _

_ Time: 0450 (04:50; Coruscanti Time)… _

(_Scene: Prison Block, Underneath Eternal Palace, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region; Galaxy-38_)

Leia Skywalker was genuinely following her Master and Rex as the butler named Alfred led them to their guest rooms. That was until she sensed something, diverging her to a different path. Upon the moment they were brought here, Leia did not like the place one bit, the Darkness swirling this was almost unbearable and the Jedi Temple should not feel like that. The Force was feeling so oppressed it actually hurt, Empress Véurr is hiding something, also, they don't even know what year it is. This world they have fallen into doesn't feel right and she is actually hoping her dad and mother is not throwing a fit, then there's Kaeden who will most likely put Ahsoka on the couch for a month! Oh man, how is Appo (CT-1119) and company actually going to explain this? Fives (CT/ARC-5555) will say something like: '_Oh, the General, Commander and Captain got sucked into a vortex, sent to Little Gods know where_'. Yes, because that statement is valid enough not to send her dad, mother and honorary aunt Kaeden into a murderous flying fit. They probably have flown over to Fest to see if they can fix that weird machine the Separatists built, if they can actually fix it that is.

With enough musing done in her head, Leia stepped further down the flight of stairs, reaching a corridor guarded by more Clone Troopers. She had to sneak around them, using Force Suggestion to make them leave, thank the Force itself they are standard Clone Troopers and not the scary Force-sensitive ones. Force-sensitive Clones is a cool idea, but frightening. The Force told her to head to a door at the end of the corridor, it wasn't guarded, but locked, Leia could sense a weak Force signature in there. It was familiar, yet not at the same time. The Padawan Learner put her hand on the door and focused on the locking mechanism, picturing it. It didn't take long to move the small mechanisms to unlock the door, smiling as she heard a quiet click. Bracing herself for the worst, Leia really wished she had her lightsaber, she entered. The room or chamber was dark, only illuminated by fire-lit torches, inside was a lone person chained to a wall and hunched over. Gasping in shock, Leia ran over, the person became clearer, greasy grey limp hair clung to her face and the prisoner's tunic was all dirty. Finding some kind of strength, the prisoner looked up, aged blue eyes that have lost their shine, it was horrible to look at.

"Who are you?" She croaked, clearly from a lack of hydration.

"My name is Leia Skywalker. I'm a Padawan Learner." Leia introduced,

"You are not supposed to be here. You do not belong to this galaxy." The unnamed prisoner said to her,

"Well… myself, my Master and Rex kind of got… thrown into this world." She half-chuckled, trying to lighten the atmosphere with some kind of humour. "What's your name?",

"Katooni. My name is Katooni." Leia almost gasped in shock, that's Katooni!? What the heck happened to her in this world!? Why is she held prisoner here? "You and your friends need to get out of here. Véurr is dangerous." The teenage Skywalker was beginning to pick at Katooni's chains to free her.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. We had to play a game with her. She plays the kindly Empress act very well." She muttered the last part, enough for Katooni to hear.

"Well, she had four-thousand years to practice." That caused Leia to freeze. What did Katooni say!? Four-thousand years!? Does that mean it's four-thousand ABY here!? That's impossible! There's no way anyone can live that long. Katooni may have weakened connectivity to the Force, but she is good at reading people. "Véurr is not just an Empress or a Sith Lady." That's why the Force feels so oppressed, this entire world is plunged into the Dark Side and for four millennia! Véurr is a Dark Lady of the Sith! "She's a God." Oh, that makes things so much worse.

"Now, now my old Padawan, don't be such a tattletale." Katooni's eyes were wide with fear upon hearing the familiar voice, while Leia practically jumped out of her skin, not in a literal sense. "I see you met Katooni. It's been a while since we last had a meaningful chat.",

"I know who you really are, Véurr! You can't keep us, hostage, here." Véurr laughed, with the built-in vocaliser, it shivered their spine. The lightsaber pikes activated as the Clone Troopers approached her. Leia quickly raised her arms, pushing out, knocking back the guards to the floor and their armour clattered about them, but only causing Véurr to skid. It wasn't long before Véurr herself gave Leia a sliver of her Force power, the little Skywalker suddenly finding herself immobilised. Katooni was weakly pulling on her chains.

"Don't you dare hurt her, Véurr!",

"Hurt a Skywalker?" The Empress replied, "I'm offended that you think I would outright kill her. Or maybe I should feed you alive to Vader and Ragnos." Are her Akuls immortal too? "You would be quite a delicacy for them." She's enjoying this. Who knew the Empress could be so sadistic, she is insane! Especially if she is so casually talking about how Leia should die. She hates her life already. Next, Véurr's hand twisted into a claw, that meant one thing: Force Choke! Leia instantly clawed at her neck as her airway was being cut off from much-needed oxygen. Véurr lifted Leia off her feet, suspended in the air as she helplessly kicked out, all Leia could see was stars, her vision beginning to go black. Using whatever strength she had, she sent out a cry for help to Ahsoka through their Force bond before falling unconscious. Empress Véurr dropped Leia's unconscious form to the floor with a solid thud, one of the guards picked her up after recovering from the Force Push, exiting the chamber to put her in a cell designed to lock Force-sensitives inside and cut them off from the Force.

"If I knew this is what have you become, I wish I never met you." Katooni snarled. After the fall of her and Ezra's Jedi Academy, Véurr killed Ezra but decided to leave Katooni alive. Véurr granted the eighty-one-year-old immortality, just so she can '_chat_' to an old friend.

"You can't change what occurred…" Véurr stopped to work out the maths, time never has meaning to someone who can live forever. "Four-thousand and seventy-six years ago. Oh my, it's been that long since the Clone Wars.",

"You should have been left to rot in a gladiator arena. I hate you! I hate you, Ahsoka Tano." Any sense of self-control Véurr had snapped, as power began to build up in her hand. It crackled with energy, red electricity and she pushed her arm forward, sending a stream out at Katooni, who cried out in pain and it didn't take long for her to lose consciousness. How dare she call her by a dead name. The Empress left Katooni's unconscious form in the chamber, to go see the other guests that have now been placed into a cell at this stage.

_ With Ahsoka, Rex and Leia… _

_ Time: 0630 (06:30; Coruscanti Time)… _

(_Scene: Prison Cell, Underneath Eternal Palace, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Ahsoka groaned aloud as she regained her conscious state. She was knocked out from behind after she heard Leia's plea for help. So much for playing the game, now they really dug themselves a grave. Looking around, she was in some kind of cell, Leia was with her and so was Rex without his armour, only left with his blacks. This is really bad and it didn't take their host long to show her true colours, what's worse? Ahsoka could not feel the Force, this cell was designed to cut her and Leia off and the kriffing cell is ray shielded too. This is just great, `Soka wonders if Anakin, Padmé and Kaeden are not having a fit right now. The Jedi Knight knows if they escape and return in one piece, she is on a one-way ticket to getting the couch and Leia being grounded until she's forty. Then Rex, well… his brothers will most likely lock him in his room and make him do paperwork. Happy days for them. Rex was next to wake up, followed by Leia as she rubbed her neck, indicating Véurr choked her Padawan. There were no signs of bruising, which means… it was a Force Choke, Empress Véurr is Force-sensitive, she's a Sith! No wonder everything feels dark and oppressed, it's all because of Véurr. Rex groaned, realising he is not wearing his armour, he hates that, his armour makes him feel safe and secure. Ahsoka locked Leia in a hug, using their bond to send a wave of calm, everything is going to be alright. Rex sat on the other side to reassure his Commander, they got out of situations like this before, they can do it again and the General gets really resourceful when she is disconnected from the Force. Hearing footsteps, only one, they looked through the ray shield, seeing Empress Véurr standing outside.

"Who would have thought in the four-thousand and fifteen years I have ruled this Empire, that I would meet this unexpected scenario." She mused,

"Who are you?" Ahsoka glared angrily,

"So naïve, Ahsoka." The name was like sawdust to Véurr, a name she has not spoken of for over four millennia. Deciding it is the right time to reveal herself, she pressed something, a release at the side of her mask. Ahsoka, Leia and Rex heard clicking from within the mask and with a hiss, it separated into three. Two of the side plates moved over her cheeks, while the top section of the mask raised above her forehead, resting between her montrals. The displaced trio's eyes widened in shock, horror and disbelief, Ahsoka's reaction being the worst, she was close to having a panic attack. No! It can't be! She wouldn't- she would never- Ahsoka wanted to get sick. A pair of haunting sulphur yellow-gold eyes with penetrating red pupils stared at the three of them. "You are, of course, my weaker half."

She sounded like her. Ahsoka was looking at… an evil reflection of herself.

Oh Force, help them.

_To Be Continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then… Galaxy-2 Ahsoka is having the trauma of her life. Yes, Katooni is still alive after all this time. Véurr has the ability to give people immortality if she wants, but she has given it to Katooni because… she likes the thought of having an old friend, not in the sentimental kind of way.
> 
> If any of are not familiar with Darth Véurr's origins, though I gave a quick overview, the details are in a separate series and I will be making plenty of references to them. Somewhere down the line, even Galaxy-1 is going to get pulled into this. At the moment, Véurr has just learned alternate galaxies do exist, right now she doesn't have the means to access these galaxies, but she will soon enough.
> 
> Come to think about it, it is so weird to write her from another perspective or angle. Along with having to change her tone and the way she expresses her words. You may have quickly figured out, she is the main villain of this series as well.
> 
> Stay tuned for Chapter 3 of Arc 1! We are officially half way through this arc.


	3. A Rebellion Built on Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in eternal darkness, a spark of hope is enough to light the fires of rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much say about this chapter. I will have a better analysis within the end notes.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"You can best serve civilisation by being against what usually passes for it."_

\- Wendell Berry

* * *

Arc 1: Discovery

* * *

Chapter 3: A Rebellion Built on Hope

* * *

Legend:

_Underline/Italics: Time, Year & Scene change_

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via transmissions, devices and Force Bonds_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Dreams/Nightmares**

** _Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts/Visions/Voices speaking_ **

* * *

Character Profiles:

Ahsoka Tano (Galaxy-2):

Age: 33 Years

Born: 36 BBY

Planet of Origins: Shili; Expansion Region

Species: Togruta

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Knight, Former Padawan, Mentor, General of the 501st Legion, Leader of Torrent Company

Year of Marriage: 11 BBY to Kaeden Larte

****

Leia Skywalker (Galaxy-2):

Age: 16 Years

Born: 19 BBY

Planet of Origins: Naboo; Mid Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Positon: Padawan Learner, Commander of the 501st Legion

****

Captain Rex (CT-7567/Galaxy-2):

Age: 26 (Standard)/46 (Physical)

Born: 32 BBY

Planet of Origins: Kamino; Wild Space

Species: Human (Clone)

Affiliation/Position: Captain of the 501st Legion, Joint Leader of Torrent Company

****

Darth Véurr (formerly Ahsoka Tano - Deceased in 19 BBY):

Age: 4009 (Actual)/45 (Physical) Years

Born: 39 BBY (Original)/4 ABY (Clone)

Planet of Origins: Shili; Expansion Region (Birth)/Kamino; Wild Space (Clone Birth)

Species: Togruta/Clone

Affiliation/Position: Former Jedi Knight, Former Mentor, Former General of the 332nd Battalion, Former Leader of Akul Squadron, Sith Lady, Former Apprentice of Darth Sidious and Marka Ragnos, Former General of the 332nd Stormtrooper Battalion, Ragnos, Empress of the Eternal Empire II, God

* * *

_ Year: 4054 ABY… _

_ Morning… _

_ Time: 0840 (08:40; Coruscanti Time)…  
_

_ Days on Galaxy-38: 0  
_

Canon: _Post-And the Sky Turned Red_

(_Scene: Prison Block, Underneath Eternal Palace, Upper Level, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Ahsoka was frozen, it was like her body suddenly forgot to function, all her muscles were locked. She couldn't breathe, all she could do was stare at the horrible sulphur yellow-gold eyes that burned with rage, anger and hatred and the glowing red pupils that pierced her soul. While the white facial markings appear more altered due to maturity, they are still recognisable. She would never do this, Ahsoka would never become… that, sure there are times she has gotten angry, but never to the point, she'd let it bring her to the Dark Side! This has to be some kind of sick joke. Maybe it's just a nightmare, it is all in her head, perhaps pinching herself will wake her up. This is all a dream or some twisted vision the Son is trying to torment her with. Ever since the strange event of Mortis, Ahsoka remembered what she did under his influence and control, it haunted her and she had consistent nightmares every time she went to sleep and sometimes… she even thought she saw the Son. Even if he's dead, there is a part of him in her that will always torment her or tempt her into using the Dark side.

Leia Skywalker was completely unprepared for what she saw, she expected anyone's face under the mask, anyone but… her Master's. She recalled Véurr's words after she was caught sneaking through the prison block, Véurr called Katooni her 'old Padawan'. They were Master and Padawan so long ago, over four-thousand years ago. Leia may not know Katooni of this galaxy, but if she was in her position, if she found out her Master has fallen to the Dark Side, she'd be traumatised and betrayed. What made this galaxy's Ahsoka Tano fall? Why would she do such a thing? Why did she turn her back on this who most likely cared about her? All her friends, her family, the Jedi Order! How could this Ahsoka allow herself to become this… monster, this… demon of the Force. So many questions ran through her mind, some of which can only be answered by Katooni if Véurr hadn't killed her already.

Captain Rex (CT-7567) of the 501st Legion is normally known for keeping a cool head under intense amounts of stress in any scenario, any situation. His training has prepared him for it, his experience has steeled him as hard as Mandalorian Iron. However… no training or experience could have prepared him for this, to gaze at the face of Empress Véurr of the Eternal Empire II, to see her bear the face of his General. His mind was playing tricks, his mind had to be playing tricks, maybe the guards drugged him with a concoction of hallucinogens and sedation before throwing him into the cell with his General and Commander. This was wrong, this is all wrong, if this Véurr here was once Ahsoka Tano, surely like his General here, she would never betray them! The colour of her eyes burned into him, carving itself into his conscience, his memory, those eyes were once sapphire-blue; bright, lively and full of kindness. Rex could feel the hatred and anger radiate off Véurr, it wasn't just in her eyes, it is like she is the very embodiment of anger, hate and rage. It gave him the impression Véurr was created by the negative emotions of mankind and alien species, which took on a physical form. It's not true though, Véurr was once this galaxy's Ahsoka Tano.

"What is the matter?" Véurr asked them, breaking the air of silence. Oh, Leia really hated this, so did Rex. It was much easier to listen to Véurr with the modulator altering her voice, now that it's turned off, it's like listening to an exact carbon copy of Ahsoka. "Loth-Cat got your tongue?" The Empress began to pace outside their cell, arms behind her back as the black cloak gently flowed behind her. "Deny it all you want, but you see the truth. I once bore the name Ahsoka Tano, but she died and I ascended to greatness.",

"Greatness?" Leia snorted, managing to keep an air of defiance in the face of fear itself. "Greatness is becoming a Sith, an oppressing Empress that doesn't give the people a voice? A God who expects the people to worship you out of fear?",

"You never fail to amuse me, Skywalker. It is a tempting thought to take you as my Apprentice." Véurr hummed, "It's been a long time since I had an Apprentice. The last one tried to usurp me and… hm… his end wasn't pleasant unless you want the gory details.",

"You leave my Commander alone, aruetii." Rex growled, glaring at the dark, evil version of his General. "She would never join you. You are a monster, no better than those beasts you keep as pets." All of a sudden, Rex was lifted into the air, immobilised and brought fairly close to the ray shield, a little too close for his comfort. He doesn't know if the shield is electrified or not. Leia was shouting at Véurr to not hurt him, while Ahsoka was still in a state of shock.

"We are all monsters, trooper. It is only a fact of how much of the galaxy's bullshit we can take before we give in to our basest minds. I had to. My tribe exiled me when I was a child, left me to fend for myself. I was eight when I made my first kill and I killed four fully grown men." In a rough manner, Véurr thrust her arm out, Force Pushing Rex into the wall. His back hit the wall with a resonating smack, before falling to the floor of the cell beside Ahsoka. That wasn't the worst pain, but the Force makes it less comfortable. "I was about to be sold as a slave fighter. I was subjected to cruelty and neglect that no child should ever go through! I saw the evils of my galaxy first-hand." That was when a Clone Trooper appeared, he had a DC-15A Blaster Rifle slung over his shoulder, he was a standard soldier, not those elite Force-sensitive Clones. What was interesting though, his armour was painted blue, 501st blue, so the Clones here are still broken up into legions.

"Empress Véurr." He addressed, saluting her. The Sith Lady turned to the soldier.

"Speak, trooper." She ordered,

"CG-4056 has requested your presence in the war room. The situation on Mandalore has escalated." Rex's stomach turned, the Clones only address each other by number! Véurr doesn't seem to care much for her army. Véurr gave the Clone the gesture that she will be going to the war room, not before turning back to her captives.

"Think about what I have offered, Leia. If you want Rex and this imposter to live, you will accept my teachings. You have until tomorrow to decide." Pressing the side of her mask, it returned to its original state, covering her face and Empress Véurr walked away from the cell. When she was out of sight, Leia turned her attention to her Master, who was still in a state of shock. Her state is understandable, what are the chances of falling into a galaxy where you find an evil version of yourself? The young Skywalker's answer on Véurr's offer was in question, she wants to say no, wants to strongly and defiantly say no, but then… Véurr might threaten to kill them or make her watch them being mauled to death by Vader and Ragnos. Leia cares for Ahsoka and Rex so much that… maybe she should accept Véurr's offer, that's if she does hold onto her word that they will be let go unharmed. Pushing away from the thought of accepting Véurr's offer to teach her the ways of the Dark Side, Leia began gently shaking Ahsoka's shoulder, hoping she'll process anything.

"Master?" No response, "Please Ahsoka, Rex and I need you. I… I don't know what to do." Blinking a few times, Ahsoka seemed to have come around, trying to steady her breath. Her mind has finally processed what they have seen, what she has seen. An evil version of herself, ten times worse than Darth Sidious and clearly more powerful than him.

"I'm sorry. This galaxy really frightens me." She partially stuttered, her speech still a little slow from the shock. "Am I… am I capable of committing the things Véurr has done?",

"Now just stop that train of thought right there, General." Rex interjected, "I know you, sir, Commander Skywalker is the same and everyone who cares about you. You and Véurr are not the same. You are NOT an evil person.",

"How do you know?" Ahsoka snapped, "There is truth to Véurr's words. How long can we put up with our galaxy's bullshit until one of us snaps? With me being away from Kaeden, it's already putting our marriage in a strain!" That much is true, even though Ahsoka and Kaeden are very much a happy, well-matched couple, the war has strained their marriage. With Ahsoka being gone for months at a time, off-world on campaigns, the time spent apart tests them and their loyalty to each other. Leia never really forgot the argument she overheard after her Master was severely injured protecting her Grievous, Kaeden did apologise for the things she has said, but the argument was pretty heated. Kaeden did not appreciate the thought that Ahsoka would be quick to give up her life to protect Leia, yet she is forgetting that she would leave her wife a grieving war widow too. Ahsoka nearly died facing General Grievous, Leia watched as the cyborg cut her across the collarbone with his sabre, broke her leg and then threw her off the landing platform down into one of many of Utapau's water-filled sinkholes. Grievous fled, but thankfully some of the troops were down near the lower levels, ARC Trooper Fives (CT/ARC-5555) was with his team clearing out droids in the caverns. They so happened to be near the exact sinkhole they saw General Tano fall into, Fives and Appo were quick to dive in and drag Ahsoka's body out of the water and rushed her back to The Resolute with Kix (CT-6116), who almost had a heart attack. He had to reset her femur bone, used up about five packs of bacta patches to lessen the chances tissue scarring on her collar bone, then dunked her into the bacta tank while under anesthetic, on top of taking into account she hit the water surface that was the equivalent of landing on concrete! After that, Ahsoka spent three weeks recovering and going to physiotherapy to get movement back into her leg. During the recovery time, Kaeden couldn't even look at Leia, she did kind of blame Leia for her wife getting severely injured.

Kaeden Larte-Tano loathed the war, everyone knew that she hated how it gave her and Ahsoka little time to be together. Whatever time they spent, it was always disrupted when General Tano's comlink went off, requiring her presence for a war meeting. The Clone Wars have been going on for nineteen years, slipping close to twenty, if Dooku dies, General Grievous will just carry on the war and recruit new supporters to the cause. As `Soka did say, her marriage is on rocky grounds, while after the last transmission to her wife was on happy, understandable terms, Leia knew Kaeden was not happy about her lover was going on a dangerous mission, still scared after Tano fought Grievous. She was told previously it was just a patrol along the Nexus Route, but the mission was changed last minute. The year previous was hard on them, not as bad as this one, it's still bad but… the arguments are not as numerous as they were. Luke and Leia have found Ahsoka, last year, spending a few nights on the couch in their mother and father's apartment, needing to be away from Kaeden for a bit. They overheard Ahsoka ran out of the hotel room Kaeden was staying in, it was another heated argument, which resulted in the Togruta accidentally Force Pushing her wife into a wall in a brief flash of anger. Clearly, Ahsoka did not mean to hurt Kaeden, she did not mean to lash out, their father confronted Kaeden in private about it, the farmer said something hurtful to his unofficial adopted daughter, and that was what triggered the Jedi Knight to lash. After the two of them had their space, they apologised to each other, 4 BBY was very testing on them. Leia turned to Rex as he gave his response to General Tano's question.

"Because I know you are not the kind of person who would let their anger control them." His voice was steady, firm, yet… confident. "You are better than Véurr.",

"From what she told us when she was Ahsoka Tano, she never learned to move on from her past." Leia added, "If she still bitterly recalls it.",

"What were you saying about Véurr being a God?" Ahsoka questioned, making Leia bite her lower lip. She learned that part from this galaxy's Katooni after finding her locked up and being cruelly used as the Empress' torture toy, the Padawan did notice the scars and the Lichtenberg scarring. Not surprising that Katooni was electrocuted with electricity or Force Lightning.

"Oh… ah… the year in this galaxy is approximately 4000 ABY. Empress Véurr… is immortal." Ahsoka sighed, cursing a few expletives in Mando'a and Togruti.

"Nice to know there is an out of control and insane version of me in existence, especially since she managed to ascend to Godhood." Rex stared at Leia, there is no way he can let her accept Véurr's tutelage, just so they can live. That is a lie though, Véurr won't let them live, she'll himself and Ahsoka, whom she called an imposter and a weaker half. If anyone is weak, it's Véurr and this galaxy's Ahsoka Tano since she let herself fall to the Dark Side and allowed it to consume to the point she is at now. He wanted to voice that, but they're all tired, a few hours rest won't kill them, yet.

"Here, we're all tired. Let's just try to rest, alright?" He sighed and seeing General Tano and Commander Skywalker silently nod. Being that there is only a single bunk, Rex opted to take the floor so Skywalker can have the top bunk, but Leia objected, saying she'll share the bottom with Ahsoka. Knowing he wasn't going to win the argument, how can he ever win an argument against the little Skywalker? Rex hopped up on the top bunk, lying on his side, his eyes managing to catch a glimpse of Leia snuggling into Ahsoka. Those two always shared a special bond, it was not like your usual Master-Padawan bond, it was a bond he has seen with his General and former General Skywalker. No wonder they were such a pain to the Jedi Council before Anakin got a place on the Council and became Grand Master, lifting the rule of attachment. Rex then laid on his back, allowing the synchronised breaths of his superiors to lull him to sleep.

_ Next Day… _

_ Morning… _

_ Time: 0715 (07:15; Coruscanti Time)… _

(_Scene: Dormitories, Clone Barracks, Upper Level, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

"By the light of Lothal's moon." An unfamiliar voice said, speaking to something or someone.

_"Good to hear from you, Fulcrum."_ Another unidentified voice replied, _"Did you find something?"_,

"I have to be quick, I'm on shift in an hour. You may or may not believe this, but the Empress is holding three people, prisoner.",

_"Not surprising. What's special about them?"_,

"They're from another galaxy!" Fulcrum told his contact in a hushed, but excited voice. "If we can help them escape Véurr's clutches, I can bring them to you.",

_"That sounds suspicious. Are you certain?"_ Wariness is understandable when working in the Fulcrum Intelligence Department of the reborn rebellion. Working for the Fulcrum Network is probably the most dangerous job, within the Rebel Alliance, yet it is worth it, information is needed.

"I am. I helped in the arrest when they arrived out of nowhere. I know you still distrust me, but please, I am not deceiving you." Fulcrum turned to the door, then checked his chrono. "I need to leave, my shift is in thirty minutes. Just trust me." The Fulcrum Agent turned off the communication terminal and hid it under his bunk.

_ With Ahsoka, Leia and Rex… _

_ Time: 0800 (08:00; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Days on Galaxy-38: 1 _

(_Scene: Prison Block, Underneath Eternal Palace, Upper Level, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Rex was first to wake up, hopping off the top bunk to stretch his muscles. A new morning, a new day in this hell, you might as well call this galaxy Sith Hell. Ahsoka wasn't long waking up herself, quietly trying to move away from Leia without disturbing her. The girl is still exhausted, she was the one who uncovered one of many Empress Véurr's dark secrets. It still terrifies her that this version of her has become a Sith and achieved immortality, it feels wrong. There is immortality in the afterlife, with the Force, the Cosmic Force but… to live forever within this living plane of existence, it defies the rules of Life and Death; the natural life cycle. They need to find a way to escape, find their weapons, perhaps Rex could help them sneak out if he disguises himself as one of the Force-sensitive Clone Troopers. As Leia slept, the two began to search around the cell, anything, even a ventilation shaft, Ahsoka is not as small as she used to be, but Leia can shimmy through them much easier. It doesn't seem to be the case, unfortunately, it appears that when the Empress built these cells, for Force users in particular; Force blocking capabilities aside, she made sure the cell is literally escape-proof. The cell can only be open from the outside and that frustrated them both, they are completely at Véurr's mercy and Ahsoka will be damned if she lets the Sith Lady take her Padawan from her and turn her to the Dark Side. They then heard Leia groaning as she woke up from her slumber.

"Morning, princess." Ahsoka smiled, despite the situation they are in. "Sleep well?",

"It felt like I was sleeping on the ground." She grumbled, arching her back to crack it.

"Sounds accurate, Commander." Rex chuckled lightly. Then his face went grim. "Bad news, the General and I checked every part of this cell for an escape route. There's none, it's locked up tight.",

"Guess we will just have to hope a normal non-Force-sensitive soldier comes by and Mind Trick him into releasing us." Leia said hopefully,

"Granted he actually knows the code." Muttered Rex. With nothing else to do, Rex decided to some sit-ups, while Ahsoka and Leia just laid on the bunk.

_ Meanwhile… _

(_Scene: War Room, Eternal Palace, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Empress Véurr sat in her chair examining the video footage and still shots taken from the perspectives of different Clone Troopers after the platoon she deployed got themselves killed. They were sent to enforce her rules and laws on the planet of Mandalore and even tasked some of them to retrieve the Darksabre by any means necessary. Mandalore would bow before her if she holds the ancient weapon forged by Tarre Vizla. The weapon was last held by the Mandalorian Warrior Sabine Wren from Clan Wren of Krownest, she returned to her home planet after completing her search for Ezra Bridger with Katooni. Sabine became the ruler of Mandalore while aiming to keep it peaceful, she had her warriors prepared to go to war if necessary, as well as keeping a close eye on the Empress. Véurr wanted Mandalore under her control, two years after the Yuuzhan Vong War, Empress Véurr sought to conquer the planet while it was still recovering after aiding her in the final battle. Sabine saw this as betrayal, at seventy-seven years old, took up arms and rallied her people, all the clans to fight the Eternal Empire II; that was the year 56 ABY. The Mandalorians were a challenge, but nothing her army could not deal with, especially when Véurr herself was leading the battle. Véurr killed Sabine after revealing Ezra's death, she almost had the Darksabre in her grasp, until she was held back by four Mandalorians and Sabine's son, whoever the father was, grabbed the weapon and ran. The Empress didn't think much about the loss of such a fine sabre, Mandalore was hers, her Empire continued to expand. The Mandalorians lived in fear and oppression, right up to now, until something or someone has sparked their will to fight once more, this is the first uprising in thousands of years. Staring at the holo-photos, the uprising did succeed, the warriors leaving grisly messages directed at her, messages written in the blood of her troops. Then at the entrance of Mandalore's capitol Sundari, was a wall of wooden stakes, with her soldier's helmets, heads included propped on top. Then she looked at the messages written in blood, they said things such as:

_"We serve neither God nor Empress."_,

_"Long live the Rebellion!"_,

_"Hope will conquer fear!"_ But will hope help them kill a God? Véurr deployed two legions to deal with the Mandalorians, to suppress the rebellion by any means necessary. The legions deployed are the 501st Legion and the 212th Attack Battalion, the 332nd Battalion are on standby if they are needed. If they have to, it will just be easier to wipe out an entire population and colonise it, that is what she has done over her many years of ruling. Empress Véurr will break the Mandalorian's fighting spirit, she will break them to the point they will kneel before her, Darksabre or not; all the Sith Lady cares about is having every single planet within her Empire under her firm control. If blood must be spilt to achieve such control, then so be it, she will do what has to be done. It is almost curious, why after four-thousand years did the people finally decide to rebel? They must know it is a fruitless endeavour, she cannot be killed and Kamino continues to produce her Clone Army, those she granted Force-sensitivity to are sent to Zakuul for more specialised Force and lightsaber pike training, standard troopers are trained on Kamino, just like during the Clone Wars. Véurr's thoughts were broken when her comlink went off, she accepted the call.

"What is it?" Her voice was cold and commanding,

_"Empress Véurr, this is Clone Admiral 1079 (CA-1079). The Mandalorians have managed to push our forces into retreat."_ Véurr's fist clenched, her anger rising. Since when have her soldiers become so incompetent to deal with an uprising!? Why is it, two of the three finest legions were unable to subdue the Mandalorians? Forget the Darksabre, it can die with its people. Mandalore is a lost cause, a waste of space for her Empire. She put the Clone Admiral on hold while she contacted the Admiral of _The Hunter_, the official Star Destroyer for the 332nd Battalion. They are orbiting Coruscant preparing to make a jump to light speed at a moment's notice.

_"What are your commands, Empress?"_ The Admiral asked,

"Clone Admiral 0603 (CA-0603), join _The Resolute_ and _The Negotiator_ over Mandalore. When you arrive, wait for my command to commence Operation Base Delta Zero.",

_"It will be done, milady."_ Véurr switched over back to the Admirals assigned to the two Star Destroyers. _"Admirals, the Hunter is on its way. You will carry out Operation Base Delta Zero upon its arrival, once I give you the signal. Make sure all ships are recording the event."_,

_"Yes, Empress Véurr."_ The two Admirals said simultaneously, yet she couldn't help but hear the slight twinge of fear in their voices.

"Upon your return, punishment will be met, for failing to end the rebellion." Véurr growled and clenching her fist, she crushed her comlink with the Force. The footage of it will be recorded and Véurr will broadcast this to the other planets as a warning should they rebel against her rule. For now, she called one of the guards to bring the prisoners to her, he saluted with the new instructions and marched off to meet the guard on duty in the prison block.

_ Two Hours Later… _

_ Time: 1030 (10:30; Coruscanti Time)… _

Staying seated in her chair, Véurr could hear the prisoners struggling in the grasp of her guard's grips. They still fight, she almost admires their fire, almost, they will soon learn that in her galaxy, her Empire, hope is a dead word and rebellion will be added to the list. What she is going to do is also to force Leia into becoming her Apprentice, the Skywalker youngling is passionate towards people, passion is an important aspect of the Dark Side. It is not worth mastering if you don't have passion for what you want, what you desire, as explained in the Sith Code. Véurr even began mentally recalling it as her prisoners approached.

_"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."_ And that is what she will do, she will open Leia's eyes, show her the wrongness and lies of the Jedi Order, break her chains; by freeing her from the restrictions of her imposter. Véurr will show Leia that the Jedi Order doesn't care about her, they will betray the Padawan, like how they have betrayed her. It took Darth Sidious to open her eyes four-thousand and seventy-three years ago. When Skywalker brought her to the temple four-thousand and eighty-five years back, 31 BBY, the Order didn't even want her to begin with; too old, too emotional… too feral! After her ordeal, what she went through between being an outcast of four years to being almost sold as a gladiator for fifty-thousand credits, they expected her to block off her emotions, meditate and let the Force help her move on. Ha! If the pathetic Council Members were to go through what she suffered, she wouldn't expect them to move on so easily, so why should she? She hated pirates, she hated slavery and most of all: she hated her parents and her tribe. It was quite joyful she got the chance to eradicate them, Véurr, when Ahsoka was still alive, felt her brush of the Dark Side for the first time when she slaughtered Kikuk's pirate gang and was fully in its grasp as a fully-fledged Sith Lady destroying her '_home_' village with the viciousness of an Akul. Well… some of the tribe members actually screamed that it would have been a mercy if an Akul killed them. Hearing the door open, the prisoners were pulled into the room, Véurr stood up to greet them as they glared at her. "We meet again. Enjoy your stay?",

"Don't expect a flattering five-star review." Ahsoka answered in her usual snippy tone, which actually made the Empress laugh. How she remembered the days she was like that, it's too bad she has long grown out of it. "What do you want?" One of the Clone Troopers, whose armour was painted red, the Coruscant Guard, handed the Empress a comlink. This was to replace the one she broke earlier.

"I am offering an ultimatum." She replied smoothly, the mask once again, modulating her natural voice. The Empress turned on the screen that was receiving live footage from the perspectives of the three different Star Destroyers, looking directly at Leia. Her mouth was gaping, staring the screen, showing a planet she recognised: Mandalore, which is roughly two hours away by making shirt jumps through hyperspace. Why is the Sith Lady showing them this particular planet and why are her fleets orbiting it? Padawan Learner Skywalker could feel her stomach churning, she had a bad feeling about this. "As you already see, three Star Destroyers are orbiting Mandalore. The people have chosen to rebel, killing my troops in unpleasant manners.",

"I don't blame them." Rex scoffed, "You suppressed so many planets under your Empire through fear and brutality. With that kind of rule, even I would rally my people to rebel the likes of you.",

"Strong words for a Clone. Albeit, the most amusing about Clones who speak up, is that they are more fun to break." Empress Véurr stepped into Rex's space as the guard held him back firmly. "Once this is done, when Leia makes her decision, you are being sent to Kamino for… your reeducation." Leia and Ahsoka's eyes went wide with fear. Reeducation basically equates to reconditioning! Véurr allows this!? Back in their universe, reconditioning is now forbidden. Both Master and Padawan are now building up a long mental list of why they hate this Empress and her Eternal Empire II. Upon hearing his fate, to be sent to a twisted version of Kamino, to be turned into one of her many drones, no better than droids, Rex glared with defiance, snarling almost.

"It makes me sick to think you were once Ahsoka Tano. I bet your mother was appalled of bringing you into this-" Rex never got to finish his sentence as he was immediately stuck with electricity coming from Véurr's hand. Red lightning burst forth from her fingertips, the pain was unbearable as the Captain screamed. The pain seemed to last for an eternity, which was only… twenty seconds and Darth Véurr stopped the current, allowing the Clone Captain to breathe as he fell to the floor on his knees, smoke rising from his body. The pain is keeping him quiet for now. Véurr looked at Leia, who was giving her the same defiant stare as Rex.

"Where were we? Yes, Mandalore is a waste of my time, I am giving you a choice. Refuse and I will give the order to the fleets to commence Base Delta Zero." This caused Ahsoka and Leia to gasp, they were abhorred, Base Delta Zero or BDZ for short, an order worse than Clone Protocol Thirty-seven. Under Chancellor Organa, the operation is deemed illegal to use and removed from Grand Army of the Republic protocol. Véurr gave Leia her second choice. "Accept, I will recall my fleet and give the Mandalorians a second chance. Now choose and choose carefully, the fate of hundreds of thousands is on your shoulders, princess." What kind of choice is this? Leia will just say yes to spare the planet and its people, even to Ahsoka's digress. Time ticked, the Star Destroyers orbiting Mandalore were patiently waiting for their Empress to give the order, but Véurr herself was becoming a little impatient and decided to put the Skywalker under stress. "Ten seconds, Leia.",

"Commander! Do not say anything!" Rex shouted, before being given a small electrical jolt to keep him quiet. All Ahsoka did was stare at her Padawan, giving her a silent message to not choose. Leia looked at Véurr, whose finger was hovering over the comlink, her fingertip slowly lowered, indicating her time is almost up, she gave in; for Rex, Ahsoka, and the people of Mandalore.

"OKAY! OKAY!" She cried. "I- I accept to become your Apprentice. Please, just spare Mandalore and don't hurt Ahsoka and Rex any further." The Empress cocked her head to the side, looking at her new Apprentice through the HUD of her mask.

"You chose wisely, my Apprentice. Your friends will be unharmed." That was when she turned her back on them, facing the screen and pushed the button on the comlink, linking her to the three ships. She had no intention of sparing Mandalore, the success of the Mandalorian's uprising will only spread to other planets, she will make an example if you ever resist or challenge her rule. "Execute Operation Base Delta Zero.",

"WHAT!?" Leia screamed at the top of her lungs, as her guard held her by the shoulder, stopping her struggle. "Véurr, stop! You promised!" All Rex and Ahsoka could do was stare sadly as the three ships began their orbital bombardment of heavy lasers on the planet's surface. Tears fell down Leia's face as the green beams of death tore apart the surface, atomising it, melting it, killing everyone that couldn't escape. That included flora, fauna, all traces of Mandalorian culture, the people, men, women, children, babies, the pregnant and the elderly… in the space of twenty minutes, Mandalore was nothing more than a molten mess that will take hundreds, even thousands of years to cool and harden. It will even take longer for life to reappear. If they could feel the Force, if it were not for the Force-blocking cuffs, the Force is most likely screaming and weeping for the deaths of so many people. Véurr waved her hand dismissively at the guards, a wordless signal to return the prisoners to their cell. Once Leia calms down, she will begin her training towards the Dark Side and the Empress has already planted the seeds in her mind. Hopefully, Leia will be much easier to reign in compared to her previous students who came to her and begged at her feet to teach them. It was pitiful, yes, but at the same time, it is a dangerous galaxy to be a Force-sensitive, many Force users have and babies who have sensitivity… disappeared.

_ A Couple of Hours Later… _

_ Afternoon… _

_ Time: 1640 (16:40; Coruscanti Time)… _

(_Scene: Dining Hall, Eternal Palace, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

After releasing the footage of Mandalore's fate to the other planets, they got the message loud and clear should they attempt to rebel. The Empress got many frantic transmissions from different leaders, begging her that they would never rise up against her control; then making public statements that all form of resistance is deemed illegal activity and any offender caught doing so will be punished severely. It is curious to Véurr why the Mandalorians only rose up now, she knew they were afraid of her, feared her, well knew that they cannot kill an immortal, a God. The Empress sat alone as she had her dinner, she may be immortal, yet even an immortal has the need to eat as well. She finished her meal as the Admirals of _The Resolute_ and _The Negotiator_ entered, both trying to remain calm as they recalled her words about punishment. They both knew their Empress can get very creative in how she punishes her associates, you could almost write a book about it, a very lengthy book. Both Clone Admirals - CA-1079 and CA-5102 stood to attention, even though Véurr could feel their fear roll of them in waves and she liked it, while it is only a small percentage of the fear she can feel throughout the entire galaxy. She basks in that fear. Turning to the Admirals, the Empress stood up at her full height, putting her mask back on. She towers most of her army and her montrals acquitting to her height, she held her hands behind her back, her spine rigid straight. The Admirals did their best not to gulp out of fear, as they stared at Empress Véurr. She spoke first.

"Explain to me, Admirals. How did two of the three finest legions get overrun and forced to retreat by the rebelling Mandalorians?",

"It was an ambush, milady." Admiral 1079 revealed, "They caught the troops off guard. They were unprepared.",

"We agreed to recall the soldiers until we had a better plan in place." Added Admiral 5102. Empress Véurr began to walk left and right, under her mask she was not happy and already had a very painful punishment for them in mind.

"Let me remind you, Admirals, four-thousand and seventy-three years ago, the 3rd Ranger Battalion, backed up with the 212th Attack Battalion went to that very planet to aid in the Siege of Mandalore. They were able to beat back the Mandalorians and capture Maul." She then chuckled, "I would not be surprised the troops who fought in the Clone Wars are turning in their grave. There was also the quelling of the first Mandalorian uprising led by Sabine Wren in 56 ABY. What made this one different!?",

"Please, Empress. Give us another chance!" Pleaded Admiral 1079,

"I'm afraid I have assigned replacements for you both." She growled, her red pupils actually glowed right through the black visor. "Strip them and feed them to my Akuls." The guards caught the Admirals by the arm, dragging them away as they cried for mercy. There is no place for mercy, only punishment and there is no place for weakness either, the weak die, while the strong live. Alfred, the head butler of the Eternal Palace, came to her side with an envelope in hand, he bowed slightly as Véurr took it from him. Judging by the envelope, it came from Naboo, what did the planet want now? Opening it, inside was an invitation to a ball the Queen is hosting, Véurr could help but mentally groan, she hated balls, normally she would decline, but it seems like the Queen is insistent that she makes an appearance. It would be an insult to decline, so it seems Véurr will have to find some fancy dress wear and hope her dancing skills are not too terrible; the ball is in two weeks. That is more than enough time, to find something to wear and train her new Apprentice. With that, the Empress left the Dining Hall.

_ Night… _

_ Time: 2200 (22:00; Coruscanti Time)… _

(_Scene: Underneath Eternal Palace, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Ahsoka, Rex and Leia were asleep once more, this time all three huddled together on the floor. They were trying to comfort Leia after they all witnessed the destruction of Mandalore, watching the planet's surface become nothing but a molten mess and no doubt, the Darksabre is lost forever. A weapon steeped in Mandalore's long, bloody history, but it was of such significance to them, it was their heirloom, their culture and symbol of leadership. Rex and Ahsoka have never seen anyone who could be so… evil and monstrous, Véurr doesn't care about the lives of others once she maintains her power over everyone, power over everyone using fear. It makes Tano sick that she used to be Ahsoka Tano so long ago, learning from what little information Véurr gave about herself, it was actually about Ahsoka of this galaxy. This Ahsoka did not have a happy beginning, it was no wonder she is so angry, while her anger is justified, she should have moved on, yet she didn't and she let her anger and hate consume her. To be another victim of the Dark Side's corrupting embrace and now Véurr is so deep in the corruption, she is far beyond saving or redeeming. She's a lost cause. The displaced trio were suddenly jolted awake when they heard the ray shield deactivate, their eyes catching a Clone Trooper, one of the Force-sensitive units. The soldier raised his arms, to say he meant no harm to them. Rex frowned, is this a trap or is he really trying to help them escape?

"It is understandable you don't trust me, but we have to hurry." He said in a hushed, whispered tone. "I can get you all out of here, to safety. I- I have your weapons. Rex, I could only grab your pistols and holsters, could not afford to lug your armour." Standing up, the group took their weapons, Leia and Ahsoka clipping their lightsabers, as Rex attached his pistols to his waist. "Come on! There's a secret passage we can use." The turncoat soldier turned to lead them out until Leia stopped him.

"Wait!" She said, "We need to free Katooni. We can't leave her here to be Véurr's torture toy!" Well… that puts a dent in the plans for a quick escape. The soldier grumbled under his breath, Rex hearing Mando'a expletives, as he weighed out the positives and consequences in his head.

"Alright, kiddo." Since they didn't have Force-blocking cuffs attached to them, they were able to use the Force, which is a relief. For now, Leia and Ahsoka blocked their signatures to prevent Véurr from detecting them. Running down the end of the corridor, Leia used the Force to open the door, rushing in. There, they found Katooni unconscious, chained against the wall. There was a strange staff on some kind of pedestal, it radiated with the Force, so Ahsoka grabbed it, slinging the leather stop over her shoulder as Leia activated her lightsaber, cutting through the chains, catching Katooni in her arms. She needs medical help, Rex offered to carry the elderly woman, then they rushed out, the trooper led them to the secret passage. He managed to open the hidden door, which seems to lead to a network of sewer systems, the soldier must have discovered it by accident. Everyone stepped in, amazingly they have avoided confrontation with the other guards unless their new friend here knocked them all out. Wait till morning, Véurr is going to be very unhappy and most likely angry. As they followed the Clone, Leia decided to speak to him.

"Who are you? Why are you helping us?",

"I'm a Force Elite Trooper, CC-2187. As for why I'm helping you?" He removed his helmet and dumped it, most likely meaning he is not returning to the palace. He didn't plan to anyway, made sure his Fulcrum communication terminal was erased and destroyed. If he was caught, he'd be either dead or reconditioned. CC-2187 opened his eyes to his Empress' true evil after she ordered his squadron to murder an entire village on the planet of Jakku, another village, not the one that fell to the First Order in 34 ABY, four-thousand and twenty years ago. That was six years before they appeared, six years before both the First Order and the New Republic fell. The eradication of the village was roughly a millennia ago, CC-2187 was born approximately two-thousand years ago, he lost count when time has no meaning. He honestly thought he was serving for a better, peaceful future, as his training taught him, that Empress Véurr was a kind and just ruler; she is far from it. Véurr is a monster, a tyrant, someone who rose up from the darkest pits of Sith Hell, yes, she may be a God, but a God should not use fear to control her people and planets. "I see the Empress for who she truly is. She's a monster, so I have been feeding information to a hidden resistance group, they are located in Level Thirteen-Thirteen. They disguise themselves as a criminal gang.",

"Don't you have a name, vod?" Rex asked him. CC-2187 winced at the word vod, no one calls him that, no soldier ever uses that word. They were discouraged from forming a brotherhood, discouraged from naming each other. One trooper who named himself was electrocuted to death by the Empress herself, his death was agonising.

"No. Naming ourselves is forbidden." He sighed,

"If you were to be given a name, what would you name yourself?" He tried not to jump upon hearing that voice, reminding himself the Togruta Jedi behind him is not Véurr. She's from another galaxy, where she didn't become an evil, corrupt tyrant. As they walked the sewer passages, CC-2187 thought long and hard about what name he would give himself. After some time, they descended many levels the sewer system was connected to, finding the grate that leads to Level Thirteen-Thirteen of the Underworld. Before stepping out, he turned to his… newfound friends and recalling his history lessons, he realised he shared the same number as a First Order soldier who defected to the old Resistance General Organa-Solo led. CC-2187 feels he would be honouring that soldier, who fell to the rise of this Empire in 40 ABY.

"Finn. You can call me Finn." His answer made Rex, Ahsoka and Leia smile. They someone they could trust, Finn is not another nameless or faceless soldier. He is a man.

_ Midnight… _

_ Time: 0000 (00:00; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Days in Galaxy-38: 2… _

(_Scene: Hidden Bunker, Level Thirteen-Thirteen, The Underworld, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Finn managed to buy his friends some cloaks and to keep Katooni warm, as well as himself. It is just a security measure, even though no one cares about who you are in this kind of place. It's all about survival. Going through the maze of back streets, the group seemed surprised that Finn knew where he was going, when it comes to a resistance group, they make sure to hide themselves well. It wasn't long before they stopped outside a metal door, like… some kind of hidden bunker. Is that where the resistance is holing up? Is this one of many bases? If Ahsoka, Leia and Rex can get the group to trust them, they might be able to help them return home. Finn gently knocked his guarded knuckles against the door, they waited a few minutes before someone opened a small window, enough to only see his eyes.

"By the light of Lothal's moon." He said. Was that some sort of passcode or a secret phrase? "I am Fulcrum." What's a Fulcrum? The small window closed shut, then the main door opened with a quiet hiss. The escaped trio and defected soldier entered, finding themselves in what feels like a whole new world. Many people were inside going about their duties, between intelligence management and recruiting people to the cause. The man who let them in signalled them to follow him to this rebel base's leader or Commander. Entering the office, he left the group.

"I see you weren't lying, Fulcrum." The leader said. Rex stepped forward, it's out of his place, but Katooni needs treatment.

"Ma'am, Katooni here, she needs medical help. Please." The leader's eyes widened, she read so much about Katooni and genuinely thought she was dead. Opening the door, she called out for the medical officers, who rushed in and took Katooni from Rex's arms. They all hoped she would make it. The Commander turned to face them. Rex introduced himself. "My name is Rex. I'm the Captain of the 501st Legion.",

"I'm Leia Skywalker, a Padawan Learner." Ahsoka was about to introduce herself, but the Rebel Commander interrupted.

"You are Ahsoka Tano. I know, your alternate version is the reason we are in this predicament." There was bitterness in her tone, making Ahsoka wince. Her alternate version has wronged so many people, planets. She's a monster in this galaxy. "Well then, Fulcrum was not lying, you are from a different galaxy. Therefore, I welcome you to the rebellion," She saw his designation on his armour. "CC-2187." Fulcrum was quick to correct the Commander.

"Finn." He said to her firmly, "Commander Finn at your service." The unnamed rebel leader smiled at him, then turning to the others.

"I haven't introduced myself. I am Commander Devola Mothma, I am one of the descendants of the Mothma name." The Commander, now identified as Devola, revealed. "I welcome you to the rebellion. The Eternal Alliance of Light."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

Aruetii: Traitor, Foreigner, Outsider

Vod: Brother/Sister/Comrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, the trio have met the rebellion and a descendant of the Mothma surname. So yes, expect quite a few OC characters as the series progress, but that doesn't mean they'll be there in the end, alive.
> 
> Empress Véurr is not messing about, she does not have time for the weak in her army, hence her… brutal execution of two of the Clone Admirals. Her entire army is made up of Clones and her rules are much stricter on them than the era of The Clone Wars. She completely forbidden Clones from naming each other, only to address them by designation number. Brotherhood is discouraged, she does not want uniqueness and individuality in her army for fear they will also rebel against her. Hence, CC-2187's mirroring storyline or beginning to FN-2187 and that is why he chose that name.
> 
> Speaking of mirroring, I purposely made the destruction of Mandalore via Base Delta Zero (BDZ) to mirror the destruction of Alderaan; minus the planet is an asteroid field. Mandalore will heal after being turned into a molten mess, but that will take hundreds or hundreds of thousands of years and… the Mandalorians are completely wiped out, say for a few bounty hunters who were not even on the planet. Uh oh, cue some joining the rebellion. Yes, I did also want to traumatise sixteen-year-old Leia Skywalker in a similar way Leia Organa watched her home and people be obliterated by the Death Star I when she was nineteen. I love my parallels.
> 
> If you have noticed, I did go for a slight bit of realism with Ahsoka's and Kaeden's marriage. Seeing a loved one go to war and being away from them for long periods is going to cause strain on a relationship. This is one of the minor differences to the relationship G-38 Ahsoka and Kaeden had, granted they were both seventeen and not twenty-five. Since they are bound to have more arguments, there is going to be a bit of lashing out. G-38 Ahsoka's option is normally to shut people out. Due to word count in the notes, since this can turn into a mini-essay, if you want me to go into further detail about the differences of G-2 and G-38 Ahsoka and Kaeden's relationship and any other related questions, I will be happy to oblige.
> 
> If you so wish, if you have a question, pop an ask in my Tumblr account. My username is RangerSlayer-97 and I will answer it as soon as I can, or pop the question with your comment. I can post a separate non-story for Questions and Answers on this series or even on my Galaxy-1 and Galaxy-38 universes. I have no problem clearing up some questions or queries.
> 
> We are nearing the end of Arc 1 that is the precursor of Crisis on Infinite Galaxies. I will release information about the intermissions after the final chapter is up.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally somewhere safe, displaced Ahsoka Tano, Rex and Leia Skywalker make do with the peace and recovery time they have, while figuring out how to get home. However, even in a time of quietness, hard truths come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, good news: another chapter out. The bad news is Arc 1 has increased from a four-part chapter to five parts. I promised the finale would be Chapter 4, but things changed slightly. Sorry, just keep hanging in there, it will stay to five parts and I will get the first intermission out when it's ready.
> 
> It's a lengthier chapter compared to the previous three, mostly focusing on some bonding time, processing things and further unraveling bits and pieces of Finn's past within Véurr's army. It is a calm chapter, sort of, but you can guess things are bound to go wrong judging by the chapter title.
> 
> If there's any spelling or grammatical errors I missed while being proof-read, I will come back to fix it.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Anything that can go wrong will"_

\- Counterattack; _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_

* * *

Arc 1: Discovery

* * *

Chapter 4: The Calm Before the Storm

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Year & Scene change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via transmissions, devices and Force Bonds_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Dreams/Nightmares**

_ **Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts/Visions/Voices speaking** _

* * *

Character Profiles:

Ahsoka Tano (Galaxy-2):

Age: 33 Years

Born: 36 BBY

Planet of Origins: Shili; Expansion Region

Species: Togruta

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Knight, Former Padawan, Mentor, General of the 501st Legion, Leader of Torrent Company

Year of Marriage: 11 BBY to Kaeden Larte

****

Leia Skywalker (Galaxy-2):

Age: 16 Years

Born: 19 BBY

Planet of Origins: Naboo; Mid Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Positon: Padawan Learner, Commander of the 501st Legion

****

Captain Rex (CT-7567/Galaxy-2):

Age: 26 (Standard)/46 (Physical) Years

Born: 32 BBY

Planet of Origins: Kamino; Wild Space

Species: Human (Clone)

Affiliation/Position: Captain of the 501st Legion, Joint Leader of Torrent Company

****

Darth Véurr (formerly Ahsoka Tano - Deceased in 19 BBY):

Age: 4009 (Actual)/45 (Physical) Years

Born: 39 BBY (Original)/4 ABY (Clone)

Planet of Origins: Shili; Expansion Region (Birth)/Kamino; Wild Space (Clone Birth)

Species: Togruta/Clone

Affiliation/Position: Former Jedi Knight, Former Mentor, Former General of the 332nd Battalion, Former Leader of Akul Squadron, Sith Lady, Former Apprentice of Darth Sidious and Marka Ragnos, Former General of the 332nd Stormtrooper Battalion, Empress of the Eternal Empire II, God

* * *

_ Year: 4054 ABY… _   


_ Morning… _   


_ Time: 0210 (02:10; Coruscanti Time)… _   


_ Days on Galaxy-38: 2 _

Canon: _Post-And the Sky Turned Red_

(_Scene: Sleeping Quarters, Hidden Bunker, Level Thirteen-Thirteen, The Underworld, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Rex (CT-7567) sighed in content as he laid his back on the top bunk of the bunk bed. He only sighed because it was a proper bed, with a slightly thin mattress and a quilt to keep him warm, that is quite a change from being in that prison cell courtesy of Empress Véurr. Leia was conked out on the bottom, poor Commander was exhausted, from the time they spent here in this alternate galaxy or reality, wherever and whatever this place is, it's all been an intense, compact rush. The Captain doesn't even know how much time they even spent here, neither does General Tano, time didn't mean much to them when they were trying to survive. Leia had Rex outed to the medical team to give him a health check after being fried by Véurr's red lightning, which did spark unwanted memories for his General. The last person she recalls being able to utilise red lightning was a being or Force God… Overlord known as the Son, a physical embodiment of the Dark Side itself. The Clone trooper wonders if the Empress is basically the Dark Side, as the medics checked him over for any lasting damage, Commander Skywalker described the Empress as a pitch-black void or a black hole; the Dark Side didn't just ooze or flow out of her, she was radiating the Dark Side. It scared Leia to think this person could hold so much power over the Force, she can't even believe such evil exists in this world, Darth Véurr is more evil than Dooku, Grievous and Palpatine combined! Given that she took control of the galaxy, ruling it unjustly with fear and oppression for the past four thousand years. Rex glanced over to Ahsoka, who was tinkering with her lightsaber, tinkering is a knack she picked up from Anakin, he often caught her at odd hours in the hangar where her and Leia's Eta-2 Actis Light Interceptors are kept; tinkering and fixing it. The proud Captain even found her asleep in the cockpit after spending, most likely, awake all night modifying it. He has asked her about this new habit, usually out of concern if he is finding her sleeping in the cockpit of the ship, the response he got was she only does this when she can't go back to sleep. Rex has tried to pry more, but he had no luck, Tano didn't want him worrying about her, well, he did worry about her and Captain Rex may have overstepped his bounds; but… when Kaeden was down for another visit, he spoke to her privately to keep an eye on her wife for unusual behaviour.

The Captain of the 501st does feel bad for the couple, the war splits them apart, General Tano leaving with them to lead a campaign on some cruel planet; while her wife watches, not knowing if she'll come back. Ahsoka fiercely promised to Kaeden that she'll come back from every campaign she fights in, even if it means coming back battered, bruised, bandaged or unconscious. His entire legion has heard about Kaeden's outburst towards their Commander after the disaster on Utapau, it is probably the worst side of Kaeden he has ever seen. While their arguments have dialled down a bit since last year, they tend to crop up every now and then; the boys come into the mess hall, telling their brothers they passed the General's room and well… heard pretty bad yelling on either side. The boys even kept a secret tally of how many times Kaeden threatened divorce when their arguments got to lava rivers of Mustafar heated. It was about three years after they got married, the arguments were getting worse as the war dragged on, but everyone is glad it calmed down, yet without a doubt, Mistress Larte, General Kenobi and Skywalker are on Fest right now, trying to fix that damn machine that sent them here to this nightmare galaxy. A galaxy where Ahsoka Tano fell, over four-thousand years ago, become the most feared Sith Lady and somehow became an immortal God that rules an unjust and corrupt Empire. Rex wonders how do the higher class of Coruscant live with this, how are they okay about this? They seemed happy and content. Does Véurr have them brainwashed with all her propaganda? It appears the rich benefit while the middle and lower class struggle. Where does the wealth the Empress keeps to herself go?

Commander Mothma came by to check on them after they were given some fresh clothes, to be fair, their clothes stunk. They were also offered to use the refresher, which was a Force send, some food and then an update about Katooni's condition. The medics reported back to her that Katooni will survive, they just have her under anaesthetic to allow her wounds to heal; from what they saw, she was struck by lightning, burns that must have originated from Véurr's lightsaber and scars caused by a vibro blade. Katooni suffered all that, for so many years, everyone believed she was dead, died in 45 ABY in an event called the Grey Jedi Rebellion. No, that was lies, Katooni faced a fate much worse than death itself, but to live forever and to be tortured by the one who used to be her mentor. That was the information Mothma gave him and Ahsoka when she did a bit of reading about Katooni, the strange staff they assumed belonged to the old Tholothian. After that, when she left, Ahsoka hasn't really said a word since they were given a room. He knew she has closed in on herself. The Togruta is still processing what she has seen, it is not easy to meet an evil version of yourself, the worst version of yourself. Rex fears that Ahsoka may think she could fall to the same fate as Véurr, but he doesn't believe Tano would stoop to Véurr's level. There isn't an evil bone in her body and Anakin will be damned if he lets `Soka fall to the Dark Side. His General is nothing like Darth Véurr, that Togruta is a monster, a predator, an Akul. Quietly getting off the bunk without waking his Commander, Rex's feet landed on the floor and he took a seat for himself to sit beside Ahsoka, still tinkering her lightsaber. She's after manually pulling it apart and she was actually half-way putting it back together, her white-silver Kyber Crystal was already placed inside. Ahsoka lost her original sabres during a campaign in 7 BBY, so she set out to find a new set of crystals on Ilum, repeated the process of recreating her lightsabers and to her surprise, the colour of her crystals were white-silver. It shocked the Jedi too, white-silver was normally associated with the orders of the Grey Jedi and the Jensaarai. Anakin theorised and analysing her signature in the Force, she was actually standing in the middle of both the Dark and Light, not aligning herself to either side. As usual for the handful of conservative Jedi, they saw her as a threat to the ways of the Order and wanted her expelled, Anakin, Obi-wan, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon and Kit Fisto objected to Tano's expulsion, just because she no longer stands within the Light, but the in-between.

Standing in both the Light and Dark was a difficult balancing act for Ahsoka, if something ticks her the wrong way, it will dangerously tip her balance. There was one incident of her being unbalanced when she and Kaeden were out with the boys at Seventy-nines in the Lower Levels. Tano went off to buy her a drink and some brave sleemo, not even drunk and not a Clone, tried to hit on her, even ignoring her signs of no more advancements. When he caught her by the arm, all Rex could hear was the sound of glass breaking and lightsabers igniting. The poor lad was Force Pushed to the floor, then finding himself trapped in a cross lock by a pair of white-silver lightsabers at the neck. It took Kaeden five minutes of pleading to Ahsoka to not lob his head off, thus committing first-degree manslaughter in a Clone-only bar! Commander Fox (CC-1010) did not enjoy cleaning up the mess and collecting statements from people, once again Ahsoka has been warned the threat of expulsion, but Skywalker always backed her, something the other Council Members didn't like. He and the boys gave statements in Tano's defence and unfortunately for Tano, Kaeden banished her to the couch when she stayed with her mother-in-law Senator Amidala. Another time, when Leia was wounded on a mission, the General's balance actually tipped, going beserk on a bunch of droids; then turned on them, he had to stun her. Moving away from his thoughts, Rex faced his General, who was after carefully placing the power cell into the lightsaber hilt.

"Do you want to talk about it, General?" Rex gently broached,

"What's there to talk about?" She grumbled, enough that he could hear her. Rex had to fight back a grumble of his own, he hates it when his General closes in on herself.

"Ahsoka." Ahsoka actually stopped as she placed the screwdriver down on the table, sighing. He always knew that gets her attention when the Captain uses her first name, which is kind of rare. The only times he calls her by her first name is when they are off duty, but it is the tone Rex uses. "Just… just talk to me.",

"It's horrifying, Rex. We're… what? Two days trapped in this world and it is controlled by an insane version of me. Me, Rexster!" The General stopped to rub her eyes, out of both tiredness and stress. "We watched her destroy Mandalore and attempted to make Leia her Apprentice. What happened that caused her to become this? I'm scared of…" She hesitated, "I'm scared of becoming someone like her. Like Darth Véurr." Rex placed a gentle hand on his General's shoulder.

"We've been through this before. You are nothing like her." He said firmly, in a tone that he believes his own words. It's true though, General Tano is a better person than this Empress who allowed herself to be consumed by the Dark Side. "Don't you dare say you share similarities to her. Véurr is the true definition of a monster.",

"But what if there is a monster inside me?" Ahsoka questioned, "A monster waiting to be unleashed?",

"We will escape this universe, General. I promise." And Rex meant it, he meant it in every fibre and bone in his body. He will sacrifice himself if it means his General and Commander gets out of this place alive, in one piece. "We'll escape this universe and the worst thing that can happen to you is Kaeden banishing you to the couch." His last sentence made Tano chuckle.

"I think I'd take the couch over the number of times she threatened to divorce me." She then slid the outer casing of her lightsaber hilt, tightening the last screw. Ahsoka set the blade to low power, activating it to make it was in working order, there was a low snap-hiss as the white blade sprang from the emitter. Rex admired the way the hilt moulded into her grip, he found a slight curvature of the hilt suited her better than her old sabres. The curve is not as angled as Count Dooku's since the sabre was designed for both close-quarter combat and plasma bolt deflection and that's where Dooku's style falls short. Ahsoka turned the weapon off, clipping it to her belt hook. The Togruta turned to see her Padawan still asleep, she found that good, Leia needs the rest, Skywalker's daughter is exhausted and Ahsoka feels she is already failing Anakin and Padmé. She promised them both that she will keep Leia safe from any harm, no matter what form it comes in, but she couldn't protect her from the harm Véurr put her through and making her feel guilty for the destruction of an entire planet. That kind of burden is something Ahsoka should carry, not on the shoulders of a sixteen-year-old. Finding herself unable to sleep now, Tano decided to get some caff from the mess hall, she made Rex stay with Leia, he needs to get some rest too. Ahsoka stood up from her seat, exiting their shared quarters.

_ Time: 0425 (04:25; Coruscanti Time)… _

(_Scene: Mess Hall, Hidden Bunker, Level Thirteen-Thirteen, The Underworld, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Ahsoka eventually located the mess hall after getting a little lost around the bunker. It's bigger than she thought, almost similar to one of the Republican outposts dotted across her own galaxy, she had to ask an astromech for directions. Inside she found the coffee machine, pulled herself out a mug and began making her cup of caff. Ahsoka is coping a little better, though her mind is still reeling from meeting an evil Dark Side version of her, so many questions whirled in her mind. If that version of her was a Jedi, where the Council, the Order go wrong? Why did they allow her to fall? Why didn't they stop her? Hearing the machine finish its job, `Soka took the fresh, steaming caff from the machine, adding four spoons of sugar to it and proceeded to sit down on an empty bench. Her orange hands wrapped around the warm mug, heating them up, watching the steam rise from the dark brown liquid. There are so many questions surrounding this universe, the answers she needs lie in the past, which is literally history now. The Republic is history, the Jedi Order is history… Ahsoka Tano is a long lost figure. Releasing her hold on the mug, Ahsoka began fiddling with her wedding ring, unlike the standard wedding rings made from fine metals, the one she bought from the jewellers was owned by a Togruta. He had a pair of Akul bone rings he carved by hand, made from the leftover Akul teeth he didn't use. `Soka admired the simplicity of the rings, she knew they were the right ones, Miara gave her approval too; given their farming background, they know how to appreciate the most simplistic things in life. The Jedi Knight purchased them, the jeweller realised she was going to propose with the ring and so, he gave her a discount; two hundred credits for both the rings, one ring was a hundred-and-fifty each. He didn't gain any profit, but it was a kind gesture, the fellow Togruta wished her luck in her proposal to her beloved. At the moment… Ahsoka feels she is even letting her sister-in-law down, no doubt she had heard about the numerous arguments she and Kaeden had over the Force forsaken war. General Tano is just so… so tired, she's been fighting since she was a teenager, fourteen years old and now she's thirty-three. That's nineteen years of her life fighting and it is all she knows, all she knows is fighting. If the war ends, who is Ahsoka Tano without the violence, without the Jedi? Who is Ahsoka Tano in a period of peace? She is a Jedi forged in fire, in the thick of the fight, a Commander, a General… well… she feels more aligned to the teachings of the Grey Jedi than the Jedi. Being submerged in the Light is equally just as blinding as the Dark Side.

_"There is no Dark Side, nor a Light Side. There is only the Force. I will do what I must to keep balance. There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. There is passion, yet peace. There is serenity, yet emotion. There is chaos, yet order."_ Strangely enough, the more times she has listened to the Force whisper this new code to her, the more it seems to make sense. It makes better sense than the Jedi Code which she finds now way too restricting, despite the new changes Anakin implemented, but there are the conservative Jedi that will follow the old code till the day they become one with the Force. Since she is basically doing a balancing act between the Light and Dark Side she has been viewed as dangerous and some wanted her expelled from the Order. Anakin defended her, so did Obi-wan, Plo Koon and Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto surprisingly too; then Depa Billaba told her if she needs anything, just ask. A part of Ahsoka feels she doesn't deserve this support, maybe let the old Jedi expel her, then she could be free to do what she wants and learn all that she can of the Grey Jedi without objection. A lot of the older Jedi Masters felt uncomfortable of having a Grey Jedi within the midsts of '_pure_' __Light Side Jedi. Ahsoka long decided to just leave and ignore them, if they want to be stuck in the past, let them; Anakin has the same mindset as her. Ahsoka took a small sip of her caff, placing it back down on the table as she heard someone enter. Is that Rex? Turning, her gaze met hazel-gold eyes, just like Rex, except his hair is black, not dyed blonde. "Finn?" He gave her a smile in response. He changed out of his armour, he's wearing clothes now, but she did take note he kept some parts of armour; only the gauntlets, greaves and the spaulders. Finn must have slightly modified his armour to be more mobile, she also saw his lightsaber pike slung on his shoulder and a blaster pistol attached to his hip, a DC-17; maybe he managed to grab one before he freed them. Ahsoka felt his Force signature, it feels a lot lighter than when he serving under Véurr.

"I didn't expect anyone to be up still, other than the Intelligence Department and Commander Mothma." He said, "Do you mind if I take a seat?",

"You don't need to ask, Finn." Tano replied, gesturing to the empty seat parallel to her. Walking over, Finn sat down, facing her, staring into her sapphire-blue eyes. He wondered was that the colour of Véurr's eyes a long time ago, he is still haunted by the angry red-rimmed sulphur yellow-gold eyes and the piercing red pupils that drill themselves into your very soul. The Clone Trooper was so glad to be away from her, his own men, there he is CC-2187, in the rebellion and his newfound friends, he is Finn. Glancing down, he saw a ring on General Tano's left wedding finger, it meant one thing. 

"You're… you're married?" Well, that came out more like a question. It got Ahsoka's attention either way.

"Yeah." She laughed lightly, fiddling with the Akul bone ring around her finger. "Been married for eight years.",

"Who's the lucky guy? Is it the 501st Captain?" Ahsoka shot Finn a look, raising an eye marking at him. Somehow, he actually copped on, almost choking on air. He nearly stumbled over his words to save himself. "I… er… um… who's the lucky girl?" `Soka had to fight back laughing at poor Finn, he was so embarrassed as soon as he copped on she is gay.

"No need to get awkward, Finn. To answer your question, my wife is Kaeden Larte." Explained `Soka. "She lives on a farming moon in the Outer Rim. Raada.",

"I know the moon, it's used to grow crops now. However… the moon shrouded in pain." Finn fidgeted the piece of fabric of his clothes that weren't covered by armour. "My squadron and I were deployed there to force the farmers to work harder and faster. As… as soon as I stepped off, I felt it. It was my first time on duty, the Force was still new to me." He then began to hug himself, if watching a village being ruthlessly gunned down was horrifying, nothing can compare to what he felt through the Force. Ahsoka sat still, not making a move, just listening to Finn open up. She figured he must have had a hard life, serving under… everything basically. "The Force wept a song like a hundred mourners. I didn't know how to… block it. The cries were so loud and… Raada was massacred four-thousand and forty-eight years ago. Kriffing Sith Hell! Véurr's signature could still be felt!" The Togruta's body locked. Could Véurr be any more deplorable!? She… her bloodlust must be insatiable! That monster massacred the entire population of Raada! How could she do that? They were only simple farmers, with only a small handful of mechanics. Has Véurr any sense of conscience? Any sense or respect of morality? Yet given she destroyed Mandalore without batting an eyelid, or giving the Base Delta Zero code lacking emotion, she has no morality. Before Ahsoka could ask Finn other things, he continued to ramble a bit more, she decided to let him do so, Finn needs to release the emotions he kept to himself. "Another assignment I was given, I was working with a fellow Clone General. CG-3636, he was just a normal trooper." CG-3636!? That must be Wolffe of the 104th and Wolfpack Squadron, in her galaxy Wolffe's number is CC-3636. So he's a General in this universe, of course, Véurr's entire army is solely Clone Troopers. "There was a report of a Force-sensitive. Long story short, we found the Force user, he was just a boy, only five. It's a dangerous world to be Force-sensitive, orders from the Empress herself was to kill the child." Finn felt tears well up in his eyes. He tried to recompose himself as he wiped away his teardrops.

"Finn, it's okay. Let it out, let it all out." Ahsoka comforted, placing her hand on his shoulder. She felt his emotions roll off him in heavy waves, deep down it must be a relief for him to release it all. It was hurting him, to bury it all, they were expected to be faceless, loyal soldiers with a number and not a name. Not for Finn, though. Finn is more than just a number, he is a human being.

"I- I couldn't raise my weapon against the boy as CG-3636 executed his mother in cold blood. The father was after returning home, Thirty-six shot him too and yelled at me to end the kid's life. I refused." The turncoat soldier's hands began to shake, his right leg getting jittery. "Thirty-six pushed me aside and ended the five-year-old with a plasma bolt to his head. Véurr punished me for disobeying her orders, ended up in a coma for three months after she sliced my back with her sabre." Finn concluded, "I still have the scar. I wish the strike killed me but… she wanted me alive." He then let out a sigh of relief, it actually felt good to get all of this off his chest. The troops he worked with were so… conditioned to be loyal without question, brutal but effective and be mindless at the same time… you couldn't even talk to them. They are just soldiers to do the Empress' bidding, to come to her side on a whim or a snap of her fingers, the Clones are expendable to her. Finn is well aware of the destruction of Mandalore, it was all the more reason he saw through his conditioning, needing to get his new friends out of the cell, away from the palace walls. Ahsoka looked up at the wall, seeing the Chrono with the time on it, time passes quickly when engaged in conversation or lending an ear to listen to and her caff has gotten cold. Oh well. She stood up from her seat.

"I'm heading to bed and get some rest." She told Finn, who nodded in response.

"Go on, Ahsoka. You need it." The Togruta turned to leave, until he called out to her again, making her stop. "Thank you for listening to me. I really got a lot off my chest.",

"Until we figure how to get myself and my friends back to our own galaxy, you are more than welcome to speak to me, Rex, Leia or even the three of us. See you around, Finn." Ahsoka smiled at him and left the mess hall to get whatever rest she can get. She has to be at full strength, for whatever is to come and no immortal Empress God is going to stop her from returning home to Kaeden, to return Rex to his brothers and Leia to her parents and her twin. That she vows, even if it selfishly means risking Kaeden being a widow, she will have to understand and accept that, as much as it hurts Ahsoka.

_ Meanwhile… _

_ Time: 1145 (11:45; Coruscanti Time)… _

(_Scene: Meditation Chamber, Eternal Palace, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Empress Véurr sat in her private chamber, deep in meditation. Being the Empress of the whole galaxy is stressful, demanding, so she finds some escape delving into the Force and to clear her mind. The planets under the control of her empire have begun a crackdown on preventing any forms of protests or rebellion. She has also increased street patrols, her spies of the Eternal Security Bureau (ESB) are looking into the cause of the recent uprising and keeping close eyes on the senators. Communication is being watched too, all forms of transmission lines, those on patrol of the hyperspace lanes are to keep an eye out for any ships that could be carrying suspicious cargo or smuggling people… rebels. Véurr has to admire their spirit, their bravery in rising up against her, but the rebellion will quickly learn that it is a fool's errand, it is nothing like the Galactic Civil War that began in 16 BBY. They are not dealing with her weak, mortal Master Darth Sidious, they are challenging the might and power of a God. As much as the Empress would like to have some fun with this revived Rebel Alliance, it's been many years since her army had a proper fight, she can't let them influence the planets to rise up against her. She has to crush them, swift and painfully, then make sure no other rebellions or rebellious voices ever rise up again. Darth Véurr has worked too hard for all this, too hard to lose it all, she will not let her arrogance get to her head, a lesson she learned from her two previous failures. Véurr recited the Sith Code in her head as she pulled herself even further into the darkness of the Force. Out of nowhere, something or someone spoke to her, causing her to snap open her eyes.

_**"How could you do this?"**_ That voice… she recognised it. Is that… the same voice called out to her again. _**"How can you live with yourself?"**_ Sensing an apparition form behind her, it did not take Véurr long to identify the Force Ghost speaking to her. The man, the Jedi who was once her father long ago, before he betrayed her. _**"What have I done to so terribly fail you, Ahsoka?"**_ The name angered her, as Véurr clenched her fist, her knuckles no doubt turning a lighter shade of orange underneath her black gauntlets. How dare he!

"That is not my name, Skywalker." Véurr gritted through her teeth. While her feelings towards Kaeden have long moved on, she will never forgive Skywalker for nearly succeeding in killing her wife all the way back on Mustafar. However, Kaeden made the choice to side with the traitors, the traitors that tried to kill her.

_**"You may bear a different name, but you wear my daughter's face."**_ Anakin countered, _**"After everything we have been through, you betrayed us! You almost killed Kaeden during the first confrontation on Mustafar."**_,

"Those are lies!" Véurr snarled, her red pupils glowing slightly as her anger began to build. "I know what I saw." The Force Ghost of Anakin Skywalker shook his head.

_**"After four-thousand years, you still believe Sidious' lies."**_ His tone was morbid, disappointment edged through it. He dare tells her, her old Master was lying to her!? Véurr knows what she saw, she and Kaeden were just talking, her trying to keep her wife calm and then Skywalker sneaks up behind Kaeden, stabbing his azure blade through her! Padmé just stood there and watched. As she and Anakin fought over the fiery plains, it allowed Padmé to take Kaeden's body. They no doubt brought her to a medical facility to heal the wounds Anakin inflicted on her, filled her head with lies once she woke up and claimed it was her own lover that attacked her. _**"Perhaps Katooni was right all along. Maybe it was a mistake finding you, Ahsoka. Maybe I should have left you to rot in a gladiator arena."**_ Véurr's anger boiled over, exploding like a volcano, it wouldn't surprise her that her Force-sensitive troops felt her anger through the Force. In one graceful movement, Véurr stood up from her seat, her right hand grasping her lightsaber hilt and activating the blade. The crimson blade sprang forward, she let out an enraged roar as her blade phased through Skywalker's ghostly form, though causing it to disintegrate. Now, it was just Empress Véurr, alone inside the chamber. The Empress took a few deep breaths to calm her anger, how dare he taunt her like that. No matter how much time passes, it doesn't matter if his lineage is now completely wiped out, she will always hate Anakin Skywalker and his family. Véurr clipped her sabre back to her belt after deactivating it, at that moment, her comlink went off. Raising her left arm, where her comlink is attached to her gauntlet, she pressed the button to receive the call.

"You may speak, trooper." She answered, giving the soldier on the other side permission to speak.

_"Milady, the… the prisoners have escaped, along with the Grey Jedi Rebellion survivor."_,

"WHAT!?" Now both her irises and pupils were glowing, a horrific mix of sulphur yellow-gold and red. It made her appear she is more a demon than a God. Her prisoners escaped! "Send out patrols and find them! If any civilians are housing the prisoners, execute them. Locate them, before I have you all punished!",

_"Yes, Empress! Right away!"_ The Clone Trooper instantly ended communication on his side to carry out his orders, with the high chances of punishment followed by death over their heads. Véurr was beginning to pace, just how in the Force did the prisoners escape. The cells were designed to be inescapable, to keep Force-sensitives in, there's only one way to deactivate the ray shield and that from the outside. There is no way they can do that unless… there is a traitor amongst her ranks, one of the Clone Troopers, either the normal Clones or the Elite aided their escape. The Padawan, Clone and the imposter are beginning to test her patience. And so, Empress Véurr left the meditation chamber to narrow and track down the Clone who defected her army.

_ Back With the Misplaced Trio… _

_ Time: 1300 (13:00)… _

(_Scene: Training Room, Hidden Bunker, Level Thirteen-Thirteen, The Underworld, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Leia crossed her own lightsaber and her Master's shoto to block the main white sabre that swung towards her. Ahsoka decided to teach Leia a little bit of Jar'Kai, also, Leia asked because she was curious about the dual-wielding style. Ahsoka wouldn't call herself a Master, but to her Padawan's perspective she is, Tano got a few pointers and extra lessons of the style from her Grand Master Obi-wan. The Togruta was thrown slightly off-balance as Leia pushed her hand out for a gentle Force Push, not enough to send her Master flying into a wall, but enough to stumble her. With the much-needed space, Leia leapt in with a barrage of strikes typical of Niman (Form VI) and out of instinct, Ahsoka sidestepped, causing her Padawan Learner to miss, delivering a roundhouse kick with the flat of her right foot. The little Skywalker was thrown half a meter across the arena, lightsabers deactivating and falling out of her grasp. She's going to be feeling that kick for a while, it wouldn't surprise her that Tano got close-quarter combat lessons from the boys, primarily from Rex, Fives (CT/ARC-5555), Cody (CC-2224) and Wolffe (CC-3636). Rex and Cody also taught her how to wield a blaster, `Soka organised lessons for her too and Leia is quite handy with a DC-15S, as well as a DC-17. This again, further put them higher on the Jedi disapproval list, at this stage, the conservative Jedi have written a novelette or a novel on why they don't like them. Leia saw an orange hand lower down to her, Ahsoka offering to pull her up, an evil thought came to her. Deceivingly smiling, Leia took her Master's hand to pull her up, remembering a technique Cody taught her, a technique no matter her opponent's height and weight. As soon as Leia got to her feet, she quickly gave a kick under Ahsoka's thigh, strong enough that her stance widened and her centre of gravity shifted, then grabbed her right arm, pulling her down slightly. Padawan Skywalker used Ahsoka's lowered body to her advantage, wrapping her arm around the Togruta's neck, catching her right arm in her own. She quickly tucked her free left arm under Tano's thigh, then mustering all the strength she had, her left leg swung to the right, dropping herself to the floor as she threw Ahsoka over her onto the mat. Hearing her Master yelp was actually funny, quickly calling one of the lightsabers, it flew into her hand as Leia positioned herself on Ahsoka, placing the extinguished sabre under the Togruta's chin and making her pout.

"I win, Headtails." She smirked, making Ahsoka roll her eyes. The infamous Skywalker smirk is going to be the death of her. It's amazing she hasn't gotten any wrinkles or stress lines yet.

"Not bad, Skygirl." Ahsoka commented, "You remember your CQC training I arranged many times with Rex and Cody." Leia got off Ahsoka, to allow her to stand. It was the Jedi Knight's turn to play dirty. When `Soka stood to her full height, she dropped to the floor without warning, performing a sweep kick, sending Leia crashing to the ground on her back. "Now who's the winner?" She sent Leia a smirk of her own, something she rubbed off from Anakin. It was Leia's turn to pout. Ahsoka stretched out her hand to call for her shoto that she let Leia borrow to practice Jar'Kai. Leia stood up on her own, playfully not trusting her Master to help and brushing the dust off her clothes. Ahsoka went through some of the common errors she made. "First things first, that wasn't too bad for a first-timer, though not perfect. Second, you may be wielding two blades, but they have to work in tandem, not on their own." Leia stepped to the side to allow her Master to perform a kata made for dual wielders. The room filled with a snap-hiss of the blades and Ahsoka began the kata, as her Padawan watched. "Yes, there are some cases the blades work alone, one used to distract, while the other gets behind the guard if your opponent is not paying attention. Otherwise, the lightsabers work as one. Always remember, the lightsaber is not just a weapon, it's an extension of yourself." Tano finished the kata and deactivated your lightsabers. They both heard the door open, watching Rex and Finn enter the room, the two seem to be animatedly chatting. At this stage, Ahsoka and Leia see Finn as an ori'vod, he has risked his life to help them escape Véurr's palace, he has more than a right to be called that. Rex would agree as well. They heard Finn laughing, it was nice, he is finally expressing himself, being able to express his emotions, the Captain must be telling him stories of the things he got up to and witnessed in their galaxy.

"Before I could object, my old General and General Tano lifted me with the Force and threw me off the wall!" Oh, Ahsoka remembered that well. That was during the Second Battle of Geonosis in 21 BBY. Well, what other way was there to get off the wall without being blown up? Poor Rex developed slight acrophobia because of that, she and Anakin apologised profusely for it, but Rex has learned to laugh at it all; he just can't guarantee being thrown off walls anytime soon. That was when Rex saw his two Commanding Officers, giving them a two-finger salute. "Ahsoka. Leia. Training I see?",

"Headtails here has been teaching me Jar'Kai." Leia said to Rex proudly. It seems little Skywalker will not stop calling her that nickname and it will most likely end up mentioned in her eulogy or on her gravestone alongside the nickname Snips. There was a sound of cracking knuckles as Finn stepped forward, he seems to be in the mood to spar.

"Well then, Ahsoka. Want to spar against a lightsaber pike wielder?",

"Sure. Let's see how quickly I can adapt then." `Soka grinned. Leia and Rex moved to the side of the training area to spectate as Finn took his lightsaber pike off his shoulder, while Ahsoka unclipped her lightsabers. Standing in the centre, the two Force users bowed as a sign of respect, then getting into their preferred stances. Tano eyed the sabre pike, it shouldn't be hard to dodge and counter, it's kind of like facing another wielder with a lightsaber stave, except there's only one blade and not two. Finn moved first with a sprint boosted by the Force, thrusting his pike forward, giving `Soka a millisecond to sidestep to the left. In retaliation to the strike, she lifted her main sabre which is set to low power mode, thankfully Finn had the same setting, no one wants to lose limbs in a training session or in a bout of friendly sparring. The swing was aimed at Finn's waist, who evaded the attack by performing a backflip, he certainly has the reflexes of a Force user. Correcting his stance, the Force-sensitive trooper swung his pike around, bringing it down on the Jedi Knight, who crossed her white blades to block it. Standing close enough to his sparring partner, Finn kicked his left leg out, catching Ahsoka by the inner thigh and unbalancing her, with the vital space he needed Finn quickly turned his pike the other way, jabbing the bottom end into her stomach; forcing the air out of her lungs. She staggered three steps back from the strike, but was able to regain her breath, she noticed Finn giving her a concerned look, thinking he hit her too hard. Ahsoka gave a wordless reply, smiling as she straightened up, deciding to mix things up, Tano leapt into the air, an aerial strike, typical of Form IV (Ataru) being the Aggressive Form or the Way of the Hawk-bat. Commander Finn realised his weapon is useless to block an aerial attack, not without having the shaft of his lightsaber pike destroyed, thinking quick, he deactivated his weapon and evaded the attack doing a dodge roll, reigniting his pike after getting to his feet. He attempted another thrust with her back turned to him, but at the last second, `Soka backflipped over his head and performed the same sweep kick she did on Leia, striking Finn in the ankle. His pike deactivated as he toppled over, front first and he felt a firm foot on his back pinning him to the ground. They both heard Rex and Leia clapping at them

"Alright, I yield." He laughed, "You sure adapt quick.",

"In war, I follow a phrase I made up: adapt or die." Tano replied, as she removed her foot from Finn's back and helped him onto his feet. "You're pretty good with your weapon. Great control, nearly caught me off guard with your speed and you actually hit me first. Clever use of the blunt end of your sabre pike, bonus for you.",

"Two thousand years and I still get my shebs handed." He awkwardly ran his fingers through his black hair back and forth. "These sparring sessions are a lot kinder than the ones I experienced.",

"In what way, vod?" Rex cocked his head to the side in curiosity. In his perspective, this is one of Tano's normal tough training sessions. What in the Force did he experience over the two thousand years?

"Um… on the odd occasions Véurr would spectate her army during their fitness tests. On a rare occasion, she would have us spar one to the point of unconsciousness for prowess in hand-to-hand combat. The really rare occasion, she'd spar with one of us." Finn explained, "I always dreaded the fitness tests for fear it would be me to face her and the Empress was already wary of me due to that mission." Leia and Rex didn't understand what he meant by '_that mission_', __however, Ahsoka copped on; he told her this in the mess hall. "In her army, there is no room for the weak. A bit like the Togruta tribes way of life it's a 'the strong live and the weak die' or 'do your part or get left behind'. There was one trooper I recall, CT-17-9999 he… to shorten the story, he was pulled out to spar against Empress Véurr. His skills didn't meet her standards, she saw him as a liability to her army." Finn took a deep breath to calm himself, he was opening up again, there's two thousand year's worth of pent up emotions inside him. "She had him stripped of his armour, leaving him humiliatingly bare naked, we were forced to watch her Akuls tear him to bloody pieces, made him their lunch. His death was so agonising I could feel it, his screams, the sounds of ripping flesh, muscle and by the time it had ended, there was nothing left of him. Just bloody bones that were licked off by her pets." Leia was trying her hardest not to shudder at the picture in her head, Véurr taunted her with the threat of being fed to her Akuls, she almost wonders how many victims were devoured by those creatures. It must be her favourite form of a death sentence, while she gleefully watching the disgusting mutilation as the victim is mauled to death and eaten alive. That is all the more reason that… monster cannot be this galaxy's Ahsoka Tano so long ago, so far back, she wasn't that cruel, was she? That's something only Katooni can answer if she wakes up before they find a way back home. By then, Finn managed to pull himself together, after getting that out. "I'm sorry, again.",

"Don't be sorry, ori'vod." Rex said to him, "You've been through more trauma than any of us combined. We are here to listen." Finn nodded back with a soft smile in reply, his hazel-gold eyes, they look so soft and full of life now. Finn couldn't express how glad he was to defect from Véurr's army if he had to witness one more savage cruelty under the Empress' iron fist; and the brutality of the soldiers… he would have considered suicide. Bringing these three from another galaxy, an alternate galaxy was probably the Force's way of crying for help. Perhaps the Force has enough of Véurr's oppressive fury if the Force had a physical form it would surely be fed up with her. "Come on. Let's go get some food and I'll tell you more stories once we sit down.",

"I would certainly like to hear that." They began to make their exit, heading to the door and leaving the training room. "You should tell me the story of the famous military tactic Ahsoka devised, one even Grand Admiral Thrawn used. The Marg Sabel, I believe?",

"I'm not a tactical genius." Ahsoka admitted. "It was lucky that it even worked. There is a funny reason that I admire Thrawn, he's one of the best Admirals in the GAR. He's a true tactical genius.",

"Don't listen to her, Finnster. Headtails is just being modest. Thrawn himself used it and praises my Master's creativity for inventing such a tactic." Leia quipped, causing Ahsoka to once again, roll her eyes sighing. She hates it when attention is brought onto her, she even turned down a military medal of honour and bravery. It would have put her on par with Admiral Tarkin and Thrawn as a decorated military leader. Ahsoka doesn't care for medals, she doesn't want to be reminded of what she did in the war when it comes to a conclusion; she wants to help Leia reach knighthood in the Jedi Order, then leave, retiring to Raada with her wife. "If it wasn't for that, the blockade over Ryloth would never have been cleared." Everyone in the room heard the Padawan's stomach growl, but she wasn't embarrassed. "Rex is right though, we'll tell you more stories in the mess hall. I'm starving!" And Leia bounded out of the training room, making everyone chuckle lightly.

"She's a little beastie, that one." Finn joked,

"Little '_Beastie_' maybe a handful, but she's a great Commander, just like Tano when she was that age before her promotion." Rex replied,__

"Leia is Anakin and Padmé's child. I won't deny she's literally a carbon copy of Anakin in terms of attitude, of course, she is a handful." Ahsoka slagged, "I wasn't that bad at her age." Rex raised his eyebrow, a small smirk coming to his lips.

"Believe what you want, General. Believe what you want." And they all left to catch up with Leia.

_ Back With Véurr… _

_Time: 1730 (17:30; Coruscanti Time)… _

(_Scene: Prison Block, Underneath Eternal Palace, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Empress Véurr stood outside the empty cell that kept her three prisoners trapped. The ray shield was simply deactivated, no sign of the traitor actually having to rewire, hot-wire or slice into the control panel. This leads to the Clone Trooper being assigned guard duty at night to patrol the prison corridor and so, most likely knew the passcode to turn off the ray shield. She could feel the small essences of the imposter's Force signature, including her Padawan, the third was interesting. It certainly further narrows down the suspects, the trooper that defected was from the Force-sensitive Elite, it's a question of who. Her soldiers were in the security room of the prison block, running through any footage they could find, unfortunately for them, they were only met with cut off footage. The traitor knocked out the guards to switch off the holo-cameras, with so little to run by, it was driving their Empress' patience nearer to breaking point. Not too long ago, she broke a trooper's neck with the Force, leaving his body to be a new chew toy for Vader and Ragnos. They have heard nothing from the patrols searching the streets for the escapees, citizens suspected of lying were shot dead, Véurr didn't care about her people; she wanted the prisoners found. No matter the cost. Even if she has to tear apart her Empire to achieve that. They even made off with her old friend, pity, it seems she will have to find a new toy to torture, it's her most favoured form of stress relief; that's something she can deal with in another time. The last thing she heard from the patrols being sent out, was that they increased the distance of their search, going down to the Lower Levels and working with the pretty much useless Coruscant Police. Véurr had been meaning to replace the police with more competent enforcers, handing it to the Shock Trooper Brigade backed by the Coruscant Guard. The move was put off due to more dire cases requiring to be investigated. While all these things are the boring sides of ruling an Empire, Véurr does enjoy, no, bask in the power it brings, the power to do what you want without being objected to. Well, some of her changes were objected by other senators, changes being called oppressing, outlandish and too restricting. She ensured her changes were implemented, may it be threatening, bribing or outright killing the senator, covering it up and handpicking another official who is simply her puppet. As the many centuries went by, people learned to give in and mindlessly accept the enforcement of rules she has brought and Darth Véurr ensured no one will usurp her throne. It belongs to her and her alone. Sensing someone stand behind her, a figure dressed in pitch-black robes, the hood covering the face, concealing the identity. Véurr didn't bother turning, just simply gave the mysterious figure the order she needed to be done.

"The imposter, her Padawan and the Clone Captain. Find them. You know what to do." Without a response or a sound, the cloaked figure walked away with the commands in hand. The order was simple: kill the escapees from the alternate galaxy. She no longer has any need for them, they only prove to be a thorn in her side. Véurr was about to leave the prison herself to attend to other matters when a voice called out to her. Again!? This time, it wasn't a Force Ghost of Anakin Skywalker, it was someone else, another person once close to her weaker half.

_**"You have fallen so far. To the point, there is nothing left of the one I called a daughter."**_ Padmé Amidala Skywalker. A person, a senator, someone she once called mother, before, like her husband, betrayed her. _**"How could you do this? After everything Anakin and I gave you."**_,

"You and that traitorous man, you call a husband betrayed me!" Véurr growled, clenching her fist. "You let me believe my wife died, instead, you healed her wounds and filled her head with venomous lies! You made her believe that I betrayed everyone!",

_**"Which you did."**_ Padmé's voice was set to her '_senator_' tone. Strong, controlled, forward, Véurr could sense her no-nonsense attitude coming through. _**"Why don't you think for a minute about whose head is filled with venomous lies, Ahsoka?"**_ Hearing that dead name a second time in a row made Véurr snap as she turned on her heels, cloak swaying behind her as she unleashed red lightning from her fingertips. The lightning phased through Padmé's spectral body, like Anakin, it made her dissipate and the lightning hit the wall on the opposite end, leaving a large black scorch mark. One Clone Trooper saw his Empress' temper unfold, he was almost afraid to approach her, but CC-2224 knew this was important and the Empress needed to hear this. Straightening himself, the normal Clone in Plastoid armour painted in orange-yellow stepped forward and the Empress immediately sensed him.

"What is it, General?" She wasn't in the mood to be dealing with the soldiers as of this moment. Why all of a sudden are the Force Ghosts bothering her now? Why did they wait four-thousand and fourteen years? Is it connected to the escapees that came from the other galaxy? It is no coincidence, it has to be.

"We managed to identify the defector. I received word from CG-7567 of the Force Elite that CC-2187 failed to check in." The Clone Commander revealed, "Empress, he is the traitor. Permission to incarcerate him and delivered to Kamino for reconditioning?",

"Negative, CG-2224. If CC-2187 is found, exterminate on sight." Clone General Twenty-four of the 212th Attack Battalion saluted his Empress. Orders are orders and good soldiers follow orders.

"It will be done, milady." The Commander left to relay the order to patrols on both the upper and lower levels of Coruscant. Once he was gone, Véurr couldn't help but be… not surprised. She knew CC-2187 was a defective trooper, yet she has given him chance after chance to prove his loyalty to her and now he managed to disappear with the prisoners. Granted, she has to give credit where it is due, Eighty-seven cleverly planned not only his escape but the displaced trio and her little friend.

_ With the Displaced Trio and Finn… _

_ Time: 1900 (19:00; Coruscanti Time)… _

(_Scene: Mess Hall, Hidden Bunker, Level Thirteen-Thirteen, The Underworld, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

The mess hall bustled with life as the rebels of the Eternal Alliance of Light gathered for their lunch. Sounds of chatter, laughter, others going about their own business filled the room, it gave a sense of ease in the face of death that is waiting to come. Everyone who joined the rebellion understood what they are up against, how the odds are stacked against them. Facing an immortal Empress who ruled for over four thousand years is suicidal enough, even if she can't be killed, the best they can do is weaken her army and control over the planets she has. To the point that they can corner Véurr and force her to surrender or, force an arrest on her, sealing her away for eternity. They will make sure she never comes back again, to cause the level of harm to the galaxy that she has wrought. Commander Mothma who was sitting a few benches down from the displaced dimensional travellers and the defected Clone Trooper is well aware of what the Empress has done to Mandalore. Through encrypted transmissions from other rebel cells, hidden from the eyes of the Empire, any Mandalorians, bounty hunters included, who weren't on the planet have actually joined up. The Mandalorian Warriors were furious about the destruction of their home planet, their people and culture, the rare deposits of valuable Mandalorian Iron, but what hurts them the most is the loss of the Darksabre. It ran through the blood of so many clans, those who wielded it bear great stories of honour and victory, with the weapon gone, they feel their culture has been violated to the greatest offence that has simply no words to describe. They want revenge, they want blood and the rebellion promises that when they are ready to strike. Right now, they are not ready for open warfare, but it doesn't stop them from carrying out guerrilla warfare, though they dare do not go near Kamino yet. The numbers are not there to carry out an operation for an assault where the Empress' army is produced, never mind the planet of Zakuul, the location of the Force-sensitive Clone's training grounds. Also bearing in mind they are challenging a four-thousand and fourteen-year-old regime that itself well embedded into the galaxy.

Mothma spared a glance at the alternate Ahsoka Tano, a version who never fell to become the monster they are suffering under. To see her… smiling, laughing, so kind… surely that could not be Empress Véurr all those years back during the period of the Clone Wars. Was Véurr like that if or when she was Ahsoka Tano? The Jedi Knight is a mystery in this universe, all records about her were erased or removed from public knowledge, Devola is under the assumption that the Empress destroyed those records, but why? Perhaps the answer is obvious, Empress Darth Véurr used to be Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano and maybe they could get more backstory if Katooni does wake up. The Tholothian fought in the Clone Wars during the days of the Old Republic II, the Commander recalled reading a book about her, said she fought in the war since she was fourteen; which was absurd as well as ridiculous. The former Padawan was on the cusp of being a teenager and she was expected to be a Commander!? Yet, who is she to complain? The Old Republic II had no shame about using child soldiers. The original Clone Army were a bunch of children in a grown man's body of eighteen to twenty years, mentally they were between nine and ten. Most Clones were mistreated or not respected as sentient beings, often described as a property of the Kaminoans or property of the Grand of the Republic, subspecies. Certain people, didn't see them that way and got close to the Clones, they were all brotherhood and many, or all Clones showed individuality, some began to question the state of the Republic, asking what are they really fighting for. Three famous Generals who were close to the Clones of their battalions, so close they were welcomed into the brotherhood were Generals Anakin Skywalker of the 501st Legion, Obi-wan Kenobi of the 212th Attack Battalion and… Ahsoka Tano of the 332nd Battalion. So far back, Devola could not help but wonder if her ancestors knew the name, Ahsoka Tano? Why did Ahsoka Tano allow herself to become… this? What caused her to become so… vile? Evil and ruthless? There's not even a shred of humanity in her heart if she even has one. The Empress is a walking black hole with a physical form and this world is dying because of her. Can this rebellion truly overthrow a God?

`Soka almost choked on her caff when Leia busied herself with Finn, telling him stories of the… what the Little Beastie; the trooper has nicknamed her, categorises as the infamous or famous however you look at it: Skywalker Stupidness. Tano has denied to her Padawan several times that she is not Skywalker stupid, though she and Rex conspired against her Master, listing off all the things she did during the war, even ones that helped lead them to victory; that they put under Skywalker Stupidness. To be fair, Finn's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets as he listened to the list, it just kept growing longer and longer. How did Knight Tano manage all that during the Clone Wars in their galaxy? To him, the war must have lasted longer than three years, which he learned in the history books. He turned his attention back to the duo picking on their General, Finn wonders if he should save her, yet at that same time, he finds the dynamic amusing.

"Then there was the time you took a hit from Grievous which nearly killed you on Utapau and after he tossed you OFF the landing platform!" Leia finished, ending the list. A rather long list that proves Ahsoka certainly rubbed off the Skywalker Stupidness and recklessness from Anakin.

"Hey! I took that hit to save your life!" Tano countered,

"Your wife gave me a lecture to last my whole life! Pinning everything on me and saying it was my fault as you were the bacta tank!" Her Padawan argued, "She would never have forgiven me if you died!" Rex and Finn began to shrink away when they realised what started out as a jest, was beginning to steer towards an argument.

"Kaeden knew the consequences after getting married! Why don't you understand that you have parents and a twin to return to?" The Togruta could feel her anger starting to flare. It feels like a small flame which is getting bigger.

"Because you have a wife to return to as well!" Leia shouted, "No wonder you and Kaeden are having so many arguments." The entire mess hall went silent as the rebels looked over to see what the commotion was. Ahsoka and Leia ignored the many pairs of eyes that are watching them, too focused on their own argument.

"Now you're overstepping boundaries, Padawan." The Jedi Knight's tone warned danger and to back down now while you have the chance. For Leia, she never backs down when it comes to her Master. "If I were you, I'd choose your next words carefully or to not open your mouth at all." Leia's famous '_Anakin Temper_' skyrocketed as her normally soft brown eyes hardened, looking like steel. Her eyes glaring into her Master's as her own became ice-blue.__

"STOP REVOLVING EVERYTHING AROUND ME!" The little Skywalker roared, scaring nearly everyone in the room; Rex and Finn even. Commander Mothma just stood there shocked. "I can't believe how blind you are! This is why Kaeden is so pissed off with you. You put my safety over yourself and have completely forgotten that you have a wife to go home to. You think your willingness to sacrifice yourself for me is selfless but it's not!" Leia started to choke up a little, tears on the verge of welling in her eyes. "You are being completely selfish towards your wife and it started since I became your Padawan. Perhaps dad and Uncle Kenobi made a mistake assigning me to you. Maybe I shouldn't have been your Padawan." Getting up from her seat, feeling tears fall down her cheeks, Leia ran out of the mess hall.

"Leia!" Ahsoka called out in desperation, but it was too late. Her Padawan ran out and her mental shields were up, high. Very high. It then dawned on the Jedi Knight, how right Leia's words were, she wasn't just protecting her Padawan Learner, she was hurting her wife. No wonder they argued so much.

_ With Leia… _

_ Time: 2215 (22:15; Coruscanti Time)… _

(_Scene: Streets, The Underworld, Level Thirteen-Thirteen, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Pulling her brown cloak over her to hide her identity, sixteen-year-old Leia Skywalker aimlessly walked through the streets of the lower levels. The hilt of her lightsaber gently bounced against her hip as she walked. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. She was just lost in her own thoughts, her mental shields were up to stop her Master from probing her mind. While she regrets yelling at `Soka, it was unbelievable at how blind she was, in her need to keep her safe; just because she is Anakin and Padmé's daughter, her Master had pushed Kaeden aside. It wasn't just the fact Kaeden worried about Ahsoka returning to her, she already knew her wife would ensure to come back no matter what state she is in. It was the fact… she was willing to sacrifice herself, but not realising what pain that will bring to the farmer from Raada. Leia began to regret a few things she said in her temper, without a doubt she hurt her Master's feelings or is this universe just starting to get to her? 

Above on the rooftop spying the lone Padawan, the black-cloaked figure watched the target. The hunter wanted to take out the lightsaber and end the girl's life, just as the Master ordered, but why kill one when you can lure them all in and strike? Retracting the hand from the sabre hilt, instead, a vibro blade was removed. Silently jumping down, the hunter swiftly moved towards its prey. Leia felt a warning from the Force, but the said warning was too late when she felt something sharp stab into the back of her leg; making her cry out in pain, falling to her knees. The pain caused her shields to collapse, like last time when Véurr Force Choked her, Leia mentally cried out for Ahsoka.

_"`SOKA! HELP!"_

WHACK!

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

Ori'vod: Big Brother/Sister/Special friend

Shebs: Ass/Backside

Vod: Brother/Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Leia is captured once again to be used as bait. The black-cloaked figure is another character who works close to Empress Véurr, but the question is: is this person just a bounty hunter who so happens to know how to wield a lightsaber? Or a hidden Apprentice that Véurr wants dead since she wanted Leia? More about this character will be uncovered as the series goes on.
> 
> I did put a few Easter Eggs/References if anyone noticed them. The first was a nod to Timothy Zain's Thrawn trilogy, with the mention of the military strategy the Marg Sabel. The second was the new nickname for Leia baptised by Finn. Surely most of you know what 'Beastie' was referring to, if not, it was referring to the film Maleficent. I still have to watch the sequel.
> 
> Well, not much else to say. Stay tuned for the finale (and it will stay five chapters). Just as a warning as the series progresses, no character is safe, regardless of universe. No character is safe from death, so taking advice from Game of Thrones, be invested sure, but don't get too attached to the characters.
> 
> May the Force be with you, always.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Displaced Trio finally go home, but not without its obstacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a full month overdue.
> 
> Remember when I said Véurr's memories of Mustafar were twisted and wrong? You'll see what Sidious did to her.
> 
> Enjoy.

_"Every traveller returns home."_

\- David Levithan, _Someday_

* * *

Arc 1: Discovery

* * *

Chapter 5: Home

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Year & Scene change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via transmissions, devices and Force Bonds_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Dreams/Nightmares**

** _Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts/Visions/Voices speaking_ **

* * *

Character Profiles:

Ahsoka Tano (Galaxy-2):

Age: 33 Years

Born: 36 BBY

Planet of Origins: Shili; Expansion Region

Species: Togruta

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Knight, Former Padawan, Mentor, General of the 501st Legion, Leader of Torrent Company

Year of Marriage: 11 BBY to Kaeden Larte

****

Leia Skywalker (Galaxy-2):

Age: 16 Years

Born: 19 BBY

Planet of Origins: Naboo; Mid Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Positon: Padawan Learner, Commander of the 501st Legion

****

Captain Rex (CT-7567/Galaxy-2):

Age: 26 (Standard)/46 (Physical) Years

Born: 32 BBY

Planet of Origins: Kamino; Wild Space

Species: Human (Clone)

Affiliation/Position: Captain of the 501st Legion, Joint Leader of Torrent Company

****

Darth Véurr (formerly Ahsoka Tano - Deceased in 19 BBY):

Age: 4009 (Actual)/45 (Physical) Years

Born: 39 BBY (Original)/4 ABY (Clone)

Planet of Origins: Shili; Expansion Region (Birth)/Kamino; Wild Space (Clone Birth)

Species: Togruta/Clone

Affiliation/Position: Former Jedi Knight, Former Mentor, Former General of the 332nd Battalion, Former Leader of Akul Squadron, Sith Lady, Former Apprentice of Darth Sidious and Marka Ragnos, Former General of the 332nd Stormtrooper Battalion, Empress of the Eternal Empire II, God

* * *

_ Year: 4054 ABY…  
_

_ Morning…  
_

_ Time: 0000 (00:00; Coruscanti Time)…  
_

_ Days on Galaxy-38: 3 _

Canon: _Post-And the Sky Turned Red_

(_Scene: Cell, Prison Block, Underneath Eternal Palace, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Leia sharply pulled on her chains in an attempt to loosen them, one way or another. Young Skywalker could not believe how stupid she was, she should not have left the confines of the hidden rebel base. Now she is back in this nightmarish prison cell, cut off from the Force and her lightsaber confiscated. What is Empress Véurr going to do to her? She is well aware the Sith Lady wants her as an Apprentice, but why her? Can she feel the strength of her connection to the Force? Is she aware who her father is? Véurr did speak the family name in a tone that held familiarity, she knew exactly who she was. Thinking about it now, what happened to the Skywalker family here? Are there descendants in hiding, like Devola Mothma? Leia wants to go home, to her galaxy, to forget this nightmare, let it all be a dream. There is no evil version of her Master, how can the Force let someone so vile like Véurr exist? Why did the Force even feel the need to create multiple realities? Why would it create this reality? How could the Force let evil win? There are so many questions, so many secrets this world hides. Four thousand years into this reality, everything that happened before is now history. The primary question that was running through the Padawan's head was: what happened to Ahsoka Tano here? Why did she turn her back on those who cared about her? Judging by the Sith Empress' tone, she appears to hold a long grudge against the Skywalkers.

Her mind then drifted to her own Master, Ahsoka. Oh Force, she is probably worrying now, Leia did send out a plea for help through their bond before she was knocked out by an unidentified assailant. The young Skywalker twin feels she may have pushed her Master too much, revealing what was causing the tensions between Ahsoka and her lover. On one part, Ahsoka was correct, she had no right to stick her nose into the Togruta's private married life, yet on the other hand, Leia did what was necessary because her own Master kept putting her first. It was always Leia's safety, ensuring every campaign involved that she came out alive, that habit became a bit controlling and restricting, Ahsoka always jumping in to save her or take the dangerous blows. Ahsoka was doing everything she could to protect her, as a promise to both Anakin and Padmé, neither would most likely forgive the Jedi Knight if anything happened to their daughter. This also had a backward effect and Leia saw it, even some of the men of the 501st. It was causing a rift between Ahsoka and Kaeden, little Skywalker didn't really hold back on calling her own Master selfish, because she was. Her Master was so caught up in wanting to keep her safe, she forgot about her wife and Kaeden was obviously unhappy about it; perhaps disliking Leia a little. Just moments before being captured, the Jedi Padawan ended up spilling all this frustration out at Tano and leaving her speechless. While it is wrong to yell at your own Master, in essence she gave Knight Tano a wake-up call. Perhaps a mean wake-up call.

There's going to be no questions about this, if she, Ahsoka and Rex get out of this galaxy alive, the three of them are going to be in for one Sith Hell of a chewing out. Her Master will most likely get banished to the couch, if Kaeden hasn't filled out the divorce forms, Rex's brothers will put him on administration work, then her parents will ground her until she's thirty. Altogether for the three of them, the Troublesome Trio, some people call them, will get yelled at all at once. It's not their fault, they always seem to gravitate towards danger or danger gravitates towards them, mostly on Leia and Ahsoka's part. No, not if, when they get out of this place, they better pray to the Force Véurr will not have any means to follow them. It will be disastrous is the Empress finds her way into their world with her army, especially with the Clone Wars still going on. The last thing their world needs is a third party entering the war. At that moment, Leia heard footsteps approaching her cell, heavy footsteps and it doesn't take a genius to figure out who it is. The sound of the metal door filled the area, an irritating screech as metal grazed the stone floor. The prison block is like another world underneath the palace, just like the Lower Levels, the Underworld. Riches, grandeur and wealth sits above, it's oppressive weight pushing down on the cruel, dark and unforgiving environment below; that's what this prison is. At one point she heard a prisoner being beaten to death, electrocuted too with the electro-staff. While it seems clear the troopers, the Force-sensitives included can be killed because they are only granted agelessness, how does the Rebellion hope to defeat an immortal Sith Lady who's been the sole dictator for the past four-thousand years? It sounds like an impossible battle, a hopeless one almost.

Leia Skywalker glanced up, glaring at Véurr as the fire-lit torches danced off her pristine black and gold-lined armour and her faceplate. The pitch-black cloak fell below her knees, it was long, but not long enough that it would get in her way if she fought. The cloak was an aesthetic, but it wasn't a liability. Compared to some Emperors and Empresses that wore fancy robes for the sake of displaying their power and wealth, Véurr wasn't like that. Sure, the armour portrays Véurr's limitless power, Leia, Rex and Ahsoka have only seen a small fraction of it, but she doesn't show off her wealth. No, Véurr's armour screams a different message, it describes her as a high-ranking military leader, a dictator, oppression and fear; there were too many words to describe it. The Empress revealed her brutality when she blitzed Mandalore right in front of their eyes. The Mandalorians and their culture are all gone, what makes them Mando is gone, their rare deposits of beskar is destroyed; the people are dead too, wiped out. With a single command an entire planet's population, culture, flora, fauna and natural resources were all eradicated. Leia could not begin to imagine how much cruelty and inhumanity could be in this heartless monster. The cell filled with the sound of clicking internal dials inside the faceplate, revealing Véurr's face, the cold, angry sulphur yellow-gold eyes, red-rimmed and the unforgettable piercing red that stabbed into her like a thousand vibro blades. Her face looks as if it was carved with military precision from a vibro dagger. She hates this, she hates gazing upon her Master's face, an alternate version that used to be Ahsoka. There is so much rage radiating from Véurr, hatred. How can she keep on feeling those emotions for four millennia? Empress Véurr just stared at Leia, her posture sharp and straight, hands behind her back hidden by the cloak. She began to circle her, like a predator that circles its prey, it is an unnerving feeling. After she walked around her three times, she stopped and finally spoke.

"You know, in this galaxy, a long, long time ago. I would have been your older sister and Luke's. If only my parents didn't betray me!",

"I would rather be dead than be related to you!" Back answered Leia, "As far as I'm concerned, you betrayed the whole galaxy!" Véurr stepped into the Padawan's space, slightly bending over as she bore her angry gaze into her prisoner's defiant brown eyes.

"You have no iota of what I went through in my lifetime." Straightening up, the Empress simply gripped Leia underneath her chin, forcing her to make eye contact. "If you are any bit like the Leia Skywalker I knew, I would choose your words very carefully. I have a short fuse, one does not desire to witness.",

"If you know us Skywalkers, you karking aruetii," The Padawan snarked, a snark that reminded Véurr of Katooni. This version of Leia never fails to keep amusing her. This child has such colourful language for her age. "We love taking chances. My family and I have nine lives after all.",

"Yet here I have wiped out my traitorous family's nine lives." Véurr mused, "The Skywalkers deserved to be wiped out. They got what was coming to them after they attempted to kill the one I loved." The one she loved? Leia's mind was almost spinning, who could ever love a monster such as Véurr? She has no heart. The Jedi Padawan genuinely had no understanding of this, so for once, she held her tongue on the matter, clenching her jaw and still glared at her captor. "Not catching my drift, princess? How about I show you?" Lifting her hand, she placed it firmly on Leia's head and used the Force to essentially force herself into the sixteen year old's mind, showing her memories. Without her shields, Leia's scream echoed the cell as she felt the Empress enter her mind and then… she saw it.

** _Four-thousand and Seventy-three Years Ago…_ **

** _Year: 19 BBY…_**

** _Time: Unknown…_ **

**Canon: **_Battle of the Heroes, Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_****

**(Flashback/_Scene: Landing Platform, Mustafar, Outer Rim, Galaxy-38_)**

**Leia opened her eyes, finding out that she is not dead, not yet anyways. What is going on? She looked at her hands, it was spectral, she was ghost. How… her mind was doing flips, unable to process what Véurr was doing to her. The Sith Lady did say something about showing her memories? How can she do that? While it is not unheard of a Force user being able to share one's memories, to enter without proper preparation is an intrusion on one's mind; but it's not like Véurr cares about boundaries. That was when she finally took in her surroundings, she was on Mustafar, no, not her, she's just standing there, like a spectator or an observer. Watching a ship land, the hatch opened, lowering the ramp, allowing the ship's owner to run out. Leia didn't notice another person running from behind, until she felt a weird tingle of the said person run through her ghostly body. She saw a figure dressed in a black cloak, the hood pulled down, revealing blue and white montrals and lekku. Togruta. Walking over to view the person at another angle, it dawned on her that the Sith? Jedi? Was holding a second person, a human, a familiar one in their arms. It was Kaeden. Kaeden is the one Véurr was on about? When the two parted, Leia gasped out of shock, screaming in fact even though both were oblivious to her presence. It was Ahsoka, her Master. Why is she here on Mustafar? What is Véurr showing her exactly? What does it have to do with her long-standing grudge and hatred towards the Skywalkers? Her family? Still, the young Commander couldn't believe she was looking at the alternate versions of Ahsoka Tano and Kaeden Larte. They both appear to be in their twenties. How many parallels does this galaxy share before it all collapsed? Leia then listened to the exchange between the two.**

**"What are you doing here?" Ahsoka exclaimed, "I told you to wait for me." Why would Ahsoka tell Kaeden to wait for her?**

**"Your parents, Anakin and Padmé came to our apartment." Kaeden revealed, in a slightly shaky voice. Alternate Anakin and Padmé were married to one another, there's another constant, though hearing the word '_parents_' screamed a lot of things. Darth Véurr wasn't lying, Anakin and Padmé did adopt her, but they didn't adopt Véurr, they adopted Ahsoka Tano. "They… they told me terrible things you have done.",**

**"What things?" Clipped Ahsoka, almost curious about what they said. The Padawan's heart was thumping, she was hoping and praying to the Force that it isn't anything… evil.**

**"That you- that you went to the Jedi Temple with the 332nd and proceeded to slaughter everyone inside!" Ahsoka killed the Jedi!? Why did she do this!? What have the Jedi done that led her to this action? Who are the 332nd? Are they her battalion? Leia never heard of them, they don't exist in her galaxy. "You didn't even spare the Younglings." Her fist clenched, her anger growing. This Togruta is a monster! A predator! Ahsoka didn't even find it in her heart to spare children! How could she allow herself to stoop to the level of a child killer? That must have been the moment Ahsoka fell to Dark Side, gave into to its sickening corruption, she's already Darth Véurr now. A newly fledged Sith Lady and look where she is now, the cruel ruler of an entire Empire with a formidable army. Was this galaxy doomed from the very start? Or was it doomed the moment the Jedi Order began training her and thinking they could mould her to be like them? What exactly sets this Ahsoka to the one she knows? Pushing the ever increasing questions aside, Leia continued to listen to the exchange between alternate Ahsoka and Kaeden. Perhaps Kaeden might be able to talk sense into Ahsoka. "They said that you betrayed them all.",**

**"Do you believe the accusations against me?" The Sith questioned. Yes, clearly the accusations against Véurr are true! She practically decimated an entire temple full of Jedi and didn't bat an eyelid on striking down children. How can this… Ahsoka be so vile? "Kaeden, ner cyare. Remember what I told you, I saw the Jedi make an attempt on Palpatine's life! They betrayed the Republic, I did what was right. My loyalty lies with Palpatine, but my love is solely for you and I'm making the galaxy a safer place. You'll be safe under the new Empire and myself." Palpatine? Darth Sidious!? The pieces were coming together, Palpatine manipulated Ahsoka, he made her become this. He must have groomed her for the Dark Side, no wonder she was swayed to his side so easily, even believing his lies without a second thought. It was absurd to hear the Jedi attempt to kill the Chancellor, the Jedi know their boundaries and they'd never turn on the Republic. There's something fishy about all this.**

**"I know the promise you made, that you would keep me safe." Whispered Kaeden, "I only pretended to believe Anakin and Padmé. Your visions were right, the Order knew, they were planning to take me away from you. Not only they betrayed you, they betrayed me in turn." No! Kaeden would never say something like that! There's something seriously wrong here. She placed a gentle hand on her lover's face, softly caressing her thumb against the white marking on Véurr's right cheek. "I'm here. No one will ever attempt to separate us again.",**

**"Let's go home, cyar'ika." Véurr said to her lover. Just as Kaeden stepped back to turn on her heels, out of nowhere came the sound of a lightsaber, a blue blade piercing through her chest. Kaeden let out a silent gasp, her eyes full of pain as the sabre retracted and she fell to the floor with a smoking hole. Véurr's eyes were wide with shock, disbelief, pain and sadness. Kaeden was killed right in front of her, but by who? The lightsaber's blue light reflected off the owner, revealing his face. It was her father, no, not her father, her alternate's father. Something is really wrong, despite the differences, her father would never strike down an unarmed woman, no less Kaeden! Anakin wouldn't be that heartless! "KAEDEN!" Véurr screeched, with grief layering her voice. She knelt down to Kaeden, feeling for a pulse, a rising and falling chest, breathing, anything for a sign of life. There was none. Kaeden was dead and Anakin killed her without remorse. Leia watched as Véurr's anger boiled, tears ran down her face, staining her cheekbones and when she opened her eyes, they flashed an angry sulphur yellow-gold. "SKYWALKER!" Leia flinched at the way the Sith Lady screamed the family surname, so much anger and hatred, it was exploding like a volcano. Grasping her lightsaber, Darth Véurr did a backflip, igniting her lightsaber midway and the emerald-green blade clashed with blue. Father and daughter engaged in a lightsaber duel to the death.**

**(Flashback Ends)**

The screaming ceased as Véurr removed her hand, withdrawing from the child's mind. She lost consciousness, her body going limp, but the memory of believing she lost Kaeden has now been burned into her. The emotions she felt: hate, pain, anger, grief, all this pulled her into depression, this depression led her to suffering from psychosis and schizophrenia. The Sith Lady was overjoyed when she found out Kaeden had survived her wounds, after meditating on their encounter on Hoth; Véurr sought to bring her home, but the rebels did something to her wife. They filled her head with lies and brainwashed her, that brainwashing became more apparent after she brought her back to her fortress on Mustafar in 7 ABY. The brainwashing made her wife believe she was the traitor, that the fall of the Jedi and the Republic was on her shoulders, a murderer and a monster. By the fall of the New Republic in 40 ABY, the Dark Lady knew she would never get her wife back again, the damage they did to her was irreversible and so, she freed her beloved of the torment and torture they put her under. While Véurr has moved on, old emotions do crop up every now and then, no one will ever be able to replace her first and last lover. No one will ever be able to replace Kaeden Larte.

Deciding to leave the prisoner, Empress Véurr exited the cell, the guards closing the door once more as she began plotting ways in her head to turn the girl to the Dark Side.

_With Ahsoka and Rex…_

_Time: 0310 (03:10; Coruscanti Time)…_

(_Scene: Sleeping Quarters, Hidden Rebel Cell, Level Thirteen-Thirteen, Lower Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Rex was tailing his General after she got a sudden jolt through her Force bond that connects her to the Commander. Ahsoka didn't say anything, all she did was get up and stormed out of the mess hall, not to mention, she was angry. The Captain knew he had to calm her down before Véurr felt the said anger through the Force and most likely pinpointing the location of this base. If his General is acting like this, that must mean something bad happened to Leia and the Togruta takes this personally. The Clone Captain feels his General puts an unnecessary weight on her shoulders, one that Skywalker would not want her bear. Rex understood Skywalker's intention, he figured Leia would be a good match for Ahsoka, even if she wasn't ready for a Padawan and with that attitude of her's; she'd drive the other Jedi Knights and Masters insane. Leia was basically a miniature human version of General Tano, despite their craziness and insanity, in a funny way they temper each other. Ahsoka has matured even more, Leia is learning too, just like when the Togruta was under Skywalker; for Rex, it was like looking at a mirror.

Realising Ahsoka was heading back to the room Commander Mothma allowed them to have, his General stormed in, approaching the nearest object or objects and that was the dresser. With an angry yell, her arm flew out, throwing every item off, filling the room with a loud clatter and sometimes breaking on impact. Rex couldn't help but wince, yet he quickly recovered, holding back his General after she punched the mirror. Sinking to the ground, Ahsoka let her emotions out, tears falling down her face. Rex didn't care if her tears were staining his clothes, he has to comfort her one way or another and it felt… in this single moment… Ahsoka is that teenage Commander again; this is one of those times he comforts his Commander after a hard battle. A hard battle where she blames herself for lost lives, lost brothers. An unhealthy coping mechanism she had was logging the names and numbers of the troops lost since she became their Commander and… even as a General, she still does it. Like Leia, Ahsoka sets the weight of lost brothers on her shoulders, he and the vod don't want her to carry alone, it should be a weight for them to share. Leia doesn't know about this datapad, the General made sure to hide it from her, Kaeden is aware of it, so is Anakin which he has relayed to Padmé. The three of them have made attempts to convince his General to see a counsellor, she promised to think about it, but made no action. Either she is ashamed of the thought of needing a counsellor or the Togruta fears of opening up about her experience of the war so far, that or she thinks counselling is a waste of time because the counsellor won't understand. She just grew up too fast, she never got to be a kid, they all had to and now Leia is growing up far too quickly as well.

These thoughts can be pondered another time, right now, General Tano needs him. Rex held onto his General, his hug becoming a little tighter, in a way he is telling her: '_it's alright, Kid. We'll figure it out_'. One thing running through his head is they need to rescue Leia, it's just… how do they infiltrate Véurr's palace again? Rex highly doubts they can use the old passage again. They'll have to talk to Finn, he knows the palace inside and out, or knows enough of the layout to know which areas to sneak through undetected. The old Jedi Temple, now turned into a palace is basically a fortress. The Captain turned to Ahsoka.

"It's going to be okay, Ahsoka. We'll rescue Leia and get out of this Force forsaken world.",

"It's my fault she's gone!" The General cried, "Leia should never have been my Padawan in the first place. The Council should never have assigned her to me." He felt her clutching the fabric of his sleeve as her body wracked from her tears. It's in these moments, only she allows Rex to stroke her lekku, it is seen as an intimate gesture, but between them, it's read differently. A completely different message would be given if it was Kaeden running her hand along Soka's striped lekku. 

"Hey, hey, none of that now. Skywalker and the Council handed Leia to you, because they saw the similarities between you two. They knew you could handle her." Rex said to her softly, as he angled himself to allow his General to look him in the eye. "I understand you have your own issues, but right now, she needs you. More than ever.",

"She was right, you know. I'm so stupid, it took my sixteen-year-old Padawan to make me see." Ahsoka whispered, ignoring the pain in her orange knuckles now stained red. She can feel the small glass shards jammed into them, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. "I have been pushing Kaeden away. I've been pushing my wife away from me, because I was more concerned for Leia's safety than my own! I was being selfish. I was being selfish to Kaeden.",

"And she will forgive you for it, because you see now. Come on, General, let's get your hand patched up." Helping Ahsoka onto her feet, he led her out of their shared quarters to find the medical room.

_Time: 0630 (06:30; Coruscanti Time)…_

(_Scene: Medical Room, Hidden Rebel Cell, Level Thirteen-Thirteen, Lower Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Rex and Ahsoka, who has clutching her wounded hand entered the medical room after getting directions to it. It doesn't appear busy, but the team seem to be watching Katooni on the clock. The poor woman was in pretty bad shape, she was Véurr's prisoner for… four-thousand and nine years, if he was in her position, Rex would rather be dead than some Empress' torture toy. One of the medical officers spotted them, ushering them to a free examination table. Walking over, Ahsoka settled herself on the table, the doctor coming over to them with some basic supplies and bacta patches, hoping for a simple patch up. It seems most of their resources are poured into keeping Katooni alive and stable, Darth Véurr did a kriffing number on her. Why did she specifically keep Katooni alive? What exactly is special about her? The doctor isn't a human, she appears to be a hybrid species - a Dathmorian and a Zabrak, which is indicated or hinted by the small protruding spikes poking out of her skull; but she has the white skin that is typical of Dathmorians.

"You are Ahsoka Tano, hm?" She asked, directing the question obviously at Ahsoka. Judging by her tone, it is at least not in an accusatory manner, more along the lines of '_are you the right person_'? Perhaps some members of the rebellion were told or figured out Darth Véurr was Ahsoka Tano, an Ahsoka who turned her back on everyone who cared about her, for what? For power? Well, Rex can certainly say for one thing, she got power. She's the karking Empress of a whole empire and its rule has remained intact. The people of this galaxy just rolled over and accepted her regime, they feared the wrath of a God raining down upon them. Turning his attention back to the medic and his General, the unnamed doctor continued to speak. "My name is Aela Ventress." Both the Captain and General's jaws dropped. Ventress!? So that means… now identified, Aela finished her explanation. "I am a descendant of the Ventress name. Véurr is the reason I have joined the Eternal Alliance.",

"What did she do to your home?" Asked Ahsoka, knowing Aela definitely came from Dathomir, the home of the Nightsisters Clan.

"Véurr attacked my planet in 4027 ABY. I was only a child when it happened, a nine-year-old." That meant Aela was born in 4018 ABY, so that makes her thirty-six years of age. "Her ageless Clone Army burned the planet, she raided the planet's vaults, stole knowledge of our magic, to keep for herself and to learn. When the Empress got what she wanted, she ordered her troops to massacre us all. My parents put me into an escape pod and I ended up on the planet of Ord Cestus. As soon as I heard whispers of rebellion, I signed up.",

"As a medical officer?" Rex raised an eyebrow at the Dathmorian-Zabrak hybrid, that's what you do not hear everyday.

"You would be surprised I am fairly gifted in healing and capable of using the magic of the Nightsisters." Aela smiled, putting Rex and Ahsoka at ease. "Now, let's see that hand of yours. What did you do?" Ahsoka pried her good hand away from the injured one, showing Aela the broken skin, blood seeping out, but nothing too alarming. What caused her concern were the small shards embedded in her knuckles. Soka was about to explain her injury until Aela beat her to it. "Let me guess, you punched glass?" The guess that pretty much turned into an answer made Ahsoka sheepishly smile, making Aela shake her head in a manner that reminded them of Kix when he's all mother hen mode. Aela took out a pair of tweezers to manually and carefully remove the shards from the Togruta's knuckles, Tano concentrated or looked away to avoid wincing as the glass were being removed; then placed in the table in a metal bowl beside them. The shards landed inside with a light clatter, glass meeting metal. To keep herself occupied, Ahsoka continued the small talk.

"How is Katooni?" Aela answered back as she focused on taking out the glass shards.

"She's still stable. The Empress did some pretty bad damage to her, for her age it's a miracle she is alive. Why she simply imprisoned her, than outright kill her… I'm not one-hundred percent sure." The last shard was removed Tano's knuckles and the medic began cleaning the wound with an antiseptic wipe. The alcohol in the wipe did sting, but it wasn't the worst feeling. "Some of the assignments our Fulcrum Agents were given was not just to retrieve information, but try to uncover Véurr's history during the time of the Old Republic II. If we can learn her backstory, we might be able to find ways to defeat her." The Old Republic II, hearing such a thing seems so foreign to the displaced visitors. "Only bits and pieces were collected, still very disjointed. Véurr has made great efforts to erase the past, erase all forms of mention of Ahsoka Tano." She finished,

"Hm… Katooni might be the key, that is only if she wakes up." Rex suggested, looking back over at the still Tholothian. A breathing mask covered her mouth and an IV imbedded in her arm for fluids, there was a steady, regular beeping sound from the machines and her chest rising up and down.

"That's what we hope for, Captain. That is if she is willing to tell her story, Katooni will no doubt have severe PTSD and might be closed off." Said Aela as she began bandaging the Togruta General's hand with a thin bacta patch underneath. "All done, Tano. Please try to refrain from punching glass. I don't want to see you here again, next day, brat." The last word made Ahsoka chuckle, her body shaking slightly.

"Ventress used to call me that. Thanks, Aela. See you around?" The doctor gave the two a thumbs up, now turning her attention to clean up the medical equipment and sterilise them.

Deciding the next course of action, both Ahsoka and Rex left the medical room, to speak to Commander Mothma about planning a rescue mission to save Leia from Véurr's clutches.

_Some Time Later…_

_Time: 1735 (17:35; Coruscanti Time)…_

(_Scene: Training Room, Eternal Palace, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Still bound in handcuffs, Leia was led to what seemed to be the direction of the training room in this galaxy's Jedi Temple. There's only one reason that Véurr would keep a training room to herself was to practice her own techniques and whatever other sick and twisted Force abilities she uses or created of her own. She's an approximately four-thousand-year-old Sith, who knows what she has learned, in Leia's mind, this Sith has practically outdone Valkorion. It doesn't take a genius to realise, if you have studied Galactic History, that her entire empire is built on the foundation of the first Eternal Empire. Valkorion is probably watching Véurr with disdain and jealously or is actually impressed because she revived his empire and made it even better. Young Skywalker was still running the memory the Sith Lady showed her, there must be something wrong! Surely any version of her dad would never kill an unarmed woman or any person Ahsoka cared about, Kaeden especially. Nothing adds up. Hearing the door hiss open, the Clone Guards pushed her in and inside waiting patiently was Darth Véurr. What surprised Leia was the guard removing her Force-blocking handcuffs, then exited the room, leaving the two of them alone. The Padawan was half-tempted to flee, but she couldn't, she could sense the Force Elite soldiers outside the door and second, Véurr has her lightsaber, there is no way she is keeping it. The sabre belongs to Leia. Reaching for the side of her mask, the Empress pressed the button, unlocking the segments to reveal her face. The silence between them lingered a while longer as the immortal Sith Lady examined Skywalker's lightsaber, feeling the weight of the hilt, the design and build. She even went as far as igniting the weapon and did some experimental swings with it. What is she doing? Véurr finally spoke after disengaging the weapon and began twirling it around her fingers. If they're going to spar, the little Padawan is glad her leg has healed.

"A well-built blade, nicely balanced, slightly weighted and designed for both reverse Shien and the standard grip." Without further warning, Véurr tossed the sabre hilt at Leia, who narrowly caught it with thanks to her Force enhanced reflexes. Then Véurr's own lightsaber ignited, the red blade swinging towards her and Leia barely activated her's in time to block the blade. The two held in a lock. Of course, it would lead to a spar.

"A warning would have been nice." Leia gritted through her teeth,

"Jedi like you should always expect the unexpected." Véurr said smoothly, adding more pressure to her blade, causing the azure blue to move closer to the Padawan's neck. "You should not have a need for a verbal warning." The Empress pushed Leia back with strength that clearly outmatched her own, causing the girl to crash onto her back, her blade turning off. "Get up! Quit acting like a Youngling!" Leia did not take kindly to being called a Youngling, she pulled herself up, reactivating her sabre and charged at the Sith. Falling into Djem So techniques, surprisingly, Véurr fell back into a more defensive stance, unless she is only testing Leia and not going all out on her skill with a lightsaber. It dawned on Leia, as she slammed Véurr with strikes of Falling Avalance, the Lady of the Sith was just testing her, but why? It didn't take long to be trapped in another lock. "My imposter taught you well, but I can teach you so much more. I am more superior than that weakling!" Leia got a better look at Véurr's lightsaber, clearly it was built in a similar manner to Darth Malgus' blade, the only difference is that pointed pommel. It is obvious it's function is to stab, so the crimson red blade is not the only thing to worry about. Anyway, the way Véurr is speaking about Ahsoka makes Leia sick, she's the superior version? What kind of messed up mindset is that? It's probably from the fact she's immortal and that gave her a really big ego to boot.

"You have no right to speak about Ahsoka like that!" The Padawan Learner countered, "At least she wouldn't become someone like you!",

"Those are strong words, child. Words that you will be taking back… now." The movement happened so fast, Leia couldn't pull back. She felt something prick the side of neck and then… her whole body collapsed to the floor, her sabre turning off and rolling away from her. She let out a gut-wrenching scream, thrashing on the floor as her body felt like it was being set on fire. What did Véurr put into her body? The fire coursed through her veins, it seemed to be replacing all her other emotions, leaving nothing but rage, hate and anger. She has never experienced such emotions to this level, these extreme emotions of the Dark Side. That was when she began hearing voices.

**_"Give in child. Only then your pain will cease."_** The Voice was so smooth, merely a whisper, but it was soothing. Give in. Give in. Give-

** _"No!"_** Her Light Side, **_"Keep fighting. You are a Skywalker! Find your strength and purge this poison out of your body!"_** She wanted to. She has to, for Ahsoka and Rex. Leia knows they are coming for her, she will be rescued. Her Master won't let her down and if this stuff is Sith Poison, to force her to the Dark Side, she refuses to fight her own Master. Another scream ripped Leia's throat, the pain the poison is inflicting is almost unbearable, she would rather be dead. 

** __ **

**_"It will kill you. Your Master would rather you alive, as well as Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex."_** Hearing the two names almost made her freeze mentally. How did this voice learn their names? Yes, she wants to be alive, for them both, even if it means… **_"Give in. Accept the Dark Side."_** Give in. Give in. Give in. Accept the Dark Side. She did. After one last scream, Leia's body stopped convulsing, Véurr looked down at her new Apprentice smiling, and impressed she resisted this long before giving in. Creating Sith Poison is a tricky and delicate art of Sith Alchemy, but since she is so skilled and deep in the Dark Side, the Empress can create the poison in half the time those before her would require several, tiring hours. Leia Skywalker belongs to her. She can now feel the Dark Side flowing through the child, like a raging river. A Skywalker fallen to the Dark Side of the Force.

** __ **

"Rise, Apprentice." Véurr ordered. Leia heard the command, her eyes opened. They were sulphur yellow-gold. She picked up her sabre, clipping it to her belt and turned to her Master.

** __ **

"How can I serve my Empress?" The Sith Lady made no reply, except a wordless gesture to follow her. Those clothes are unbefitting for a newly fledged Sith. Once her Apprentice proves her strength, by killing the imposter and the Clone Captain, only then Véurr will give her a new name.

** __ **

_Time: 2015 (20:15; Coruscanti Time)…_

** __ **

(_Scene: Meeting Room, Hidden Rebel Cell, Level Thirteen-Thirteen, Lower Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)__

** _ _ __ _ _ **

Ahsoka and Rex stood in the meeting room with Commander Mothma, explaining their plan to infiltrate the Eternal Palace and rescue Leia Skywalker. Mothma was pacing a little, she knew it is a risky mission, to sneak into the home belonging to the ruler of the Empire. It is asking for a death sentence, they are supposed to remain hidden until the rebellion has sufficient numbers and resources to declare a full-scale war or at least engage in guerrilla warfare. If they expose themselves too soon, it will put this cell at risk and it was risky enough to hide a rebel cell in the heart of the empire's power. Ahsoka on the other hand was getting twitchy about the lack of response, the more time they waste here, the more danger Leia is in. Leia needs her now. Finn (CC-2187) stood at the side, eyeing Ahsoka and noting how agitated she is, along with Rex. It is understandable, Little Beastie whom he has grown fond of is trapped in the Akul's lair and Force knows what she is going to do to her. The defected Force Elite Clone Commander does know the schematics of the Eternal Palace at the back of his hand, there could be a way to sneak in undetected and once again, it is a risky plan. It took Finn several months to plan his own defection and adding the Displaced Trio into said plan, getting back in may as well be suicide. Ahsoka lost her patience with the lack of response from Mothma.

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"Oh for kriffing Sith Hell! Just say something already!" The Togruta's outburst made the Commander freeze for a moment. "With the time we are wasting, who knows what Véurr is doing to my Padawan!" Finn stepped forward on their behalf.

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"Commander, I understand the risk there is to this, but Tano and Rex are right. Leia's time could be short and if we don't intervene, she could be lost forever." The rebel leader of the Coruscant cell sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. This is all happening too fast, much too fast for her liking. She knows they want to save the girl, the best course of action is to send in a small team, obviously comprising of Ahsoka, Rex and Finn, but there is one other person who could be helpful. He only just joined them but… his ability in combat would be most welcome and is also capable of slicing into hardware. Lifting her comlink, she keyed in the frequency, sending a signal to walk over to the meeting room. As they waited for his arrival, Mothma turned to speak to Ahsoka and Rex.

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"There is no way to talk any of you out of this, is there?." The answer she got was determined stares and shaking of heads. "It is commendable you all made it out of the palace, never mind attempt to get back in.",

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"With all due respect, Mothma." Voiced General Tano, "I am not leaving this world without my Padawan. Rex and his brothers follow a code of their own: '_no vod left behind_'." Before she could continue, the door of the meeting room opened. They all turned around to see who entered and to their surprise, it was a Mandalorian Warrior, outfitted in traditional Beskar'gam. How!? Ahsoka, Rex and Finn swore after Véurr atomised Mandalore's surface, it destroyed everything, including the people of Mandalore! He must be a survivor, so not all the Mandos are dead, whoever survived surely must have joined the rebellion. That is going to bite Véurr in the shebs real hard. This will surely give the Alliance a much needed edge, one Mandalorian is pretty much the equivalent of a small platoon or a few Force Elite Clone Troopers. These warriors are still effective Jedi Hunters, the Force-sensitive Clones will be breakfast for them. The Mandalorian removed his painted helmet, revealing his face. The Mando had short brown hair and brown eyes. Rex and Ahsoka noted the helmet markings, the way they were painted almost resembled bird eyes. They both came to a realisation of his clan, but the warrior introduced himself.

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"My name is Seggr Wren, the descendant of Brynjar Wren. He would be the son of Sabine Wren of Clan Krownest. I give you my strength, Jetii, as well as avenging Mand'alore." Seggr reached down for his waist, his right hand wrapping around a dull metal hilt, pointing it up and ignited it. From the hilt rose the famous black blade. The Darksabre, so it has survived all these thousands of years. "After Brynjar took the Darksabre on his mother's plea, he fled with it and hid the weapon. It was passed down the centuries, until the time was right to lift it up and let it taste the blood of this forsaken Empire.",

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"Your help will be much appreciated, Seggr." Soka said with much sincerity in her tone, well knowing the deep-rooted hatred the Mandalorians have towards the Jedi. That was all thanks to Revan and his Revanchists aiding the Mandalorian War of 3976 BBY, eight-thousand and thirty years ago; those were just early raids. The war didn't officially begin until 3964 BBY, eight-thousand and eighteen years ago. The Mandalorians and their leader simply known as Mandalore the Ultimate, were defeated on the planet of Malachor V or just Malachor in the year 3960 BBY with the use of a devastating superweapon called the Mass Shadow Generator. The weapon destroyed not only the military of the Old Republic I, the Mandalorians and members of the Old Republic I Navy, along with the Supreme Commander himself; it destroyed the planet. It's a wasteland, littered with nothing but the bones of those who perished in the blast radius, only the Dark Side lingers. Seggr reached out with his free hand after extinguishing the Darksabre and clipping it back to his belt, both he and Ahsoka shook hands, marking a sign of their allegiance to one another.

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"Now, let's go save your Jet'ika. Do we have a map of Véurr's palace and any underground passages or tunnels?" Reaching into his pocket, Finn pulled out a data disk containing the map, plugging it into the console. The screen on the wall lit up, showing the Eternal Palace's layout and thus, the planning to rescue Leia began.

** _ _ __ _ _ **

_A Few Hours Later…_

** _ _ __ _ _ **

_Time: 2200 (22:00; Coruscanti Time)…_

** _ _ __ _ _ **

(_Scene: Courtyard, Eternal Palace, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

** _ _ __ _ _ **

The team successfully snuck into the palace, using the hidden tunnels that were mentioned in the schematics. The tunnels did give Ahsoka a sense of unease, it reminded her of running through the network of Geonosian caverns that ran underneath the Droid Factory with Barriss. That was in 21 BBY, that year she could have died, it feels so long ago now. They decided to split into two teams after they entered the Grand Hall, which oddly appeared unguarded or unpatrolled. Rex and Seggr went off to get information for the Eternal Alliance of Light, while Finn went with her to find Leia. That was the moment Ahsoka got a jolt through her Force bond, it was Leia, she's okay! Véurr didn't hurt her, yet. That's a relief, if Véurr did lay a hand on her, immortal God or not, Soka will spend all that time making the Sith Lady suffer. No one hurts her Padawan, no one. Right now, she and Finn were free climbing the wall that led up to the temple's… the palace's courtyard. It is so weird calling the Jedi Temple a palace, but that is what the Dark Lady refurbished it into. The once ancient building is consumed in so much of the Dark Side, it's like a thick fog that will never lift, not while the Empress is alive. Speaking of which, why is Leia directing them to the courtyard? Despite the burning protest in her arms, Ahsoka managed to pull herself up onto ledge, finally stepping foot into the courtyard. Just as she remembers it, but the Dark Side surrounds it all, the Jedi Knight couldn't feel any light at all, it's a miracle she isn't overwhelmed; perhaps the perks of being a Grey Jedi. Finn was behind her, in the middle of the courtyard was Leia and she was… meditating? Véurr just let her loose to meditate? As Soka approached her Padawan, Leia sensed them both and spoke to them.

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"Are you proud of me, Master?" The question halted Tano in her tracks. What? What is she on about? It actually made her stumble over her own words.

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"Of course I am. Now come on, let's get out of here. Let's go home." Without replying back, Leia got to her feet, now out of her battle meditation, opening her eyes and slowly turned to the imposter and the Clone defect. Ahsoka and Finn's faces dropped, Ahsoka's stomach was flips. Her eyes, they're no longer brown they are… _"No, no, no!"_ She repeated in her mind, _"Don't tell me Véurr…"_ She couldn't finish the sentence. "Leia," Soka whispered, "What did she do to you?",

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"The Empress showed me the beginning of my new path to enlightenment." Oh Force, that smile, looking so wicked and cruel. This isn't Leia, this is… something… someone else, but Ahsoka is not giving up on her Padawan. She may have turned to the Dark, but it's not too late, Leia is in there, somewhere, deep down. "She is right. You're nothing but an imposter, a poor imitation. I have been promised a place by her side, once I kill you, the Clone Captain and the defect.",

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"Snap out of it, Leia! I don't know what Véurr did you, but you have to fight it!" Pleaded the Togruta. Unfortunately for them both, Leia unclipped her lightsaber, Finn unslung his lightsaber lance, Ahsoka was a little more reluctant to lift her blade against her own Padawan, she couldn't bring herself to place a hand on her weapon. Force, it is Mortis all over again. What did Véurr do to her?

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"I'll fight you!" Leia snarled in an animalistic manner and activated her weapon. It was red. No! Véurr even… did she bleed Leia's Kyber Crystal or is it the other way around? Leia's Kyber Crystal has been violated, forced into servitude. Dark Side Leia leapt into the air, Ahsoka couldn't defend herself in time, she was too frozen to move, thankfully Finn got to her, Force Pulling her away. Soka landed on the ground with a thud, Finn silently apologising. The crimson blade met the stone floor, leaving a burning scorch mark. "What's the matter, imposter? Can't bring yourself to fight me? Pathetic. You were always weak." She dashed forward for another attempt, clashing her weapon with Finn's lance.

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"Please Ahsoka, pull yourself together! If you want to help Leia, raise your weapon!" A Force Push knocked Finn off his feet, his back crashing to the ground. He admits, he misses his full armour, he wants his Durasteel armour. Non Force-sensitive Clones are given Plastoid, just like in the Clone Wars. With a shaky hand, Ahsoka removed one of her sabres from her belt clip, igniting the silver-white blade and falling into her lesser used stance: Form III (Soresu). She didn't want to hurt Leia, is this what went through Anakin's head when she was under the Son's control? Leia struck again, her strikes are more heavier and sloppy than normal, but a sloppy technique is just as dangerous. A few more blocks and strikes, both Master and Padawan held each other in a sabre lock.

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"Please, Skygirl! Fight whatever is controlling you! Come back!" Ahsoka pleaded again,

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"Don't call me that!" She snapped, "You know I hate it!" She doesn't, that's the Dark Side talking. That is not Leia! She does not mean it, does she? Leia gathered whatever strength she had, pushing Soka's weapon to the right, followed by a jump kick to her chin, landing via backflip. Ahsoka's lightsaber hilt clattered to the ground towards Leia. "Now the student will kill the Master!" Using the Force, Soka called for her sabre hilt, which flew back towards her between Leia's feet and catching it as their weapons collided with one another.

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"Getting ahead yourself, already?" The thirty-three-year-old lightly snarked. "Come back to me, Leia. You are in there, listen to my voice!" Still no luck. Ahsoka disarmed Leia using a technique Anakin uses, twirling her blade around, bringing both blades up. The amount of Force applied forced Leia to let go, her sabre thrown into the air. Thinking quickly, she used the imposter as a jumping platform to lift herself off, while at the same time, sneakily removing the shoto from the belt. Feeling it firmly in her grasp, Leia called for the Force to pull down her main weapon, turning around again activating it and the shoto she took. Ahsoka was met with surprise, suddenly feeling her belt for her shoto, it clearly wasn't on her now. _"Aw kriff!"_ Finn managed to recover from Leia's Force Push, joining Ahsoka's side to fend off the now turned Leia Skywalker.

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"I'm finally getting a challenge?" Leia chuckled darkly, as the sickening red-rimmed sulphur yellow-gold glowed to a slight degree. "Shall we dance?" And she fell into a Form IV Jar'Kai stance, just like Ahsoka taught her. The three of them engaged one another, in an intense display of lightsaber attacks, a blur of white-silver, red and blue. Leia was basically hopping around them, being shorter than the Togruta and the Clone. Time had little meaning in the face of combat, Ahsoka and Finn worked like a well oiled machine to dance around Leia's erratic strikes that have slipped into Form VII (Juyo/Vaapad) or more so the Juyo side. Blocking another hit from Leia, Finn retaliated with a hard Force Push, causing Leia to fly back, but the momentum broke when she jammed both blades into the stony ground; halting her skid.

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"Got any ideas to bring your Padawan back?" Finn asked her, "Because I'm all ears!"

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"I-" Ahsoka didn't finish her sentence when another voice spoke, not in the real world, or in her head. It was through the Force.

** _ _ __ _ _ **

_**"Ahsoka."**_ It was familiar, is that… Daughter? How… **_"Listen to me carefully, even if you are a Grey Jedi, a part of myself is inside you. I can help cleanse your Padawan of the Sith Poison corrupting her."_** Sith Poison? That's what Véurr used? So she didn't turn her, she forced the Dark Side into Leia. **_"We must enter Leia's mind, draw out the poison and free her of her chains. Be warned, even if cleansed of the poison, there will be side effects. Leia will be a little more sensitive to the Dark, but with your guidance, she can maintain balance within herself. Now hurry."_** Turning to Finn, she only gave him these orders, now knowing what do to.

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"Just try to disarm Leia and pin her down. I know what to do, trust me.",

** _ _ __ _ _ **

"Okay, I believe in you!" Launching herself at Leia, Ahsoka was a little more forceful in her attacks, still not wanting to harm her, but in an effort to disarm her of both sabres. Finn was following her lead too, noticing her attacks are getting heavier, so he knew it was safe enough to not hold back. Realising the strikes from her enemies were getting stronger, Leia almost felt overwhelmed and that angered her. If she wants to be the Apprentice of the immortal Lady of the Sith, Darth Véurr, she cannot be seen as weak; Véurr has made it clear she has no time for the weak. With her rage taking hold, Sith Poisoned Leia fought back harder than ever, her focus turning on the pathetic imitation of her new Master and shutting out the traitor. That became her greatest error, she was knocked under her feet by the sabre pike, falling onto her back. Finn used the Force to keep Leia pinned down, while Ahsoka darted forward, placing her hand on Leia's head and focused.

** _ _ __ _ _ **

(_Scene: Inside Leia's Conscience, Location Indescribable_)

_Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano opened her eyes, to find herself inside her Padawan's mind. It is shrouded in darkness and shadow, the poison has just… took over her. No doubt in her mind, Leia tried to fight the Sith Poison, but it was too strong for her. Now, Ahsoka has to be the one to help Leia, then Daughter appeared beside her, in all her ethereal glory. Tano noticed the shadows recede from the Overlord's glorious light, even the Togruta found herself wincing slightly. It is why she chose the middle, the Light Side of the Force can be just as blinding as the Dark Side, surely Daughter understands her newly adopted ideology of the Force that the conservative Jedi hate or disapprove. Alright, how do they find Leia? How do they navigate through this without getting lost in the endless darkness?_

_"Focus, Ahsoka. Use the Force to detect any Light you feel." Daughter instructed. And so, Tano did what she as advised. Closing her eyes, while maintaining her own balance, she opened up to the Light, trying to find it. Time dragged on slowly or it had very little meaning, Ahsoka was almost under the assumption the Sith Poison snuffed out whatever Light that was her Padawan. She almost gave up, thinking Véurr had Leia under her complete control, but then… she sensed it. There it was, that spark of Light, flickering like a candle, it was Leia. Daughter realised Tano has found her Padawan, so the two set out, following the trace of Light, the Daughter's own making the push away from them. What felt like fifteen minutes walking time, was really half that. Finding Leia, Ahsoka's heart dropped. Is that what it looks like when you fall to the Dark Side or becoming slowly consumed by the Sith Poison? Would Véurr's mind be the same? Somewhere, deep down this galaxy's Ahsoka was… trapped within her own mind? Before them both was Ahsoka's Padawan, bound in shadow chains. The Jedi Knight knelt down._

_"Leia? Leia, can you hear me?" Said Soka, "Please, Little One, wake up. I'm here." There was a silent groan Leia's throat, giving Ahoska a sigh of relief that her Padawan Learner is still conscious. Leia slowly opened her eyes, lifting her head, her gaze meeting familiar sapphire-blue eyes. A small smile came to her lips._

_"I knew you'd come for me." Her voice was a little from being weakened, but… she's alive nonetheless, not consumed by the Dark Side anyway. "I'm sorry, for what I'm doing to you, for what I said to you.",_

_"Leia, it's fine. It's the Sith Poison in your body." Ahsoka comforted, "Okay, let's get you free of your chains." Standing up, Tano thankfully felt her lightsaber and unhooked it. The silver-white blade caused the shadows to retreat even further, then proceeded to slash at the chains and in a way, breaking them, freeing Leia. The Master caught her Padawan, turning off her weapon and holding the Little Skywalker in her arms. She's safe now, she has Leia back. Wordlessly, Daughter turned her back to them to face the surrounding Darkness, raising her hands and gathered her powers. A couple of minutes passed, the Overlord felt her power reach its maximum strength and she pushed her hands out, a Force Push, a powerful one; not only it pushed the shadows away, it eradicated them. With the shadows gone, they found themselves standing in a room, Leia's safe home in her mind. It was divided in three, the Clone Barracks, the lake house on Naboo and the apartment on 500 Republica. Leia stared at the ethereal and beautiful, which she is not denying, Overlord._

_"Thank you." She simply said. In response, Daughter courteously bowed her head slightly. Following that, they were surrounded in light and Ahsoka felt herself being pulled out of Leia's conscience._

_Reality…_

(_Scene: Courtyard, Eternal Palace, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_) 

Ahsoka found herself brought back to the real world, the Sith Poison has been cleansed out of Leia's body. She is free of its control, which is a relief, but now, Leia is unconscious. The removal of the poison must have taken a heavy toll, so her body has to heal itself. It's like undergoing a rapid detoxication. That is no doubt a big shock to the body. Ahsoka reached out through the Force, calling for both lightsabers, even the one that was bled, attaching them to her belt clips. Perhaps there is a way to reverse the bleeding process in the Kyber Crystal, heal it essentially, surely, the crystal with a strange form of sentience will forgive Leia. The crystal would be willing to reform the bond again. Speaking of sentience, any time Ahsoka and Leia are chasing a criminal through the streets of Coruscant, she always seems to have a dangerous habit of losing her main sabre and it's always when Kaeden is visiting. By the end of the mission, when she returns to Kaeden to spend time with her, the lightsaber has somehow found its way to her wife. Either this is a running joke or her Kyber Crystal is genuinely curious and well… likes Kaeden. She Anakin and Obi-wan about this, even they both find it amusing, seemingly Obi-wan understands the situation. Anytime he loses his sabre, it ends up in Cody's (CC-2224) possession. Pushing away old memories, Ahsoka picked up her Padawan, Finn was about to comm Rex and Seggr, only to hear the sounds of shattering glass and two figures falling to the stone ground. Rex landed hard, somehow the impact has not broken a bone or damaged his DC-17s and Seggr's armour made a high-pitched scraping sound that grated Ahsoka's montrals.

Looking up, they saw the Empress leap down, despite the mask covering her face, they knew she is pissed. She felt the loss of her Apprentice through the Force and there is nothing worse for a Sith Lady, than feeling a person return to the Light. Before the four of them could move, Véurr unleashed a powerful burst of Force energy, a Force Push unlike any of them have felt, throwing them off the courtyard premises and sending them flying several feet away and a several feet drop to their deaths. If she couldn't have Leia Skywalker, no one can, that doesn't mean she was mildly impressed the imposter was able to purge the poison out of her Padawan's body. Tapping a button on her gauntlet, it sent out a signal to her Eta-2 Actis Class Interceptor, activating the autopilot.

_Meanwhile…_

(_Scene: Military District, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Ahsoka hated free falling! Rex was screaming out in terror, not that she blamed him. He has a slight fear of acrophobia, though that has probably upgraded now to a full on fear of acrophobia. Seggr was able to activate his jetpack, the thrusters igniting and flew over to the Clone Captain, catching him by the hand. Impressively, he was able to support his weight, so that left herself and Finn to land using the Force and without hurting Leia. Seggr already put Rex on the ground, he flew back up to take Leia from her grasp, one less thing to worry about and Soka was grateful for that. Both she and Finn saw the ground come into view, using the Force to soften their landing, they hit the ground with no injury. It was just like the wall on Geonosis again. Ahsoka never felt such a Force Push before, Véurr is gradually showing them her true power in the Dark Side, how powerful is she? A sound was heard from Leia, she already waking up, but is still weak and groggy, dazed too. Will she remember what she did under the influence of the Sith Poison? How is Ahsoka going to help her through that? Tell her about her own experience on Mortis? Tell her what it is like to be controlled by the Dark? Next question is, where are they? They free fell several metres away from the courtyard of the palace. Ahsoka, Rex and Seggr heard Finn mutter Military District. Great, so the Upper Level of Coruscant is broken up into districts.

Neither of them got to talk when they were suddenly blinded by a strong light coming from above and the sound of an aircraft's engine. The four of them, minus Leia looked up, it was Darth Véurr, standing atop on the roof of her Eta-2 Interceptor. Ahsoka has to admit, does being extra come with the package of being a Dark Sider and an Empress? Oh, and her lightsaber was ignited in her right hand. Yup, she is definitely extra. That wasn't the least of their worries, more lights surrounded them, lights belonging to All-Terrain Tactical Enforcers (AT-TEs), the primary gun pointed downward at them, as well as the secondary firing system. If those guns fire, there will be nothing left of them, they were surrounded and outnumbered as both the normal Clone Troopers and the Force Elite.

"A brave, valiant effort." Véurr addressed, "Alas, it was all for nought. Surrender now and I might be lenient on your execution." Ahsoka wonders how many thesauruses Véurr read over the four millennia. Yeah, Ahsoka has learned to be mindful of her words, or be a little creative, even though she can be crude at the best of times, but this… never in her life would she hear herself sound this elegant and graceful with words. Shivers are running up her spine, recalling the Empress' faux moment of courtesy when the first met. Anakin would be laughing at such a thought, if she wasn't a Dark Sider. Yeah, lenient her shebs. Véurr wants nothing more than to run her lightsaber through Ahsoka's body, if she keep yapping on the point that she is the superior version of her. Nice to know her ego is dialled to a hundred. The Sith Empress jumped down from her aircraft, and began her approach. This is it, they're finished, all of them. Standing defiantly, Véurr raised her sabre, intending to kill her counterpart first, but the attack was never made when one of the AT-TEs exploded, causing them all to jump away from the shrapnel. Looking to her right, Ahsoka saw the source of their rescue, thinking it was Mothma and her rebels, it wasn't… it was Anakin with Appo (CT-1119), Obi-wan alongside Commander Cody, both soldiers armed with rocket launchers and some of Torrent Company storming in. They did it, they managed to fix and stabilise the machine to pass through and get them home!

"Hey, Snips! Are we late to the party?" Ahsoka really wished he did not open his big mouth. Véurr whipped around, her gaze turning to Anakin and she was not happy to see him, regardless of version. Tano jumped into ordering others.

"Seggr! Get Leia to Anakin. Rex, cover him! Finn, tell my group of troops to fire on the other Clones, make it clear they are not vod!" Without further hesitance, everyone leapt into action, General Tano unclipping her main sabre, blocking Véurr's attack and keeping her away from her Anakin. Véurr really knows how to hold onto a grudge. While the Empress and the Grey Jedi engaged in combat, Seggr carried the Jetii's Padawan towards her father, Skywalker as the Mandalorian Clone Captain watched his six. Finn was telling Torrent Company, Appo and Cody to shoot at the Véurr's Clone Troopers and the ones wielding lightsaber lances. Anakin Force Pushed a sabre lance wielding Clone Trooper, who was Force-sensitive, which gave him quite a shock. What universe is this? Who was the Clone that was telling them to shoot at the other Clones? Would they not be vod? Who is Soka fighting? This world baffled him. When Fives (CT/ARC-5555) and Appo told them what happened to his daughter, Snips and Rex, he almost went ballistic! He had his men bring the machine Dooku poured millions of credits into, promised the engineers they will be let go to return to their families without charge against the Republic, if they helped repair it. They did and managed to figure out what caused the instability, making it safe for them to pass through. The data disk containing the blueprints is stored within the Intelligence Department of the GAR Vaults. No one will ever be able to use this technology again. Looking over, he saw his Captain without his armour and a Mandalorian carrying his daughter!? Is Leia okay!?

"Your daughter is weak, but she is alive." The unnamed Mandalorian told him, as he handed Leia over. Anakin disengaged his sabre to take his daughter into his arms.

"Fives!" He called out, "Take Leia and get through the portal! Get her safety!" Holstering his blasters, Anakin carefully passed Leia to Fives, nodding firmly and ran through the portal. "Thank you."

With Ahsoka and Véurr, the two were occupied in a vicious lightsaber duel. Tano was using her typical Ataru/Jar'Kai style, while her Sith counterpart pounded her with a mix of Djem So and Juyo. To insult the person she once was, Véurr had completely forsaken the art of Jar'Kai, she felt she could better overwhelm her enemy with powerful, heavy strikes. Ahsoka was responding with the same ferocity, she was angry at Véurr, she locked them up, hurt Rex, almost succeeded in turning Leia against her and made them watch her obliterate hundreds and thousands of innocents. Hell, she massacred so many people and rules the galaxy with an unjust hand. Her entire sense of humanity and morality was all tossed out the window, like it is rubbish, just because she is a God. A God amongst mortals of humans and aliens alike. Well, Véurr isn't a God, she's a monster, someone who should never have come into existence. It makes Ahsoka ill that her counterpart allowed herself to become this. What caused such a deviation? Tano crossed her blades to block an overhead strike from her opponent, even with the mask, they were glaring into one another's eyes.

"Trying to take my Padawan away from me was a big mistake, Véurr." Growled Ahsoka, with a literal growl emanating from her throat. "Your entire existence makes me sick.",

"Not the first time, I have been told that." Véurr replied, as they circled while still holding the sabre lock. "Ahsoka Tano was weak. I killed her. I will do so again and kill Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka's eyes narrowed. No one threatens the life of her former mentor, her father-figure.

"Oh, I don't think so. Not while I'm still breathing." Moving quickly, Ahsoka broke the lock between them. Pulling back her arm, she gathered the Force in her hand and sent out a strong Force Push, strong enough to send Véurr flying across the yard. Véurr's back hit a destroyed AT-TE with a resonating thud, thank the Force her armour absorbed a good majority of the impact. Her imposter is going to pay for that. She shakily stood up, grasping her lightsaber to rejoin the fight, even if she is slightly dazed, but instead, she was drawn to the portal or the portal was drawing her to it. With everyone too busy fighting, Véurr doesn't care much for her army, they can take care of themselves. What secrets lie behind this portal? Therefore, the Empress stepped through it and her world flashed before her eyes. With the current going on, the Empress' current patrol were taking heavy losses, already calling in for reinforcements, even the Coruscant Guard. Finn knows the Clone Army well, both sides, he knew his new friends need to get out of this world while they have a chance. This universe is dying, he honestly doesn't know if this rebellion can even win this war. Ahsoka joined his side, along with her friends, Seggr standing next to Finn, as they finished off the last few troopers. Finn looked to Tano.

"Ahsoka, myself and Seggr will make a run for it. You and your friends, get out of this world.",

"But Finn-" Ahsoka protested, but Finn cut her off.

"You, Leia and Rex have done enough for this world. Go back to your own." The Force Elite Clone turned rebel smiled at her. "It was an honour fighting beside you both. Don't let what happened here affect you. You are better than Véurr. Now go, before reinforcements arrive. May the Force be with you, always." Ahsoka wordlessly smiled at Finn, while Rex told them, if by some intervention by the Force, they may meet again. Ahsoka whistled at Anakin, Obi-wan and the rest of the team, signalling them to get through the portal. Looking back at Finn and Seggr one last time, both she and Rex saluting them, then they too, stepped through the portal. Finn watched as it closed behind them. Hopefully no one else will ever open a portal to this dark, depressing galaxy. It is a galaxy not worth discovering. Hearing the sound of reinforcements, both he and Seggr made a run for it, to hide once more within the shadows of the Underworld, of the Eternal Alliance of Light.

_In the Other Galaxy…_

_Time: 2345 (23:45; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Days on Galaxy-2: 0_

(_Scene: Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_)

There was nothing comfortable about being sent through a portal. For some reason her travel through it was a bit more… unpredictable. Her body ached, not just from stepping through a portal and randomly thrown somewhere, it was the fact her weak imposter found strength to overpower her and she didn't know where the imposter found such strength. That, she is not going to let slide, she have her revenge on the imposter Tano and kill her. Next, bright spot lights were shone on her, as she raised herself using her arm. She found herself surrounded by Clone Troopers, not of her own, they are not her army. A mixture of blasters were aimed at her, between DC-17s, DC-15S and DC-15As.

_"Wh- where am I?"_ She asked herself.

_ __ _

_Arc 1 Complete_

_ __ _

* * *

_ __ _

Mando'a Translations:

_ __ _

Beskar: Mandalorian Iron

_ __ _

Aruetii: Traitor/Foreigner/Outsider

_ __ _

Ner: My/Mine

_ __ _

Cyare: Beloved/Loved one/Popular

_ __ _

Cyar'ika: Darling/Sweetheart

_ __ _

Vod: Brother/Sister/Comrade

_ __ _

Beskar'gam: Armour

_ __ _

Shebs: Ass/Backside

_ __ _

Jet'ika: Little Jedi

_ __ _

Jetii: Jedi (singular)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy, thank the Force! Arc 1 is finally completed! We can go on into the intermission! This one has been a crazy ride. Oh dear, Véurr has stepped into Galaxy-2. What trouble will that bring? I've put in some parallels/mirroring, hopefully eagle-eyed readers will notice that. I kind of feel the last chapter got a bit rushed, I think my brain was drying up on creative writing. It should be back to normal again, but that's just me being harsh on myself as the writer.
> 
> Anyways, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. College and exams took over, just life in general. As some have noticed on Tumblr, my passion for Star Wars took a bit of a blow due to The Rise of Skywalker, which I have been spoiled, but couldn't care less. I have expressed my anger openly about how Ahsoka's character was treated and really did not want her to cameo at all. Yes, I did notice Filoni post a sketch on Twitter, but I'm taking it for a grain of salt until we get something more solid. The Sequel Trilogy was kind of bad if you want my honest opinion. TFA was tolerable, TLJ - terrible, TROS, deserves to be swallowed by a Sarlacc and digested for a millennia. Don't start me on the Reylo crap. That said, everyone is entitled to their own opinion, this is mine and I don't want to start any fight over it. You do you, and I do me.
> 
> I was going to have a longer rant, but I just don't have the energy to do a full-length essay. To sum it up, Abrahams, Johnson, Kennedy and their set of films have left a bitter taste in my mouth for the future of a franchise beginning to dry up, with the exception of The Mandalorian. I'm not sure if I'll be as invested in The Clone Wars S7 as I was before, but we'll see. I already have bad feeling for the Kenobi series, regardless if McGregor is reprising his role. No way would I trust Disney with doing a full on trilogy or series for Legends.
> 
> Once again, sorry for the slow and sporadic updates, but that's my style.
> 
> Stay tuned for the Intermissions! May the Force be with you, always.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's Chapter 1 of Arc 1 complete. One down, two to go. Galaxy-2 Ahsoka, Leia and Rex are going to be in for one trippy ride. Yes, Dooku, if he lived longer, would actually be 95 years, but due to his connection to the Force, that no doubt increased his lifespan a bit more. Well then, let's how the gang deal with the situation they are in and will soon meet the ruler of the galaxy they have fallen into.
> 
> This is how my series for this will work. Each story for different galaxies is ONE full story arc, these arcs are made up of 3 chapters, maybe 4. There will be a separate multi chapter section for Intermissions, things that go on between each of the arcs, little breathers. Things might be disjointed at first, but I will be drawing up a list of how to read this in proper order. Some arcs could be carrying on straight after a different arc, an intermission or they can be going on in the middle of another arc. Think of it like how Dave Filoni wrote The Clone Wars series, how each 3-4 episodes made up one story arc. I'm doing the same.
> 
> Stay tuned for Chapter 2 of Arc 1.


End file.
